


晚安罢，甜美的王子Goodnight Sweet Prince

by Layla_Medea



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄伝説, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Happy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 84,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea
Summary: 宇宙历800年华尔特·冯·先寇布僭越军令，混上了前往同帝国莱因哈特皇帝和谈的瑞达II。于是经过血战，瑞达II全员都在地球教刺杀事件中存活下来。恒沙无量，人间却不存在无法历尽的劫数。就算命运女神投下了恶毒的诅咒，但一样有人可以在无尽的黑暗中，拼杀出一个血色的黎明。总之，为了一个HE，我无所不用其极





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> Walter von Schenkopp=先寇布  
> Yang Wenli=杨威利 or 杨文里

从梦中醒转时，先寇布发现怀里是空的。  
身侧的被褥摸不到余温，也看不出凹陷下沉，好像从来没有人在那里躺过。  
他坐起四顾，心中莫名惶惑，不知道他的提督去哪儿了。


	2. 起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吻别这事儿需要慎重。

杨威利是在宇宙历800年5月25日正午离开伊谢尔伦要塞，前往赶赴同莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆皇帝的约会的。  
行李交给尤里安整理，计算伤亡和剩余战力、收拾要塞、整顿留守舰队战力等具体工作则有卡介伦等幕僚分忧，至于送行仪式也一切从简——反正他也只会发布两秒公开演讲——为了节约经费，连献花都省掉了。  
所以杨忽然发现自己似乎无事可做。  
他本来想要借这种空暇写完自己迟迟未动笔的历史札记，但是找不到灵感；何况部下都在忙碌，身为最高长官的反成了全伊谢尔伦最闲的一个，这让杨有些不安。  
于是他只好把几位预定留守的幕僚再逐一找来聊上几句，检讨下自己留下的布置有无不足。  
尤里安为自己不能随行一事同监护人仍在闹着不大不小的别扭。故而这位蜂蜜色头发的少年虽然不是幕僚，但名字还是上了杨在心中拉出的谈话单子，而且被列为最后一人——虽然之前之前已经谈过这个问题，但杨还是预备要在尤里安送自己登舰时同养子多说几句。  
华尔特·冯·先寇布排在倒数第二的位置。更确切的说，是前帝国人自己在那个时候找上门来的。  
看到那个堵在自己门廊前的挺拔人影时，杨才意识到，他们差不多快有一个星期没见过面了。  
出于强化要塞防御力的考虑，先寇布一早就被杨从随访人员中剔除掉了。令人意外的是，先寇布这次居然没有讨价还价。这位地面战和肉搏战的专家似乎一早就知道杨不准备选他，所以在其他同僚还在争相自荐时，先寇布只是用那双锐利的灰褐色的眼睛盯着黑发黑眼的上司将“蔷薇骑士团”的布鲁姆哈尔特中校列在护卫名单里，然后就离席去忙自己的工作了。杨会后想要按惯例约他谈谈，却没抓到人，接下来一连几天他们居然连个面都碰不到，甚至一些公事上的安排都要交人转达。  
比起来，尤里安作为弟子和信使倒是和先寇布接触的机会更多些。听说先寇布还安慰尤里安，之所以杨提督不准少年随行，是怕被对面当成尤里安的随从。  
这种大胆辛辣的毒舌令杨忍不住要苦笑。他想，年龄增长并不等于加倍的成熟，比如三十六岁正当壮年的男人在剥落那层优雅绅士的面具后，或许还残存着同十八岁的少年程度相当的幼稚。  
然而无论潜伏着的本质如何，至少露出水面的部分依旧是成熟成年人，到目前为止，公开挖苦和避而不见大概就是来自先寇布的全部还击了。以成年人的理性看待，像这样半真半假的冷战其实并不怎么伤人，甚至放置不管都不用担心留下芥蒂。  
不过对方能主动摇晃橄榄枝，杨多少还是松了口气。离预计的出发时间还早，他心想，足够他们好好聊聊，或者做点别的什么，也不是不可行。

先寇布的眼睛下方浮着一层青色的阴影。这真是件罕事。  
若论毅力和耐性，先寇布在整个伊谢尔伦绝对名列前茅。而且由于在大规模舰队战中无用武之地的缘故，从不久前结束的战役中幸存下来的人中，先寇布也是精神头和体力都保持得最好的一个。  
这是杨第一次从先寇布脸上读出倦意，以至于他不由开始担心，是不是伊谢尔伦要塞现在其实不堪一击，否则怎么会让华尔特·冯··先寇布忙到筋疲力尽。  
杨比划个手势，打断先寇布的敬礼，将人让进房里，让他坐到沙发上。旧帝国人并没跟他谦让，脚上鞋也没脱就随意搭在扶手上，头枕着双臂，一个人把整张沙发占了个满满当当。  
“要来点儿喝的吗？我叫尤里安给你泡杯咖啡……”杨有些犹豫，他觉得先寇布现在最好去歇一觉，而咖啡因并不适合抚慰疲倦的精神。他想了想，又提出一条建议，“或者，牛奶什么的？”  
“不用那么麻烦，来杯水就好。”  
这种小事不用打扰尤里安，杨亲力亲为给这位看上去累坏了的部下倒了杯水。转过身时，他听到先寇布长叹了一口气。这声沉重的叹息令杨心头盘踞的不祥之感更深了。  
“你气色不大好，是有什么坏消息要跟我讲吗？”  
“不必担心，伊谢尔伦固若金汤。我只是这几天没休息好。”  
“因为公事？”  
“公私皆有。” 先寇布坐起身来，用双手上下反复搓着脸皮，又发出一声叹息，“稍后补个觉就没事了。”  
在先寇布敞开的领口，杨瞥到一抹红色，形状看上去像是唇印。至于为什么这个男人的衬衫上会蹭到口红，答案并不难猜：毕竟论节气现在仍属于春天，而且紧张的战争硝烟也开始淡去了。这样的话，一切就都解释通了。  
于是杨也陪着先寇布叹息起来：“那真是辛苦贵官了，看来这几天‘干’得太多，睡得太少。”因为尤里安不在场，所以有些不得体的俏皮话很自然就脱口而出了。  
“啊呀，阁下真是明察。”先寇布的眼睛在指缝后面愉快地闪着光。对自己上司话语中双关的部分，这位佻达洒脱的风流骑士既没承认也不打算否认，他只是伸手接过黑发魔术师递来的白水一饮而尽，然后又要了一杯。  
杨虽然如他所请又倒了杯水给他，但这次态度严肃了不少，他在先寇布身边坐下，说： “时间紧迫，我们还是谈谈正经的吧。先寇布中将，你找我是有什么要事？”  
先寇布咧开嘴，抬起下巴笑着反问：“没要事就不能来找你？”  
杨正欲开口，却听到有人敲门。  
“看吧，都说了，‘时间紧迫’，肯定是尤里安来催我了。”杨摊开双手，耸了耸肩，“我得动身啦，先寇布中将。既然没什么十万火急的公事，那就等我回来再谈。”  
说着，杨起身要走，先寇布却在这时按住了他的手。  
“临走前是不是该留一个告别的吻？我就是为这来的。”  
“嗯？”黑发提督闻言一脸不可置信，“就为这个？”  
“是的，就为这个。”先寇布一本正经地点点头，同时还加重了握住杨手腕的力度。  
“啊，后会有期。”杨侧过脸，嘴贴着先寇布的额头轻轻掠过。他心里清楚，凭这种敷衍的态度不可能从先寇布手底下脱身。他知道这是痴心妄想，但就是不乐意让这个狂妄的家伙如愿以偿。  
先寇布果然不依不饶，他双手锁着杨的肩膊虎视眈眈：“你知道我要的不是这个。”  
杨无可奈何，这次只好去亲先寇布的嘴，不是舌尖缠绵的吻，而是咬着这人的下唇用力吸吮。两个人鼻子贴着鼻子，面颊蹭着面颊，眼瞪着眼。与其说是温存，倒不如说是角力。  
尤里安敲门的声音更响了。  
杨只好泄气地停下对先寇布嘴唇的蹂躏。前帝国流亡者的下唇微微有些肿胀，他边用指背拂着上面的牙印，边笑着控诉上司的虐待：“你可真不客气。”  
“到底是想怎么样，都随你的便吧！”黑发提督终于举手告饶。他想，反正他和先寇布既不是你死我活的宿敌，也不是身处刀光血影的战场，本就无所谓输赢，投降并不丢人。  
“阁下一个人出行，下官实难放心。”先寇布柔声说。他将杨垂落额前的黑发拨弄到脑后。两个人额头相抵，眸光沉沉溶进彼此的眼睛里。  
“我知道……”杨轻轻叹了口气，在这样的距离躲躲闪闪已经失去了意义。于是年轻的元帅放软身体，任先寇布收拢双臂将他拥抱得更紧。  
先寇布用尖削的下巴摩挲着怀中人的发顶心，说话时也换上了一种更缠人的语气：“我真的舍不得和你分开。”  
“只去两个星期，很快就回来了。”  
大门砰砰作响，尤里安想必已经用上拳头砸了。杨忍不住笑出声来，他先招呼门外的人稍安勿躁，又低声提醒先寇布，“再不放开我，尤里安要拔枪破门了。”  
先寇布松开怀抱，却没有放人的意思。温热的手掌抚摸过杨的眉骨，眼睛，和脸颊。而后托捧着杨的头颅，低声诱哄他：“很快就好，能闭上眼睛吗？”  
这一次杨不仅满足了他的要求，而且表现得更加慷慨：不是紧闭牙关，而是双唇微分，扬起脸来。  
在黑暗中，杨听到先寇布粗重的喘息，在喷着热气的呼吸之后，唇舌携着饥渴压了上来。  
这是征求过许可的入侵，猛烈却无害，所以杨完全没有抵抗，揽着先寇布的脖子，接受这个热烈的长吻。但他很快意识到自己上了当。先寇布的舌头卷着津唾和一粒胶囊，哺进他嘴里。  
那应该是某种药物。杨立刻停住吞咽的动作，睁大了眼睛，但是先寇布的眼神更果决，热烫的长舌放肆地在口腔里搅弄辗转，非逼迫他将药咽下去不可。杨几乎喘不过气来，他手推脚踢，四肢并用地挣扎，可是先寇布纹丝不动，轻易地压制住了他的反抗，甚至还腾出一张手轻轻揉捏着他的颈后，好让胶囊尽快滑落下去。  
尤里安又在拍门，杨想大叫求救，但是先寇布锁着他的咽喉吻住他的嘴，让他无暇旁顾。杨用力地撕咬着先寇布的嘴，尝到了淡淡的锈味，他想大概是咬破了先寇布的舌尖，可是这都没让前帝国人停下来。  
渐渐地，吞咽变得机械，津液不断溢出嘴角，杨隐隐猜到先寇布喂过来的是什么玩意儿了，但是昏沉沉的脑筋无法思考前帝国人的居心。推拒的力气越来越轻，眼皮也越来越沉，虽然先寇布悄悄松开对他的钳制，但杨的喉咙已经喊不出声音。  
为什么尤里安还是不来，这是杨威利失去意识前，脑海中泛起的最后一个念头。

药效发作得还真快。  
先寇布轻抚着黑发青年的睡颜，徐徐吐出一口浊气。军医推荐给他的安眠药果然有效，不枉他先前下的一番功夫。  
他想，卡介伦言过其实了，杨威利脖子以下并不是全无用处，刚才被逼到崩溃边缘时招呼上他肋骨的拳头还是有些力气的。不过后果并不严重，至少不会比他的嘴和舌头更凄惨。  
苦笑扯动了先寇布嘴上的伤口，他低下头，蹭着那点血亲了亲他昏睡过去的元帅那淡色的嘴唇，顺便抚平这人蹙起的眉心。  
先寇布托起杨的腰背和膝盖，将人横抱起来。他转过身，看到尤里安站在走廊里，提着手提箱，透过开启的门扉狠狠瞪着他。  
“杨提督因为累脱力睡过去了，我送他上船。”先寇布向这个年龄只有自己一半的少年平静地解释了一句，好像一切都是再自然不过的事情。  
尤里安俊秀的脸庞涨得通红，但还是拎起杨的行李慢吞吞跟上自己前射击教师的脚步。  
他们并肩走了一会儿，先寇布听到尤里安小声地抱怨了一句：“先寇布中将太狡猾了。”  
“这就是成年人的世界，等你长大……”先寇布忽然住了嘴，他偏过头看着自己教导过的少年，默默比量下身高差异，这下是真的意识到对方已经快要长成青年，而不是当年那个可以随口逗两句的“小少爷”了。于是他换了更深沉的口吻，说，“昨天夜里我做了个梦。在梦里，我们艰难跋涉，想要穿过一片荒芜辽阔的沙漠，你抱着杨提督，而我就像你现在这样，跟在你们身边走。”  
“还是梦里的情景比较正确，”尤里安不甘心的回嘴，“走远路的话，我怎么也该比大叔更有力气。”  
“梦和现实从来都是相反的。再说我可还没到被叫‘大叔’的年纪。”接着，先寇布又回敬了一句，“但话说回来，有些事的确只有‘大叔’才会懂哦，小少爷。”  
尤里安冷哼了一声耷拉下脑袋。  
先寇布看着少年负气的样子，忽然有些想笑，如果不是腾不出手，他真该好好揉揉尤里安亚麻色的头发。

在布鲁姆哈尔特等人接应下，先寇布避开送行的人群溜上了瑞达II。  
杨睡得很沉，直到战舰驶离空港都没有醒来的意思，连睡衣都是先寇布帮着换上的。比起诚心要抗命的先寇布，尤里安倒是像个听话的乖孩子一样，放好杨的行李就离舰了。  
将熟睡的元帅安置到床上后，先寇布强忍的倦意终于翻涌上来。  
他接连几天没有休息了，因为要干的事情实在太多，要选出精干的护卫人员潜伏到瑞达二号上，要选出合格的替补填充空缺，要提前整顿好伊谢尔伦的军事防御力量，保证接下来两周一切和他在时一样正常。还要磨着军医交出最有效又最无害的安眠药，以及想好事后的对策——能把小自己三岁的黑发元帅安抚好的手段。  
至于怎么哄骗人把药吞下去——骗过全银河最出色的战略家并不容易，但是捉弄一位老实笨拙的情人，这对先寇布来说易如反掌。  
一切都很顺利。他体力过人，可以几天几夜不眠不休的工作；他受过训练，能忍耐必须沾到的那点安眠药的药性；他甚至能在得手后，硬撑着抱起一个成年男子一路走上战舰。  
先寇布调好卧室的温度和光线，脱下衣物钻进被子里，同杨并排躺下。身下是干爽的床单，胸口贴着一具温暖的身体，四条腿亲密地勾缠到一起。这是生命中最接近幸福的时刻。童话里的睡美人会为怀着至真爱意的吻唤醒，而先寇布现在可不准备惊扰谁的安眠，他只想抱着这人做一个深沉黑甜的美梦。


	3. 承

然而事情总会有些计划外的变故。比如这一觉比先寇布预想中要长，比如杨威利会比他早醒。 盯着面前站得笔管条直、敬礼一丝不苟的家伙，黑发黑眼的元帅一边回顾自己所掌握的所有脏字，一边咬牙切齿。  
如先寇布所预料的一样，杨的确火冒三丈，只是一时不知该先揪着哪一点同这个狂悖的部下吵才好：擅离职守，混入访团；不仅自己抗命，还安排了不下五百名蔷薇骑士潜伏在战舰上；用前所未有的暴力和安眠药，居心叵测地毁掉了一个本该热烈而恳切的吻。  
先寇布中将，我想知道，此时此刻我还是贵官的上司吧？此时此刻我还是‘艾尔·法西尔独立政府革命预备军’的元帅吧？”人恼火到极致时反而更容易假笑，这一点发现让杨自己都有些意外。  
相比之下，先寇布就心平气和得多。“这是毋庸置疑的。”  
“是吗？我还以为，我这条性命和伊谢尔伦要塞都已由贵官做主了呢！还在想贵官打算什么时候通知我，您预备把我们移交到哪里去呢！”  
话题已经擦着了危险的边缘。这是杨第一次如此直白地质疑先寇布的忠诚。类似的怀疑，身为第十三任蔷薇骑士团团长，先寇布早听得耳朵起老茧了，更过分的话也不是是听过。头脑清晰的壮年绅士也知道，这是人在气头上的口不择言，不能当真。但他端整英俊的脸还是不可避免的抽搐了下，好像被人扇了一记耳光。  
“下官亟需陈明理由，恳请阁下允准。”  
这种毕恭毕敬对待上司的语气真是久违了。在两个人有过肌肤之亲后，先寇布再没在床笫之外的场合这样拿腔作调的同杨说话。  
杨懒得讲话，只随便挥了下手。于是先寇布就自主主张将这个手势当做允准了。  
“首先，下官的职责是伊谢尔伦要塞的防御问题，而伊谢尔伦要塞安危至少一半系之与阁下一身。如果您有任何闪失，下官万死难辞其咎。故而下官决心贴身护卫阁下，以求保证伊谢尔伦要塞至少一半防御安全。”  
杨几乎要被这种厚颜震慑住了，他瞪着眼睛，听先寇布继续往下说。  
“当然，下官承认自己有私心。阁下想必知道，下官所部有相当多人是帝国的流亡者。丢弃祖先的骸骨，并不是值得骄傲的事，一直以来，蔷薇骑士团上下备受这种自责心情的折磨。而现在，有一个让他们和平地向罗严克拉姆皇帝陈情的机会——就算迁不走先人的灵柩，至少也要堂堂正正的扫墓才行——您要下官如何拒绝这些可爱的部下的殷切恳求呢？”  
这已经完全是一派胡言的水准。杨不得不就近找了把椅子坐下来。他平时有低血压的毛病，现在却体会到血压飙升的晕眩之感，连捏着椅背的手都在隐隐发抖。  
“当然，下官绝不敢因私情而致令要塞守备空虚，故而此次只选拔五百名代表。还有一千四百余名忠诚勇敢的小伙子留在伊谢尔伦，他们有能力捍卫要塞另一半安全。”  
“以上就是你罔顾命令、独断专行的全部借口吗？”  
此时在杨脸上越聚越深的乌云或许可以唬一下尤里安或亚典波罗，但是对先寇布并不起作用，前帝国人的恐惧之心或许打出生时就丢在娘胎里了。此时此刻，他居然还能抬高音量大声反驳：“不是罔顾命令，更不是独断专行！下官完全尊重阁下的判断，甚至可以说这一切都是按照阁下的命令行事！”  
“好啊，说说看啊！”杨合拢双手抱着膝盖，盯着先寇布阴恻恻笑道，“你他妈的干脆一次性把我冒犯够吧！”  
“莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的人格在某些方面的高尚程度超乎常人，阁下难道不是基于这种判断才同意这次和谈约见的吗？显然，在阁下看来，对方没有出尔反尔使出卑劣手段的可能，或者至少风险程度不值一提。下官充分信赖阁下的判断力。”  
“在参谋会议上先肯定莱因哈特皇帝人格的是你，而且我记得你当时说的是对方使用谋杀手段的‘可能性不高’。”  
“所以才有必要加强护卫力量。”说到这里，先寇布不得不轻咳了两下，与其说是为了理顺思维回路，更不如说是想缓和气氛，“再加上确实不能排除莱因哈特皇帝身边人居心不轨的风险……阁下的人身安全是下官身为防御指挥的责任之一，但要在群狼环伺下护着阁下安然无恙，恕下官想不出比自己更合适的人选。”  
“如果有人趁此机会对伊谢尔伦发动突袭呢？”  
“阁下不是安排梅尔卡兹和亚典波罗两位提督统帅留守舰队吗？您选择信任他们两位的能力，下官选择相信您用人的眼光，如此而已。况且，恕下官无礼，遇到调虎离山固然是敌人狡猾，但是先把老巢交托一群猴子代管的山大王也不能免除责任吧？”说到这，先寇布稍停话音，窥了一眼“山大王”的面色，才又往下说道，“当然，下官绝无苛责阁下轻率冒进之意。事实上，下官绝对信任您。您既然敢离开伊谢尔伦，自然是笃定要塞不会因为您缺席就有旦夕间倾覆的危险，不是吗？”  
“哈，贵官是打算把自己的责任撇得一干二净了吗？舰队战且不论，陆战指挥官不在场，一旦发生短兵相接的情况要怎么办？”  
“阁下是在说笑吗？”先寇布挑高一侧眉毛，“在咱们干掉冯·坎普之后，对面还有敢以肉搏战的形式来捋虎须的人吗？罗亚塔尔吗？下官想不出来可提名的人选，还请阁下赐教。”  
这还真是把杨威利问住了，而趁他愣怔，先寇布果断扩大战果。  
“甚至可以这么说，接下来两周最有遭遇近身作战危险的，恰恰就是阁下身边，我身为陆战指挥官就要带着陆战精英赶赴最需要我们的战场，不是吗？”  
如果不是怒火未消，杨简直想要起立为这个仪表堂堂的诡辩者鼓两下巴掌。  
“这么说，贵官不但不该受到责备，反而该发一个勋章，奖励你的智勇双全。”  
“实际上，倒也不是一点亏欠都没有。”先寇布一手抱肩，另一只手则摸着自己的嘴唇，露出一个玩味的笑容来，“我唯一觉得内疚的，就是那天气氛那么好，你难得主动索吻，却让我搞砸了。当时是迫不得己，不如现在我重新补偿你一个吻吧？这次我保证全情投入，让你如痴如醉，心旌摇曳……”  
“滚蛋！”杨咬牙切齿打断了这个浪荡子的风流排比。  
先寇布当然不会滚，他只是识趣地战略转移了而已。

责罚恣意妄为的部下并非杨威利的第一要务。  
事实上，他刚从昏睡中醒转，就要求以超光速通信联系伊谢尔伦要塞，并在等待通信的时间大致理清了瑞达二号的事态。  
当亚历克斯·卡介伦的身影出现在通信屏幕上时，他那张笑吟吟的脸比之后所有关于“伊谢尔伦一切如常”的说明更能让杨感到安心。尽管时常腹诽这位学长是藏好了尾巴的恶魔，但在火烧火燎的当下，卡介伦中将简直成了慈航普渡的菩萨，尤其是他还真的通知了杨几个好消息：  
第一则福音是要塞同艾尔·法西尔之间的交通已经恢复——这意味着伊谢尔伦的补给除了自力更生的选择外好歹又多了一重保险。而且有两艘给养已经在驶来的路上，所以等杨从和谈返回，至少不用为开庆祝会的香槟发愁了。  
还有一条好消息是从旧同盟转道艾尔·法西尔前来投奔杨舰队的平民太空船居然比艾尔·法西尔革命政府的补给船先抵达了伊谢尔伦，船上还有个他们这些军官学校毕业生的老熟人——米海洛夫小吃店的老板似乎准备在伊谢尔伦开分店了。如果老板届时肯慷慨地给个大折扣，亚典波罗似乎准备等新店开张时包场搞次联谊会什么的。  
第三件事，则是先寇布虽然耍无赖一样混上了瑞达二号，但好歹还算有几分责任心，除了布岗值班的人员安排外，他还有记得要留下了完整的要塞防御体系的修缮和加固计划。当然，比起翘班的防御指挥，留下来的蔷薇骑士就可靠多了，不但林滋上校作为代理指挥的表现更是可圈可点，而且天知道华尔特·冯··先寇布是怎么搞定梅尔卡兹老提督那位副官的，舒耐德居然答应从旁协助林滋工作，甚至看上去这两位配合起来还颇有几分默契。  
有这几桩惊喜，余下像尤里安这位优等生一如既往的能干细心，还有“达斯提·亚典波罗这两天也表现良好，几乎能用乖宝宝形容”等意料之中的新闻就显得有些平平淡淡。  
不过坏消息也不是没有。奥利比·波布兰本就对随行申请遭到谢绝一事十分不满，现在有了先寇布这个坏榜样，他自然也蠢蠢欲动了。实际上，如果不是姆莱本就警惕小心，加上克罗歇尔中士等人通风报信，还真差点让他驾驶斯巴达尼恩成功离港。不过这位英俊风流的飞行员先生刚刚似乎同几位老情人在空港重逢，这大概会分散掉他之后再次冒险的一些勇气。  
此外，这次投奔伊谢尔伦的平民中，居然还有此前在这里经营过风俗业的老板及其员工，这对负责监督纪律的姆莱来说无疑是雪上加霜，而卡介伦也有考虑要不要同艾尔法西尔方面申请些此前忽略了的药品和器材——至少要保证姆莱中将的胃药能足量配给。  
实事求是的说，这一次超光速通信有大部分时间被卡介伦浪费在汇报鸡毛蒜皮上。要塞一干留守者中，因为个别人的故态复萌，致令伊谢尔伦上下一片鸡飞狗跳，这样的现实真是令人痛心又安心。  
杨边喝茶边听卡介伦絮絮叨叨，心里一块巨石落地的同时，觉得肩头的重量仿佛更沉了。  
“对了，还有一件事。虽然模仿犯波布兰被拦下来了，但是抱怨和牢骚可没那么容易抚平。烦请先寇布中将记得带帝国佳丽的玉照回来做伴手礼——先说明，这是亚典波罗的提议，可不是我说的……要是上头还附有签名或唇印就更好了——这是波布兰补充的。不过如果可以的话，最好多带几张，毕竟不满的可是大有人在啊。”  
“你劝他们早点死心吧，莱因哈特皇帝的旗舰上怎么可能有什么佳丽！” 杨低头啜了一口茶汤，同时也在记忆中爬梳了个来回，“至少上次我没留意到有这样的人存在。”  
“那么皇帝本人的签名照呢？女兵和军属里应该会有很多人喜欢吧？”卡介伦用一半认真一半打趣的口吻建议道。  
“喂喂，这就更不可能了吧！真是的，当我们是去远足郊游的吗？”杨忍不住高声抱怨起来。他想，如果非要说的话，此时倒是伊谢尔伦上更有开露营野餐会的气氛哩。于是又改口问道，“是卡介伦夫人或者莎洛特她们想要吗？那倒也不是不能问问看，但若是因此搞砸了和谈我可不管。”  
“没这回事！这样胡说八道是不想再吃我家的饭菜了吗？”卡介伦果断驳回了杨的臆测，旋即话锋一转，“其实换个角度想想，让先寇布跟在你身边倒也不是全然的坏事。你看，这样一来，至少姆莱中将要紧盯的不良惯犯少了一个，而你的安全也更有保障，我们大家都能松口气。”  
“我说，到底从什么时候开始，你居然和他一个鼻孔出气了？这一次该不会也是同谋吧？”  
“怎么可能！”卡介伦当即矢口否认道，“我可是被迫工作量大大加重的受害者，等你们回来我会当面好好和他算账的！但现在也只好尽量想开不是吗？不然你预备如何，难道要为了恢复原定人事安排现在就掉头返航？”  
事实上，如果能随心所欲，还真想要揪着自作主张的家伙的领子把人丢进救生舱，咆哮一句“祝你好运”后放逐他到宇宙里听天由命。但此刻杨却只能把这种不切实际的念头强压下去。“违抗军令、擅离职守、煽动部下，或许还有假传命令，无论哪一条都不是什么能随便宽宥的普通挑衅。对逾越红线的人必须严惩，以儆效尤。”  
“可是罚他什么呢？降级、停职、扣薪水、取消休假？”  
卡介伦每报出一种措施，杨的脸色都跟着阴沉几分：不是因为它们对先寇布的威慑作用大小，而是当下没有一种能有效实现。  
这就是身为“义军”尴尬之处，军衔是国家授予，而国已不存；就算取消了名义上的职务，活儿还是要抓这人去做；他们现在既没薪水，更没有假期——甚至在某种角度，先寇布倒像是主动放弃在伊谢尔伦参加“野餐会”的机会，主动承担起危险的外勤任务了——当然同样也没有加班费可以拿。  
黑发提督叹了口气，摘下帽子在手里捏来捏去，最后一锤定音：“枪毙的话，一了百了太便宜了。等人醒过来后先关禁闭写检讨吧。”  
他决定先暂时将先寇布的处理意见搁置一旁，转而开始反复交代卡介伦随时保持伊谢尔伦要塞同瑞达II的联络通信，这种时候任何风吹草动都不敢轻忽。  
“我已经拜托路易可夫少校修改航路，会尽可能避开干扰通讯信号的电磁风暴区。只是这样一来花费在路上的时间恐怕要增加，要是错过约定的期限……啊，真是够了，那个无事偏要找麻烦的家伙！”杨气恨得捶了两下桌子。  
通信的必要性并不必等杨来强调，至于其他徒劳的抱怨，卡介伦其实也懒得置评，虽然还是发了善心安慰了一句“塞翁失马，焉知非福”，但接着又提出另一个让杨头疼的问题：“那些参与此事的其他陆战队员们，你预备如何处理？也要写检讨？”  
问得好。杨忍不住把自己一头黑发搔得更乱了。让一群舞刀弄枪的好手改习舞文弄墨，作为一种惩罚手段或许的确能起到既在一定程度摧残身心又不留严重后遗症的效果。然而从另一个角度看，那群超龄问题儿童搞不好早已经视检讨书为家常便饭了。况且现在也没有时间去看五百人份的检讨，不过似乎可以托派特里契夫去监督……  
“协同分子自然是等主犯授首之后视情况处理。所以一切先等他睡醒再说。”  
然而，尽管先寇布醒来后便在第一时间跑来见他，但直到斥退那毫无悔过之心的部下，杨才想起来自己还没来得及向先寇布宣布他想到的处罚决定。


	4. 转

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOM杨 SUB先
> 
> 杨选择以一种特殊的方式纠正部下的行为偏差

无论如何，为瑞达II上平白多出五百壮士感到全身心不满的，似乎只有杨一人。船上其他人并没觉得有何不妥，尤其是艾尔··法希尔的民选代表们，得知将有蔷薇骑士们一路随行扈从，他们对自己能享受如此待遇表现出来的态度是喜闻乐见。毕竟这支战绩辉煌的陆战联队在旧同盟时代颇具传奇性，人民群众本就偏爱传说和英雄，何况英雄还卖相上佳——先寇布挑选出来的精英战士相貌都还不错。  
渐渐地，开始有女代表热心地想为其中几位英俊的单身汉扯一扯红线，其中布鲁姆哈特中校受到空前的关切，某位共和政府的女部长已经盘算着把他介绍给自己的长女，一位在艾尔·法西尔最大的医院当外科医生的医学博士，和布鲁姆哈特一样现年二十八岁。必须承认，女人在帮下一代选女婿时的眼光往往当初比给自己挑丈夫时更好——年纪轻、官衔高、一表人才，为人正直可靠且无任何不良嗜好，这样的布鲁姆哈特实在是上好的丈夫人选。  
这则花边新闻，杨是从艾尔·法西尔共和政府的主席法兰却斯克·罗姆斯基医生口中得知的。在两人商量即将进行的和谈等正事的余暇，罗姆斯基医生以更大的热情同杨交换了撮合那对年轻男女相亲的意见和看法。当然，杨主要负责听，而罗姆斯基则兴致勃勃说个没完。杨觉得早知如此，或许应该带上卡介伦，想必两人一定有更多共同话题。  
据这位医师出身的革命家所述，女方曾经是他指导过的见习生，相貌、性格、能力等各方面软硬条件，罗姆斯基医生都给出了极高的评价，他坚称这位小姐同第十五代蔷薇骑士团团长各方面都很匹配，是以对双方联姻乐见其成。  
“联姻”这种说法让杨忍不住皱了下眉头，但也下意识觉得部下要是能借此行收获终身幸福倒也不是坏事。  
罗姆斯基医生答应了女方父母，试图从杨舰队最高长官杨嘴里问到关于布鲁姆哈尔特中校的更多资料，比如家庭状况、财产收入、感情经历等细节，然而除了提供旧同盟时规定的中校退役金标准与下立体西洋棋的水平外作为参考资料外，奇迹的魔术师在其他方面爱莫能助。若想更了解布鲁姆哈特的这个人，杨建议他们最好直接去问本人，或者曾经的直属上司华尔特·冯·先寇布中将。  
报出先寇布名字后，杨忽然意识到，自己其实有阵子没跟这人正经交谈了。他现在并不想和先寇布打照面，因为知道那个自以为是的混蛋尚未打算为这次僭越之举造成的后果道歉，而想到这一点就觉得牙根更痒。显然，陆战专家也知道他余怒未消，也不会凑上来自讨无趣。反正这些天也各有各的事忙，两个人就在众目睽睽之下在瑞达II上捉起了迷藏。  
但在其他人入眠后，杨知道有人会潜入他的卧室，会贴着他躺下，按摩着他的后颈，帮他从假寐进入真正的梦乡。除此外，并不会做什么多余的事。而且那人会在他醒来前悄悄离去，只在他枕畔留下一个小坑。  
这样不是办法。黑发黑眼的智将盯着眼前的棋盘，他想，他得设法突围，在心软之前给冒进的前帝国人一个教训。  
“将军。”随着这一声死亡宣告，前同盟最年轻的元帅给布鲁姆哈特中校的王敲响了丧钟。  
此刻是宇宙历八零零年五月三十日二十一点三十分，杨已经连赢了这可怜的小伙子三局，一次险胜，两次完败。  
这几天杨威利基本是靠在军官俱乐部里和人下棋来消磨晚餐后至就寝前这一段空闲的时间。虽然大部分蔷薇骑士团的成员比起对弈还是对打牌兴趣更大，但因为登船的有五百人，所以倒也能抓到几个陪着玩立体西洋棋的对象。也许因为做对手的棋下得少经验不足的缘故，最近杨的胜率大大提升，几乎要让他产生棋力大涨的错觉。当然，也不排除先寇布一开始挑中的都是些棋艺不佳的人选这种可能，毕竟比较善弈的林滋就被留在伊谢尔伦了。不过无论如何，哪怕只能在棋盘上虐一虐菜鸟，也足以快慰人心。  
“我有这么差劲吗？”布鲁姆哈特中校用手捂住脸，发出一声绝望的哀鸣。  
“那么再来一次，这局一定让你赢。”杨一边喜滋滋复盘一边煽动面前这个沮丧的小伙子再陪自己玩一局。  
布鲁姆哈特刚要说话，却听旁边有人笑着点到了他的名字：“喂，莱纳，好像是你岳母找来咯。”  
话音还未落地，蔷薇骑士团稀有的童子军已经从椅子上弹跳起来，苦着脸向最高长官请辞。  
杨自小时候起就常被说成想象力过剩，但此刻他觉得下属中其实不乏想象力比他更丰富者。比如说，布鲁姆哈特同人在艾尔·法西尔的那名女医生还连面都没见过，这些人就已经跳过相亲、约会、互生好感、订婚和结婚的步骤，开始将维斯塔还是温斯坦夫人称呼为布鲁姆哈特的岳母了。而那褐发青年虽然离席时一脸尴尬，但观其出门之前紧张兮兮地对着玻璃反光整理帽子角度的样子，恐怕心里可不是只有尴尬而已，更多还是不愿在同僚前被热情的阿姨辈拉着手扯东扯西吧。  
走了个布鲁姆哈特，杨又盯上了派特里契夫中将，请他当自己的棋友。然后，杨有史以来最长的一次连胜纪录，被悲惨地中止了。虽然已经尽力，但还是被连着屠下了两盘。  
派特里契夫扬着几乎比杨粗阔两倍的脖子，爆发出一阵爽朗的大笑：  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，看来提督下棋的技巧还是和当年一样不灵光啊。虽然这样说有些不好意思，但是能认识您真是太好了呀！”  
两个人在十几年前便已结识，当时是在距离旧同盟首都海尼森480光年的行星耶柯尼亚上，那年二十一岁的杨是当地战俘收容所新到任的少校参事官，而派特里契夫则是参事官助理，军衔是上尉。而使得这位宽肩膀高个子的军人同比自己小五岁的上司交情加深的因素，除了在战俘暴动时共患难的经历外，就是杨糟糕过头的棋艺，成功帮助派特里契夫摘掉了当地驻军中立体西洋棋最差选手的帽子。  
“可恶，刚刚差一点点就赢了，再来再来！”派特里契夫的话是顽皮的戏谑还是真心的感慨，杨无暇多加思顾，他此时已经被挑起瘾头，迫切渴望挽回一些颜面。  
“抱歉，恕我不再奉陪。”派特里契夫活动着那厚实健壮的身躯，抻了个大大的懒腰，“时间已经不早了。”  
派特里契夫此言非虚，现在时间逼近午夜，军官休息室内人已经散得差不多了。  
然而正因如此，杨更不想放他走。  
“最后再下一次啦，有句话不是说舍命陪君子吗？”黑发的元帅双手合十连连拜托着自己的次席幕僚，然而现在他自己的这种表现已经完全是赖皮的小人行为了。  
“不要，请放我回去休息吧！”派特里契夫晃着头果断拒绝了杨的无理要求，“我之前一直在值班……”  
有个声音横插进来，打断了两人的磨缠。  
“那么，接下来由我来当您的对手吧。”  
杨循着声音望去，看到先寇布靠在休息室的门边，不知道看了多久的戏。  
派特里契夫如蒙大赦般松了口气：“谢天谢地，那就辛苦你了，先寇布中将。要是再这样陪杨提督玩下去，至少要给我涨加班费才行！”  
先寇布笑笑没有答话，只闪身给派特里契夫腾了个空，让这名高大的壮汉以不可思议的灵活速度从陪上司下棋的苦差中溜走了。  
此时军官休息室里只剩下久违的两人，隔着几张桌子不远不近的僵持。  
先打破沉默的是先寇布：“还没消气吗？”他如是低声发问，而被试探的一方却不言不语，面无表情地看着他一步步走近，在对面的椅子上坐下来。  
“请以下官当对手吧，想下多久都可以。”棕发灰眸的英俊男子眨眨一侧眼皮，笑道，“一定让阁下尽兴。”  
“不必那么麻烦，一盘就好。”黑发的魔术师重重呼出一口浊气，说，“不过话讲在前头，我们下个赌注吧？”  
“想赌什么呢？”先寇布饶有兴味地打量着上司。  
然而杨只是面目坦然地一边将棋盘上的棋子归位，一边解说起赌注：  
“如果你赢了，那之前的事一笔勾销，我绝不再提。”  
“如果我输呢？”  
“那你就必须要接受我的处罚，为你的错误付出代价。”  
“能问下是什么处罚吗？”  
“到时候会让你明白的。”说完，杨脸上闪过一丝稀薄的笑容，同时眼中眸色转深，晦暗难明。  
先寇布记得自己上一次见到杨这样的神态，还是一年半以前，他的司令官拉着他琢磨要如何骗过帝国名将奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。  
“听着还真有点吓人啊，提督。”先寇布反复摸着自己的尖下巴，他试图从杨脸上最微小的表情变化里窥出这人的心思，却第一次遭遇失败。然而心中纵有不安，他还是咬牙答应下来，“成交。”  
接着，他痛快地输掉了。  
“愿赌服输，”蔷薇骑士们的领袖高高举起双手，苦笑道，“下官听凭阁下处置，但还望您慈悲为怀，下手不要太重，放我一条生路。”  
“先寇布中将。”  
“怎样？”  
黑发提督抱着手臂微微叹气：“我知道你对‘军人的服从义务’一直都有自己的看法，大部分时间我对你这种主见还是很欣赏的。”  
先寇布摸着自己的下巴默不作声，心想，既然是大部分时间，也就是说还是存在不满的。  
“本来只打算让你为之前的事道歉，保证不再犯……但现在看来，贵官对‘服从性’的理解偏差根深蒂固，那么想让你真心反省还是有些难度的。”  
“所以？”  
“所以接下来，先让我们从‘服从’这一点开始检讨好了。根据我们的赌注，我要求你接下来必须完全服从我的命令。更简单来说，你这个人‘属于’我这个人。”  
“属于”这个词听着可真诱人。  
“若我没记错，阁下不喜欢个人的效忠行为吧？”  
“此一时，彼一时。”说到这里，杨板起面孔，拍了两下桌子喝道，“现在，把你的两只手放到桌面上，在我许可之前，不准挪开。”  
先寇布虽然照办，但腹中越发狐疑，这还是他第一次见杨拿出这种肃然的神色对他发号施令。  
“很好。”黑发元帅站起身来，绕到先寇布身后，又吩咐道，“在我许可之前，不准说话也不准动。”  
杨是凑在前帝国人耳畔颁布这条命令的，声音并不大，但从中却透出不容质疑的威严。这让先寇布越发不自在起来。  
“阁下——”  
“闭嘴！”杨反手在先寇布腰侧重重抽了一下，引来壮年绅士一声闷哼。  
“我再重复一遍，在我允许你开口前，不准发出声音，在我命令你之前，不准有任何动作。现在，站起来，弯下腰，身子放低，不许回头！”  
这到底要做什么？先寇布上半身趴在桌子上，有些荒唐地心想，总不会是打算效仿那种严厉的教师，抽他一顿屁股吧？  
然而想象中的重击并没有招呼到帝国旧贵族叛逆子孙的尊臀上。  
先寇布感觉到有一只温暖干燥的手掌覆盖到他颈后，温和地一遍又一遍抚摸着那里。就像他之前在夜里为那只手的主人曾做过的一样。  
这样的肌肤接触令先寇布身体骤然绷紧又放松下来。是啦，这个人再坏又能坏到哪里去呢？  
“奇迹的杨”、“黑发的魔术师”，长久以来被人如此称呼的杨威利或许真的握有某种魔法，至少现在，此时此刻，先寇布全部心神都追随着他自己脖子上的那只手，享受着它施与的温存，心甘情愿地交付自己呼吸的节奏，听凭对方掌握。  
他渴望更多，然而那只手却在这时离开了他。  
先寇布呼吸不由为之一滞，稍稍有些失望。紧接着，他听到身后传来衣物窸窣的轻响，还有拉链滑动发出的声音，于是脑内有根神经陡然绷紧。  
“记得我说的，不许回头。”  
先寇布听到他的元帅在他身后冷冰冰下达命令，可是那声音里分明又带着一丝潮热。  
他隐隐意识到，杨接下去会做什么了。他甚至已经隐约闻到那种味道。  
果不其然。  
先寇布闭上眼睛，听着也想着，那黑发黑眼的男人如何站在背后一步之遥，独个放纵欲望，愉悦着自己。  
他听到黏而滑的水声与腻而浊的喘息，而空气中情欲的味道越发浓烈。  
在黑暗的识海之上，随着那些避之不及的声音和气味，开始有画面自翻卷的波涛中诞生。  
男人湿漉漉的阴茎——他清楚它的形状颜色和长度——手指圈着它逡巡——他知道那种触感和温度——还有泛起情潮的黑眼睛，眼角渗出的泪水，咬着的嘴……  
想象着这些，先寇布觉得胸口揪紧。有热力不断渗出，烧灼得他发疼。  
然而他不能停止想象。  
再下来一幕幕都是他熟悉的场景：他揽着黑发黑眼的情人在床笫间造爱，相互吸吮相互抚摸，拥抱着亲吻着，肢体纠缠身躯交叠，难舍难分，仿佛有今日没明天。他开始想那些体温和汗水，想着情人如何对他敞开身体，交付热情和信任。然后他入侵，又如何被裹紧……  
他听着男人一声高一声低的呻吟，叫得比被他按在身下时更煽情也更兴奋，仿佛是此前深埋太久，现在终于刺穿血肉皮肤，暴露与光天化日。  
这个人是在故意诱惑他坠落深渊。先寇布心里一清二楚，然而他不能不上当。  
他听着背后的男人从高吭到失声，然后痉挛一般越过顶点，终于完全释放出来。  
然后他听到一声长长重重的叹息，不由得伴着那悠长的呼吸试图放松身体。  
先寇布深深低下头，安静等待身体里那翻腾不休的情潮褪去。他听到杨打理着自己，拉好裤链。  
嘿，这算什么呢？  
先取得他的信任再摔在地上，然后更无情的嘲弄他？  
如此大费周章只为纠正他的服从性偏差，还是想提醒他人在独掌大权后能变化得有多大？  
或者还有更过分的。他恋慕着的这个人似乎已经完美利落地向他证明：他不需要他。只要照着他自己的心意，就能得到自己想要的，更加享受，更加快活。  
前帝国人在心里反复自问，他当然知道杨有他没他都是一样活，有所求的一直是他自己。简直活该。  
只是没想到这样的认知会让人如此沮丧，无所适从。  
可是他凭什么这样对他？  
“漂亮，干得真漂亮。”  
先寇布的这声冷笑将杨自隔开两人的沉重帘幕里惊醒。他短暂沉默了一阵，终于开口慌慌张张地道歉：“抱歉，这次的确是我过头了。无论如何，你不该受到这种刁难侮辱……”  
“是我自作自受。你当然有权力——”  
“我没有。”杨沉声打断先寇布干巴巴的回应，他走到先寇布身前，手揽着前帝国人宽宽的肩膀，额头抵着他的额头，“原谅我吧，华尔特。我搞砸了，过分了。我没有权力这样对你。”  
现在这又算什么呢？先寇布心想，活该他会爱上银河系最出色的诡计大师。而他之前怎么想的，居然一直怂恿这人掌握绝对的权力……  
不过个人层面的身心效忠，恐怕的确不是什么好事。  
于是接下来轮到先寇布为之前的一切道歉，郑重而真诚，他发誓那样乱来的先斩后奏不会有下次。 杨是个好上司，只要能从他嘴里说出来“这次就算了”那就等于一切一笔勾销，日后绝不会重翻旧账。 “但不管怎么说，我还是希望能在你身边派上用场。所以麻烦你别总想着丢开我，成吗？偶尔也给我表现下的机会？” “我从来不会用‘有用’和‘没有’来界定你或者其他人。” 先寇布抬起头，透过垂落的发丝，窥见杨眉梢眼角尚残留的那点余韵，这让他不得不把脸又埋在手心里，深深吸气再吐气，等着体内的情热散去。 “算我求你啦，跟我说点其他的什么，别老让我想着‘那事儿’。” 而这正是杨迫切想做的。他们马上要和帝国的莱因哈特皇帝见面，本该作为代表参与和谈的艾尔·法希尔的主席虽然是个好人，却不能算是个精明持重的政治家，故而无法将希望寄注到罗姆斯基医生身上。是以尽管杨此前从没想过要和莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆在战场外比斗谋略，但现在看来，也是不得不为。 这些时日杨要操心的事太多，而可商量的人又太少。实打实是有太多话要和先寇布谈了。


	5. 合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 概括剧情就是：他们研究好了如何算计帝国统治者后，开始面对恐怖分子威胁。

几天以来，杨威利不断思考同时也一直被人追问这样一个问题：未来会怎样？

这个问题实在叫人难以回答。因为未来并不是能简单地用过去和现在的语言去描述的东西，否则它同现在又有什么区别。而在未来还未到来前，任何假想的景象都可能导致一种错觉，认为自己有能力影响未来，这样的错觉虽然不算致命但依旧有危险之处。另一方面，“未来会比现在更好”这样的信念在人类之中普遍存在，只不过大部分时间里，人们为此付出只不过是一句满怀感情的“如果……就好了”而已。若要真正超越幻想，使美好的希望成为可能，必须要从眼下的现实入手，真正努力地行动起来。然而能直面现实最残酷的部分，洞穿悲剧，发现一个真正多姿多彩的未来，能同时具备这种眼光和行动力的人少之又少。

是以比起预测未来，杨更关心历史和现实。

在人类历史长河之中，自由行星同盟已沉。此时此刻海尼森理想的践行者们唯一能努力的方向是尽可能抢救回一片帆一杆桅一艘救生艇，让抱持民主理念的人不用都跟着巨舰殉葬，还可以将海尼森的火把存续下去。

所以只要能迫使莱因哈特皇帝承认一颗实施民主共和政体的行星的内政自治权就好，这样在整个宇宙都陷入专制的寒冬时，至少能为民主政治建起一间温室，供那孱弱的幼苗成长壮大，足以承受风雨洗礼。

然而不知道是该说黑发魔术师想象力太贫乏，还是世上肯清醒面对现实处境的人太少，“奇迹的杨”与其不久前以少胜多创造的新“奇迹”开始让不少人做起美梦。比如艾尔·法西尔独立政府的议员们，春天时他们还在帝国大军前心怀覆巢之危，现在却不仅满足于仅仅争取艾尔·法西尔的独立地位，而希望可以扩大胜利果实，甚至有人开始幻想能够恢复同盟——当然不是故国，而是一个以艾尔·法西尔为核心的新国家。

这同杨给自己定下的预期目标相距甚远。然而这几天就连罗姆斯基医生都忍不住旁敲侧击地询问起，同帝国方面商谈废止“巴拉特合约”与“反和平活动防止法”的可能性来。想到罗姆斯基医生当时跃跃欲试的表情，黑发魔术师就恨不能插翅飞回伊谢尔伦，抢一瓶姆莱的胃药吞下去。

杨半自言自语一般宣泄着连日来的压力，先寇布是此刻他唯一的听众。前帝国人反身骑坐着一把靠椅，下巴垫在交叠架着椅背的手臂上，始终一脸沉静地看着盘坐在对面桌子上的上司，直到这人敲着手里的纸杯，低低叹息了一声：“早知道这样，还不如输给莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆算了。”

依照罗严克拉姆王朝那位新君的器量，即便杨在战争中败北，追随他的人依然有很大可能受到善待，也许还会被以最高的礼遇遣散，让他们发展各自的未来。

杨不止一次暗暗在心中思忖，是不是在没有他的时间空间，部属们反而会拥有更丰富的人生。

这样的假设本不该宣诸于口，但是他在孤独中忍耐太久，此时此刻心境难免生出裂痕。尽管只是一条细微的缝隙，但也足以让先寇布窥见内里全部的光和影。

“我真是不明白，为什么人们总是觉得我傲慢。”前帝国人摇头笑道，“依我看，最傲慢的人其实是阁下你。”

闻听此言，杨的脸上露出不解的神情，但却没有开口，而是等着先寇布继续往下说。

“阁下所宗奉的民主思想中，最为提倡的一点，是每个人都有权决定自身的命运吧？拥有选择的权力，并为自己的选择承担责任、履行义务。那么你凭什么否定我们是在按自己的选择过着属于自己的人生，你凭什么以为自己的意志可以扭曲得了我们这么多人的意志。”先寇布英俊端正的面容上浮现出语言难以描摹的复杂神情，说，“你凭什么以为你一个人能背负得了我们这么多人的责任。这不是傲慢是什么呢？”

杨如遭棒喝，他刚想反驳，却被先寇布以眼神和一个利落的手势制止：“我话还没有说完。民主思想是包括言论自由的吧，那请先让我说下去。刚刚你也说了，认为自己可以影响未来，是一种常见的错觉，那么你凭什么还会以为这么多人的未来靠你一己之力就能改变得了？这已经不止是普通的傲慢，是离谱到要命的程度。”

先寇布顿了顿，又换了一种口吻往下说。

“当然，除非你是想夸耀自身魅力……事先说明，我的确为阁下倾倒没错，不过如果后世有史家敢议论说我是因为被‘睡服’才追随你，希望届时有子孙能争气点替我打上门去啊！又或者更可怕些，说杨舰队干部阶层甚至整个伊谢尔伦官兵，都被杨威利周身散发出的个人魅力迷得神魂颠倒欲生欲死，为博统帅欢心于是才奋不顾身对抗帝国大军，如果后世有这样的历史评价，那么一定是发生了什么致命的错误，把你和对面那个金发小子的画像搞反了。”

说到这里，先寇布简直笑得合不拢嘴，他故意不去看黑发元帅的表情，而是一边摸着自己的下巴，一边瞟着天花板，仿佛那里正浮现出什么字迹。

“讲真的，要说以性魅力控制他人人格，认真看起来我比阁下还更有优势些。虽然你我都知道我一直未能得逞，但将来搞不好会有阁下被我征服才如何如何的传言，这也说不定啊。”

“知道啦，知道啦！”杨高高举起双手，原本已经垮下去的肩膀此时又被迫着撑了起来，“我不是克娄巴特拉，你也不是安东尼。不过凯撒该应付还是要应付。想个法子吧，大情圣。”

“喂，我说那些可不是要你推诿责任的。再怎么说，操纵男人心这种事，还是阁下更擅长吧？”

“哪里哪里，不久前才被贵官摆了一道，可不敢班门弄斧。”

先寇布放过了这句无关痛痒的回敬，陪着杨重新将现状又梳理一遍，试图找出那足以控制现实走向的变量。毕竟在行与知的矛盾上，做上司的和做下属的谁都没立场嘲笑对方，所以就像在夜里偷溜出宿舍的坏学生一样，他们一个撑着另一个的脚，仿佛只要再高些就能逾越那堵由偶然和不确定性搭建起来的岩墙，多窥几眼天机。

无论如何，利用战术上的胜利，将帝国的统治者莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆拖到谈判桌前，这一战略构想已经初步实现了。虽然这并不能让黑发魔术师对未来变得乐观一些。

即将开始的和平谈判，其实不可能在平和对等的气氛中进行。因为虽然他们的舰队能在伊谢尔伦回廊内同压倒性的帝国大军斗个旗鼓相当，甚至让敌人连连损兵折将。但战略优势始终不在他们手里。而且，尽管莱因哈特皇帝主动提出议和，但他的战意和大军可不会因为那晃动的小橄榄枝就一夜之间化作浮云飞走。在回廊之外等着他们的其实依旧是新一轮不平等战争，不一定即刻见血，但牺牲在所难免。

“伊谢尔伦大概是留不住了。” 

一想到伊谢尔伦又将归入帝国版图，杨心中不免有些酸涩，却又无可奈何。那座要塞不仅能勾起黑发魔术师的乡愁，同时也得到了杨舰队大部分人的钟爱，可是为了大家的归宿，他不得不把“故乡”在谈判桌上“献”出去。

而先寇布提醒他换个更中性的动词：“不是献，也不是输，是交换。”

“结果有差别吗？”杨怏怏不乐反问道。

“但姿态可就大不一样了。”紧接着，先寇布单刀切向杨思维立场中的要害，“这么说，你的主意完全打在莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆身上了？金光万丈的太阳当然是很耀眼夺目，可是忽略其他星辰的光芒不要紧吗？。”

“若依常理推断，我当然不敢不将其他人的态度纳入考量。不过莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆并非常人，所以一切于常人合情合理的推论，都不能用到这个人身上。他拥有最顶尖的天赋，也拥有足以将天赋发挥到顶级的野心。这样的人是不屑踩着任何别人的脚印走路的，哪怕前辈再出色再杰出都不行。所以作为皇帝的莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆绝不甘心只是同鲁道夫大帝的成就看齐，但凡让他看到超越鲁道夫的可能，那么无论是奴役所有人还是作为解放者赋予人民自由，什么代价他都肯支付。再者……这样说或许不合适，不过好在对面是强有力的帝制政权嘛。”前同盟智将的脸上笑容至此终于多了几分，“毕竟，在专制的制度下，人们对上位者进言的方式与目的，都是跟民主制不一样的。”

经常利用民主主义对上司大胆进言的人悻悻然摸了摸自己的鼻梁，笑道：“真是谢天谢地，我们要面对的是成功实现一人专断的罗严克拉姆王朝。”

“唉，不幸中的万幸。不过你方才说的也有道理。”

“什么？”

“姿态的确很重要。”

于是接下来先寇布又不得不陪着上司为其同帝国统治者的第二次见面进行演习。

巴米利恩后杨同莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆见面时，那位银河第一的美男子还只是高登巴姆王朝的公爵，而现在他成了真正意义上的君王。僭主和君主是不同的存在，是以对待两者的态度自然需要有所区别。

成为君主意味着不会再交到什么真正的朋友，但也因为如此，来自敌人的一点真心实意敬爱就显得更加难得，是以在接下来关于伊谢尔伦等问题的交涉中，杨需要对莱因哈特皇帝释放出一种完全不同于阴谋和奉承的友好信号，以诱使帝国年轻的皇帝展示他的慷慨。是的，统治者的仁慈不能信任，但却可以期待从那种主人翁似的慷慨中攫取更多好处。只是在交涉中绝不能看上去是完全的心甘情愿，恰恰相反，来自敌人的不甘不愿可以让莱因哈特皇帝乐意提供更多的慷慨。

将那名金发美男子的心情一路解剖到最后，黑发魔术师和他发色介于棕和灰之间的参谋近乎汗流浃背，这样的精神压力倒不完全是由莱因哈特皇帝所施加的，更多是因为他们要在解决恶龙的同时避免自己变成恶龙。

好在凝视过深渊后，两个人很快又开起了玩笑：

“不管怎么说，既然是带着瑞达去见白天鹅，至少得生几个蛋抱回来啊。*”

“好比方。但要这么说，不如带尤利西斯好了，毕竟伯伦希尔其实是个女武神，或许会更青睐男性英雄。而且人家还另有真爱的丈夫，不用担心惨遭七年软禁。*”

笑够之后，两个人又回到检讨现状这一乏味枯燥的工作中来。

现在摆在眼前的还有另一个更紧迫的问题，也是他们必须正视的更加残酷的现实：交出伊谢尔伦之后，现在的伊谢尔伦人将不得不面对一次离散。无论选择艾尔·法西尔还是其他更为边境开发得更不彻底的行星，能供应给民主主义的力量都太过有限，因为他们无法拯救所有反抗帝制的人，甚至在某些极端的条件下，新独立的自治领土一不小心就会变成帝国麻痹人民的遮羞布。

“艾尔·法西尔与其他几颗边境行星所能维持的人口极限，这个问题卡介伦学长应该已经快算好了，可惜这几天一直联系不上。”说到这里，杨心头的不安又加重了几分。

除了同要塞失联这件事外，那个真正让人不安的问题，杨和先寇布两个人都巧妙地避而不谈。将在未来诞生的新民主政权，权力该由谁来掌握。

杨一直等着先寇布像往常一样开始他的教唆，然而先寇布似乎有意放过这次机会，转而说起些闲话来：

“赌债太多，手牌太少，所以你预见到的未来其实是个悲剧吗？”

“只是在讲现实而已。至于所谓的‘未来’，我还没工夫去想。毕竟设计出一个美好的故事是那些有闲暇时间的人该去做的嘛。”

“然而花了一生都忙着构思一部伟大的小说，却从来没有动笔写过一个字，这样的人也是有的。”但这个念头虽然在先寇布的脑中生成，却没有被他讲出来。至少现在他不想对杨说任何会被当做谴责的话。

“如果我非要勉强一下，”前帝国人双手抱着肩膀，半开玩笑半认真地问上司，“说说看，你想象中的未来会是什么样呢？我不相信你没有任何设想。”

杨沉默了一回才开口：“我不想去预言未来是好还是坏。如果你非要我说的话，我只能确定，‘未来’会和我们的现在大不相同。”说完，他忽然又摇头笑了笑，“当然，也不是截然不同。至少你还会在我身边，继续尝试改变我的人格吧。”

黑发魔术师在说这句话时，先寇布觉得自己能从那双黑眼睛里看到星星。

“知道吗，你现在看上去像个算命的。”

“啊，如果可以，我还真不想和命运女神有什么关系，那个老女巫只会对我张牙舞爪，实在没什么吸引力。”

“我的看法和你恰好相反，我觉得吉普赛女郎性感极了。”

“那男人呢？”

先寇布站起来，双手撑在桌面，身体努力前倾，嘴唇几乎要贴到杨的眼皮上。

“我很乐意同阁下分享我对算命先生的看法，所以，回你的房间还是我的？”

然而这个花间浪子没有等到任何他期待的回答。因为门总是会在人们最不期待的时候被推开。

由于杨事先的叮嘱，瑞达II号巡航舰的舰长路易可夫少校不断修改航线，以求能避开磁场干扰，及早恢复同伊谢尔伦要塞的超光速通信。在宇宙历八零零年五月三十一日凌晨三点一十五分，瑞达II号终于恢复了同伊谢尔伦留守成员的联络，更确切的说，是接到了来自尤利西斯号的通讯：前同盟准将安德鲁·霍克逃离了精神病院，并企图暗杀昔日同僚杨威利。

之前杨将命运比作又老又丑又邪恶的女巫，而现在先寇布对这个比喻也开始产生认同了：此次接到这则不祥通信并将消息带给他们的通信员，与那一年巴米利恩会战中接到来自海尼森的休战通知的恰为同一人。

 

黑发魔术师对自己头顶正悬着凶器一事颇有些不以为意，毕竟这不是他第一次直面生命威胁：“啧，我还以为凯撒遭遇刺杀的可能性更高呢。”

“布鲁图比凯撒小十五岁，所以要暗杀对面那个金发小子的人——假如真有这么个人，还是个乳臭未干的娃娃呢。” 先寇布的声音阴沉得像一杯煮过头的咖啡，“但是霍克那个家伙嘛，看来是把和人类文明过不去当成毕生大业了。”

然而这种幽默不过是紧张中的一点调剂。先寇布要集合蔷薇骑士团的士兵做战斗准备，而杨则开始思考这场戏剧性的意外，撇开怨恨的理由不提，被隔离在精神病院中的霍克是如何能够取得武器，召集同志，乘坐太空船出港，来进行这次的恐怖行动呢？

到凌晨四点，整艘巡航舰上的人都已经被动员起来。路易可夫少校已经调转瑞达II的行驶方向，争取同正赶来接应他们的尤利西斯号早点碰头。而先寇布正同派特里契夫一道，排查舰上的人是不是都足够可靠，会不会混进内应。

不仅是军人，艾尔·法西尔政府官员们的房门也被一一敲开。之前杨的原则是万事以罗姆斯基医生这位政府代表优先，然而在这样的特殊时刻，医生等人第一反应却是要求杨作为军事长官负起责任来。

“其实只是一次由精神病患发起的恐怖主义行动而已，不必特别担心。”虽然想这样规劝，但是看几位代表如临大敌的样子，杨觉得自己这句话似乎起不到多少安慰作用。况且代表们虽然是在对杨提出恳求，眼睛却都是看向蔷薇骑士们。蔷薇骑士团的五百名战士已经按照战时标准排班轮休，或是调整护甲，或是擦拭武器，或是闭目养神，或是前往各要道站岗值班。这些陆战高手们的存在，此时此刻似乎远比“奇迹的杨”更令人感到安心。

当然，船上的政府代表中并非人人面如土色，比如温斯坦夫人就选择一脸慈爱的站在布鲁姆哈特中校身后，边看小伙子擦头盔和战斧，边嘘寒问暖。直到先寇布实在看不下去布鲁姆哈特鸡血一样红的脸和快被他擦成镜子的斧头，他拿出绅士风度，请这位可爱的女士同其他代表一起前往最靠近救生舱的安全位置集合。

而后，先寇布对自己的上司勾了勾手指。“你带枪了吗？”先寇布悄声问，但这种事用脚想也知道没可能，所以不等杨回答，他已经招呼一旁的布鲁姆哈特递给杨一把手枪。就像去年用武力将被当成人质的杨救下来后，曾做过的那样。

但这次先寇布说的话却和上次大不相同，他问杨，是要待在舰桥上，还是同罗姆斯基医生等人前往救生舱等候。

“你这是什么意思？”杨皱起眉毛问他。

“这次的事太邪门，保险起见——”

杨挥了挥手，打断了他的话头：“我会待在舰桥上。对方是冲我来的，而且现在不知道他们有多少人，有多少武器，多少军舰。虽然可能性不是很高，但如果发生舰队战，那就不是你要负责的范围了……”

“我可没有要求阁下脱离指挥岗位的意思啊。” 先寇布心想，艾尔·法西尔独立政府的官员与随从尚未接受完背景甄别，相比之下，倒是被自己人把守着的舰桥上更安全些。他找来一套备用盔甲，叫杨换上，“只是希望你做好万全的准备。你看，瑞达II的防御能力远逊色于尤利西斯，要是真遇到危险情况，考虑到阁下坐在桌子上的不良习惯，至少它能保证你不会跌伤颈椎。”

对先寇布明显带有歧视意味的假设，杨既不屑承认也没工夫反驳，只“啧”了声表示不满，然后在蔷薇骑士们的帮助下换上了整套甲胄。接着，他发现这样全副武装后，爬上指挥台这个简单动作变得异常艰难，最后还是派特里契夫看不过眼，把他端了上去，像处理一坨闲置的金属零件一般堆放在指挥台上。

先寇布身上穿得依旧是普通制服——军装裤子和一条工装背心，他半跪半坐在地板上，给自己的盔甲与武器做开战前最后一次保养和检修。这位高大的壮年绅士温柔地擦拭着战斧的手柄，注视那柄斧头的眼神深情至极，杨大概回想了下，似乎就连在床笫之间都没见那双灰棕色的眸子如此含情脉脉过。

但很快，这些无关紧要的细节便被抛到脑后，因为暗杀者迟迟未见登场，裹着盔甲盘坐在指挥台上的魔术师开始打起了瞌睡。

睁开眼时，已经是五月三十一日十三时，瑞达II终于越过磁暴频发的区域同尤利西斯再次取得联系。看到杨平安无事，光屏上的尤里安露出明显安心的笑容，从他眼底的青色阴影来看，这几天这少年人大概被焦虑折磨得不行。然后亚麻色头发的少年被一颗生着红色卷发的头颅挤开了。

波布兰眨动着那双快活的绿眼睛，一一扫过瑞达II号舰桥上的人：“呦，亲爱的长官们，看到你们平安无事，下官真是万分愉悦。”

“这种时候你为什么会跟来。”先寇布手撑着战斧，扬眉问道。

“哎呀，以防万一，如果你们蔷薇骑士寡不敌众，我可以开着斯巴达尼恩带杨提督逃走嘛。”

“胡说八道。”先寇布摇头骂了一句，又转头对杨笑道，“打个赌，这次一旦叫他缠上，就绝对甩不脱啦。所以要重做预案才行，以防被祸头子搞砸这次和谈会议啊。”

说也奇怪，明明瑞达II同尤利西斯等六艘战舰至少还要再过大半天才能会和，而暗杀的阴云也仍盘旋在头顶。然而此时正交换彼此坐标系和其他情报的两条船上，却实在缺乏紧张气氛。先前还折磨着人们精神的焦虑仿佛已成了暴露在春光下的冰雪，悄然地消融掉了。

然而就在人们最松懈的时候，命运女神桀桀怪笑着张开了长满毒刺的手臂。

一出奇怪的戏在瑞达Ⅱ号的周边揭开了序幕。

这天二十三时，一艘武装商船出现在萤幕上，两分钟后，这艘武装商船对准瑞达Ⅱ号开炮。而正当瑞达Ⅱ号准备要应战时，两艘帝国军驱逐舰出现在那艘武装商船的背后，集中了炮火加以攻击，将武装商船连同里面的搭乘者全部歼灭了。

“安德鲁·霍克。” 

派特里契夫稍稍地叹了半口气，好像只让他那巨大肺部里的空气排出一半似地。布鲁姆哈尔特只简短地吐出几个字“那个阴郁自大、令人讨厌的混帐。”但派特里契夫的声音当中却多少带着些许的同情。 

“枉费他是个才子哪，可惜现实并没有走近他。如果问题是用方程式或公式可以解决的，那么他一定可以两三下就把问题解决掉的，可是如果在没有教科书的世界，他就好像活不下去了。”

随后其中一艘帝国驱逐舰透过信号要求通讯，于是双方之间的回路打开了。出现在萤幕上面的影像并不非常明晰，穿着帝国军军服，像是军官的男子，告知他们因为监听通讯，所以得知有恐怖分子企图谋取杨提督的性命。

“恐怖分子已经处理完毕，敬请安心。接下来，将由我等为阁下带路，前往会见皇帝陛下。请无论如何接受我方直接向阁下问候的请求。”

“你怎么看呢，先寇布中将？”黑发魔术师面无表情地看了下坐在他身侧地板上的防御指挥。

“还能怎么看，”前帝国人抱着战斧，眯起锐利的灰眼睛笑道，“全是冯·拉肯上校玩腻了的把戏。”

然而洞穿对方的阴谋，并不意味着危机就能解除。尽管路易可夫少校全心警戒，然而瑞达II只是一艘巡航舰，而对方却有两艘驱逐舰，不过好在尤里安他们快到了。

“我们或许可以多争取些时间。” 先寇布站起身，将头盔戴好。

杨默不作声，打量着先寇布和在他身后不远处，已经整装待发的蔷薇骑士们。

“帮帮忙，我的提督。”先寇布摘掉一只手套，将手掌平摊到杨面前，“你是我认识的最有洞察力的预言家，所以请看看我的掌纹吧，告诉我，你觉得我配的上什么样的命运？”

“无灾无劫活到一百五十岁，在曾子曾孙们终于甩脱一个包袱的喜极而泣中，在温暖的床上长眠。”

“多谢吉言，不过先别急着露出这种表情。” 前帝国人抬手抚上魔术师的脸颊，他笑了笑又说，“还有，能否请阁下略移尊步，去救生舱和罗姆斯基医生他们待在一起？”

“想都别想。”杨直接否决了先寇布的提议，转头吩咐路易可夫少校加速。可是驱逐舰已试图强行靠并过来。似乎确认了杨威利本人就在瑞达II上后，暗杀者们像见到血腥的苍蝇一样失去了耐性。

“请阁下为了属下的福祉照顾好自己的性命，不然就算长命百岁我们余生也只能听好人哭坏人笑了。”

“先寇布中将，贵官还记得我们关于‘服从性’的讨论和贵官许下的誓言吧。”

“没齿难忘。”先寇布将手套带好，同时和参谋长派特里契夫中将交换了一个眼神。于是派特里契夫伸出比杨还要粗两倍的手腕，抓住了杨的肩膀。他攫住黑发的司令官，将人半扛在肩膀上，向救生舱奔了过去，而史路握着一把冲锋枪跟着他们身后。

先寇布听着上司的声音越来越小的叫骂，似乎是在嚷着类似“这事儿没完”“回头算”之类的，他无奈地甩了甩头，心想，可不能让这样的人死在这种地方，不然就有不知多少无辜的好人要遭殃了。


	6. 血色黎明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宇宙历八零零年六月一日，先寇布等人全歼来犯的恐怖分子。  
> 命运之神没有怜悯之心，但是被她诅咒的人们在无边无际的黑暗中，拼上性命用双手为自己撕开一个血色的黎明来。
> 
> 下一章会有番外：银河系三大种马的牌局、杨管皇帝要签名照、伊谢尔伦党人举办了第一届银河系超级女声。

在蔷薇骑士团半个多世纪的传说里，最盛行的一种说法，是同等人数下蔷薇骑士无敌。而就战斗能力和组织纪律来说，先寇布和他的部下们远较那群恐怖分子更为优异。然而面对那些完全没有理智没有痛感，如食尸鬼一般疯狂压上来的敌人，这样的作战阴森可怖又腻歪得令人作呕。宇宙历八零零年六月一日凌晨二时五十五分，发生在瑞达II号与两艘驱逐舰间的战斗终于结束了实际上，如果不是尤利西斯及时赶到，蔷薇骑士团这次搞不好要吃个不大不小的亏。

虽然没有人员牺牲，但是挂彩的不乏其人。大部分是不足挂齿的轻伤，但也有比较倒霉的骑士。比如莱纳·布鲁姆哈特中校，在杀死七八名身披帝国军服的恐怖分子后，他被自己造就的那张厚厚的血地毯坑了个倒仰，摔倒后不幸挨了两枪——不过严格来说，他的伤势不轻不重。说不轻，是因为其中有一枪击穿了他的小腿护甲，接下来有一阵子他得瘸着走路。受了这样的伤显然不适合继续作为护卫跟杨前往和谈。而说不重，则是因为伤势并不致命，做了必要的急救之后，尤利西斯上的军医甚至懒得给他多擦擦脸上身上的血迹，就把他送上前往艾尔·法西尔的船——瑞达II上的尸山血海对好几位艾尔·法西尔的政府官员构成严重的心理刺激，这些可怜人的神经实在难以撑完这次出差，所以至少要分一条船派人护送他们回去。而布鲁姆哈特少校则可以在艾尔·法西尔中心医院接受一位善良又能干的女医师进一步治疗，所以血迹什么的，就留给温斯坦夫人那位优秀的长女处理吧。

派特里契夫中将在把司令丢进救生舱，交给史路少校看顾后，也赶来帮先寇布等人的忙。他在战斗中不幸被伤到了右手腕，在骨头养好前，右手的活动能力要受到不小的限制。然而杨并没有同意尤里安接替派特里契夫中将的申请，将他十八岁的被监护人打发回伊谢尔伦去，顺便将瑞达II带回去清理。上面的残肢与血迹大概够勤务兵们少吃一个月肉再多骂上两个月娘。

至于蔷薇骑士的领袖，华尔特·冯·先寇布也吃了点小亏，他的靴子也因为地上的血海打了个趔趄，又被倒地的布鲁姆哈特绊了一下，头盔磕到墙壁，在颧骨上留下了一小块淤青。这事接下来让硬赖着不肯走的波布兰嘲笑了三四天，直到那块痕迹终于消失。

然而当时先寇布暂时无暇顾及脸上的伤情，他带着一身还不断向空气飘散血沫子的杀气审问了几个剩下来的活口:这些恐怖分子都是地球教教徒，而他们能弄到帝国军舰与制服，显然说明地球教势力已经在帝国生根蔓延。而这个情报或许可以卖给帝国做人情，当一张小牌打。

“说不定可以保住半座伊谢尔伦了。”

在尤利西斯号上，杨看着顾不及沐浴更衣就兴冲冲跑来汇报这则好消息的先寇布，百感交集，一时不知该从哪里骂起才好。

显然，先寇布是故意要刷这种花招，然而还真是让他得逞了。

于是黑发司令只好拨开部下被干涸的血迹粘在面颊上的头发，别回到鬓角。

“你的发型真是乱得一团糟啊，沃利。”

先寇布闻言咧嘴笑了笑，这种时候杨这样称呼他并不是为了表示亲昵，而是因为在同盟通用语中他名字的昵称是“笨蛋”的意思。然而现在，他的提督也只能这样发泄下不满了。

那天是宇宙历八零零年六月一日。命运之神没有怜悯之心，但是被她诅咒的人们在无边无际的黑暗中，拼上性命用双手为自己撕开一个血色的黎明来。

 

备注：1、瑞达II 名字来源于古希腊神话，斯巴达王后勒达是个美女，宙斯恋慕她的美貌化作天鹅与其交欢，然后勒达生了几个蛋，其中包括著名的倾国倾城的佳人海伦。

2、尤利西斯是贡献木马计的那位希腊英雄，返乡途中经过卡吕普索女王的地盘，女王向他求爱不成就软禁了他七年。


	7. Chapter 7

六月三日下午十四点，尤利西斯舰终于同伯伦希尔接舷。

此前米达麦亚等人做了种种准备，务求此次和谈能在宾主尽欢的气氛中进行，而且他们的努力卓有成效。

在人类文明史还以公元纪年时，有位了不起的皇帝曾说过一句振聋发聩的至理名言：“请客，菜要好。”秉持这种理念，伯伦希尔上的第一场招待宴虽然不算盛大，但菜肴足够精美：前菜是名为“星辰大海交响曲”的鲜烤牡蛎配奶油酱汁，主菜也充满帝国风味——一盘又一盘的烟熏猪肘、火腿与猪血香肠，肉色外黑内红，切得薄如纸片，满满铺在酸菜上。对那些刚经历过一场血战的男人们来说，这恐怕人生中所吃过的最奢华香甜的一餐，为了让这些来自敌对阵营的客人有宾至如归之感，宴会的主办者们甚至不惜成本搞来了海尼森的当季樱桃来做甜点的馅料。

罗姆斯基医生吃出了久违的家乡的味道，几乎生出流泪的冲动，他小声同坐在自己身边的杨交换了下意见。只不过十分可惜，尽管同为海尼森土著，黑发元帅的美食鉴赏力却远远逊色于军事才能，如果不是旁人提醒，他完全没分辨出自己嘴里嚼着的樱桃派有什么特别。

罗姆斯基医生本想在宴会结束，同杨好好聊聊什么是“胃知乡愁”，但始终没找到机会。因为接下来的两天里，罗姆斯基既没有见到杨威利也没见到帝国的那位俊美皇帝，但他作为艾尔·法西尔革命政府的领袖，倒也说不上受到冷落，因为一位名叫渥佛·米达麦亚的帝国将军始终陪着他，除了这位蜂蜜色头发的矮个子青年外，罗姆斯基医生还常见到一位身穿帝国军服的玛林道夫伯爵小姐。据说是这位英姿飒爽的短发丽人是皇帝身边的重要顾问。帝国方面似乎拍了这两个人来接待他，同商谈各种关于艾尔·法西尔革命政府未来命运的重要议题。

帝国流露出的意图十分明显：此次出访成员中，只有杨威利才有资格面对帝国最高统治者莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆本人。而这位年轻的帝王更是完全不掩饰自己发起会谈的兴趣点是在谁身上，他几乎算是把杨威利扣在伯伦希尔，两个人在会议室里一聊就是整天。

军政两位领袖都分身乏术，然而他们的随员们却大大安闲下来。只是对派特里契夫和先寇布等人来说，偷得浮生半日闲的新鲜劲一过，这大把的余暇就有些无聊了，因为尤利西斯太熟悉，而伯伦希尔又不允许他们多逛，除了睡觉和打牌，再没有什么别的娱乐活动好做。

直到此次和谈进入第三天，尤利西斯的厕所突发故障，这才给了他们一个参观伯伦希尔顺便借用厕所的机会，只是解决了个人卫生问题后，杨舰队这边却有“捣乱分子”不大想走了。

“阁下想不想要打几局牌啊？”波布兰同他在敌舰卫生间门口遇到的每一位帝国将帅热情的打起了招呼。

在遭到曾有一面之缘的瓦列、高个子的橙色长发、眼神奇怪的小胡子、戴义眼的面色阴沉的大叔和看起来像个正直君子的年轻人以及一位短发美女的拒绝之后，波布兰终于等到回应他这一好意邀约的帝国高级将领——人称“金银妖瞳”的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔元帅，先寇布第一时间就认出这位老对手。

只是罗严塔尔虽然不念旧恶但也不打算孤身前往敌营，他领着三名杨舰队的军官在伯伦希尔的高级军官俱乐部里霸占了一间净室。除了波布兰与先寇布外，派特里契夫也选择留下来，只是波布兰坚信，比起打牌的性质，这名高大健壮的中年人其实更主要是想监视两个“捣蛋分子”不要做什么坏事。

落座后，军衔最低的波布兰率先说了寒暄外的话，他试探着询问金银妖瞳，能否请勤务兵给他们送些酒水过来。

“玩牌怎么可以少的了酒呢！当然，要是红酒就算了，还请给我们啤酒！最好是那天的黑啤酒。”

帝国的招待宴虽然不会看人下菜碟，但酒却是分开供应的，普通随员与校官只能畅饮黑啤酒，而艾尔·法西尔的部长级杨舰队的将官们则多出一种选择，有红酒可以喝。只是从先寇布的杯子里偷倒了半杯将衔特供之后，波布兰对它再无任何幻想。

然而勤务兵却回绝了这种得寸进尺的要求：“很遗憾，此时在伯伦希尔上是不提供酒精饮料的。”

而罗严塔尔看起来也不打算追究勤务兵的态度。

“哦，这不要紧。”先寇布同派特里契夫相视一笑，各自从怀里掏出一个金属制的扁口酒瓶。先寇布自己抿了一口后将扁口瓶递到波布兰手上，而派特里契夫则更表现得更礼貌些，他选择请罗严塔尔先饮。

在尝过扁口酒瓶里的威士忌后，金银妖瞳并没有评论酒得好坏，他只是叫人从自己的旗舰运两箱好酒过来。

“那么，先生们，我们要赌些什么吗?”罗严塔尔一边脱外套挽袖子，一边征求他的三名牌友的意见，“无论是帝国马克，还是第纳尔，我这边都没问题。”

不自在这种情绪似乎随着罗严塔尔的话音一同流窜到波布兰他们那边去。各人的积蓄多少有无且不论，但他们已经很久没有领过薪水。然而这种事如果照实说出来，未免有伤颜面。

“我们也有我们的军规，以金钱的形式进行赌博是不被允许的。”派特里契夫将黑色军装夹克从宽阔的身体上除掉，同时用一种显然是牌桌老手的派头，昂首回敬道，“况且只是赌钱又有什么意思，咱们玩点儿更刺激的！”

此时此刻，先寇布和波布兰不约而同为这位依旧能像素日一般四平八稳的年长同僚暗暗叫了一声好。而罗严塔尔闻听此言，也终于对牌局多了些兴趣。

“哦，那依阁下的意思是？”

“国王游戏版真心话大冒险！”

金黄色的威士忌酒从波布兰的鼻孔里喷溅而出。先寇布也不得不别开脸，免得被人看到他扭曲的笑容。

然而派特里契夫无视了他们的反应，依旧能维持自己的雄厚声音沉稳如初：“赢家有权命令垫底的输家做一件事或者说一段话，输家无权拒绝。”

我们这是在同医护学校的女学员联谊吗？这句话波布兰差点脱口而出，但他马上接到了先寇布的一个眼神。旋即又想起，似乎听一位女友说过，派特里契夫中将的前妻似乎真就当过护士。于是这牢骚只能当腹诽烂在肚子里。

“贵方的赌注还真是特别，是说赢家什么要求都可以提？”

“阁下的考虑很周道。”派特里契夫一本正经地点了点头，“考虑到双方立场，不损害性命，不违背对方的原则和法律，不出这间屋子，加上这三点限制好了。”

“放心吧，阁下，我们保证既不策动你造反，也不会让你喊我们的口号！绝对不会让阁下被贵国的国家安全保障局找茬的。”这是先寇布今天第一次同这位从他战斧底下生还的敌手搭话。

罗严塔尔冷笑道：“所以贵方就没有这种顾虑是吗？那么假如我让你们说对杨威利元帅的玩笑话呢？”

“可是，你这算什么，一点没有冒险性！我们的元帅平时也是被取笑的对象啊，知道吗，三年前的新年——嗷！”波布兰正摇头晃脑准备兜售自家舰队司令的趣闻轶事，却被两只脚踢中胫骨，而且根据方向和力道判断，先寇布用的力气比高高壮壮的派特里契夫更大，“小心些，我的腿要是断掉就麻烦了!”

“你不是飞行员吗，那还要腿做什么？”

“当然是为了一边喝酒一边给女友写情书的时候，可以用脚开斯巴达尼恩！”

在这种紧张气氛全无的对话里，这场四人牌局开始了。


	8. Chapter 8

第一轮的赢家，是在场最年轻的帅哥，杨舰队的击坠王奥利比·波布兰。而该轮垫底则是他的战友华尔特·冯·先寇布中将。

“哎呀，真是没想到啊，我敬爱的长官，咱们愿赌服输？”

“提你的要求吧。”

“那下官就得罪了！”波布兰在愉快地吹了一声悠长的口哨后，想到了个不辜负自己作为杨舰队“家庭道德和健康风气的公敌之一”这种头衔的点子，“跳一段莎乐美吧，先寇布中将。我会用口哨和掌声帮你伴奏的。”

“啧。我会怕你吗？待会儿别第一个捂眼睛！”

于是先寇布表情略有些复杂地站起身，翩翩起舞。虽然没有七重纱，但是由两位同僚友情赞助来的白色领巾依旧被他玩出了些别样的风情，至于他自己那条，一早就在拆解下来之后，被主人挂到金银妖瞳的脖子上。

只是舞者脱自己衣服的速度实在不算快。当勤务兵为他们送来罗严塔尔要的美酒时，先寇布才解开自己衬衫的全部纽扣，正骄傲地撩起背心向其他三位展示自己线条饱满的精悍肌肉。

奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔脖子缠着一条白色帛巾，布料尾端握在敌方的中将手中，而这名高大的褐发男子上身近乎赤裸，当着帝国元帅的面居然还能一边狂浪地扭腰提胯，一边单手解自己腰间的皮带。目击此等场面的勤务兵一时不知是该拔枪喊人来阻止这针对罗严塔尔阁下的突然暗杀，还是该装成什么都没看到，从外面把门带上。但被金银妖瞳挥手斥退之后，这位勤勉的可怜人暗下决心，在没听到枪响与罗严塔尔元帅疾声呼救之前，他不会再踏入那房间半步。

派特里契夫中将符合年龄的沉稳再次发挥了作用：“我个人建议，舞蹈就先跳到这里吧。既然酒已经送到了，那么还是一边痛饮美酒一边享受打牌的乐趣比较好。”

他的两位同僚对此提议都没有反对意见。

罗严塔尔只觉得这两箱酒送来的太及时，他实在需要来一杯。只是在往杯子里倒满酒之前，罗亚塔尔倒也还记得要摘下脖子上的白色长布条物归原主，顺便为之前的余兴节目奉上礼貌的掌声与褒扬：“很精彩的舞姿，阁下是名兼具热情和天分的舞者。”

先寇布咧嘴笑道：“其实若是能用别的道具，我可以发挥得更好，可惜没有带盾牌和战斧。”

然而他的两名战友一致无视了后半截的挑衅。最后四个男人共同举杯，为没跳完的三重纱舞致敬，因为它并没有索要任何一位美男子的头颅当代价，并祝福了彼此的健康。

 

第二轮牌局的最大输家是波布兰，但令这名年轻的击坠王庆幸地是，赢家不是己方的不良中年而是帝国名花终结者罗严塔尔。

“您同瓦列是怎么认识的？”

“哈，认真的吗？您就打算问我这个？”波布兰发自内心地觉得，比起自己的战友，敌人似乎过分仁慈，而且也太无趣了点。

但他还是遵照“真心话大冒险”的游戏规则，如实向罗严塔尔讲述了自己去年的一桩奇遇，他如何在同一名帝国军官的年轻妻子幽会时，差点被对方的丈夫抓奸在床，最后靠着瓦列的帮助，才逃出生天。

“可惜未能来得及同伊莎莱好好道个别啊。”波布兰有些怅然地抿了一口酒，往日盛满阳光的绿眼珠此时也不免黯淡了几分。

“真难得，你居然还记得对方的名字。”

“那是当然，同先寇布中将这样冷酷无情的浪荡子不同，我可是很珍惜每一段邂逅的缘分的。”

而令击坠王感到意外的是，罗严塔尔居然也认识他的前情人。

“是伊莎莱·冯·舒特吗？娘家的姓是丹尼曼……如果是她的话，的确算个美人。”金银妖瞳对波布兰略举了下酒杯，“但比起她的丈夫，你更该庆幸没被她缠上，那位女士的脾气可不好应付。”

于是下一轮牌局里，先寇布和波布兰配合默契，成功截杀了罗严塔尔。

“说说看吧，罗严塔尔阁下，波布兰的那位伊莎莱是怎么甩得你。”

“确切地说，背负上‘令人心灵破损的负心者’这种骂名的人是我。”罗严塔尔一边洗牌一边不咸不淡地同另外三人分享了自己的一段浸满他人血泪的罗曼史：当时才二十二岁的罗严塔尔是新分配到战舰克罗先号的一名上尉，凭借优雅的举止、果断的性情与成熟的男性魅力猎获了上司丹尼曼舰长家那位美貌千金的芳心，当然，更严谨的说法，是那朵娇花主动伸出枝蔓攀到他手里的。

但被摘下的一方当时是因为深信两人将会缔下白首之盟，才对心中良人托付此身，但摘花的却只愿意共享寝床而没考虑过共享未来的人生。于是在那位心碎的淑女流了几公升的泪水之后，有三位长期追求此女而不得的年轻军官带着骑士道精神和私怨，找到了罗严塔尔这个“虚伪的渔色专业户”，要求进行决斗。

“也可以啊，只要你们调整好时间配合我。”金银妖瞳的“好色者”如此回答。

就这样，罗严塔尔在一天内做了三次决斗。一次是用手枪，两次是武力力。他胜了三次，三位重伤者被送进医院。他本身则只有左上臂受了极轻刀创。

听到这里，先寇布也有些怅惘起来：早知如此，当年就应该多对准此人的左肩去砍。

而罗严塔尔的故事还没讲完。由于帝国的军规禁止私下决斗，所以连罗严塔尔在内四名涉事军官都受到处罚，被降官一级。于是罗严塔尔从上尉变成中尉，调任到最前线的伊谢尔伦要塞。

人与人之间的缘分就是如此微妙。试想，如果没有遇到那位多情的小姐，罗严塔尔的军旅经许就不会横生此凡波折，但这样的话，他也就遇不到一生的挚友沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚。后来的形形色色种种也不会出现在金银妖瞳的生命中了。

“无论如何，我还是该为伊莎莱·丹尼曼干一杯，因为有她，我的人生没有才拐到别的岔路上。”这或许是罗严塔尔今日说的第一句发自真心的谦逊之词。

“那么，被波布兰送了一顶绿帽子的舒特先生，是被你重伤的哪一位？”

“哪位都不是。伊莎莱是后来才遇到她现在这位丈夫的。”

“啊，女人……”这下就连派特里契夫都跟着叹息了一声。

“无论如何，我还是爱女人的！”击坠王高高举起手中的酒杯，绿眼睛里盛满了真心，“来吧，为那些温柔的、任性的、多情的、冷酷的、聪明的、顽固的、骄傲的、倔强的、最可恨同时又最可爱的造物，干一杯！”

这下，无论心中是否同意波布兰的告白，在场的男人们都举起了酒杯：“敬女人！”

 

金银妖瞳对那段已烟消云散的罗曼史的回顾开了一个坏头。接下来先寇布、波布兰和罗严塔尔开始抢着做头号的赢家和最后的输家，只为炫耀自己的情场战绩、攀比战果并探听他人尘封的八卦。

而与此同时，在伯伦希尔上距离他们几重墙壁后的另一处房间里，正在进行一场内容和风格都完全迥异的谈话。

世上有多种多样的人存在，有渴望被支配和统治的，有习惯于服从的、有擅长选择性服从的、也有永远拒绝服从的。就算莱因哈特之前对这种复数的人心没有多加留意，那么这三天里，杨威利已经亲身教他对此有了充分的领悟。在第三日的长谈中，杨威利再一次拒绝了莱因哈特皇帝的真心实意的招揽，如果算上去年第一次见面的话，邀请与婉拒的总数各自都已经高达四次。但罗严克拉姆王朝的开辟者不愧是一代人雄，他对眼前这位始终不肯服膺自己的叛军领袖展现了空前绝后的惊人耐心与宽宏大量。

“朕之前听人说过，再一再二，不能再三再四。但朕还是想最后问你一次，为什么，以及，值得么？”

而莱因哈特皇帝的问题让杨威利陷入数日来最漫长的一次沉默中去。他本就不是能言善辩之人，生平最不擅长发表演说，纵然日前也曾为今时今日的应对打过数版腹稿，且发挥了不小的作用，但连日来说“面圣”也好说“合议”也好，一场场冗长的交谈还是快把杨的脑髓耗干，此时此刻，黑发魔术师从内心到躯壳都快被无形的疲倦所吞没。

其实如果能撇开心理包袱，这些谈话还是很融洽的。截至目前为之，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆并没有说过会引起他抵触情绪的话题。这两三天他们除了聊战术和战争，也会谈起各自在上次会面后的生活，至少是一部分生活，因为在谈及私人经历时，他们不可避免地都会提起一些人，略过一些人，再藏起一些人。两个人甚至还聊过些历史。莱因哈特虽然不像杨一样有对历史的盲目热爱，但至少对高登巴姆王朝的诸多史实颇为熟稔，他们在一些历史人物和历史事件的品评臧否上观点颇为近似，甚至有些杨此前不曾掌握的故事内幕，莱因哈特也能对此作出解答。

对这样的莱因哈特，杨很难生出敌意和不满来。

至于未来，比起尚存迷茫的杨，皇帝倒是表现得更有激情和想象力些。虽然每当莱因哈特自陈韬略时，杨就见缝插针地放飞精神和休养脑筋，但他依然可以理解这名小自己九岁的青年对其治下庞大帝国的种种构想：

作为统治者，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆关心普通人民的福祉，他支持推动税务改革，没收大贵族的非法财产，清查整顿官员的腐败，推动边疆行星的农业技术进步以养育增长的人口。皇帝是一位能玩弄多方权力于指掌的伟人，不但能梳理贵族内部多方势力矛盾，也能掌握住少数贵族精英同庞大的草根生黎之间的精妙的平衡。虽然皇帝本人并不喜好文艺，但对文化事业也充满支持……这是一位能从其身上看到历史上诸位贤君的人物，也有很大可能彪炳史册，成为后世君主膜拜学习的典范。

有人认为帝国的伟业毁了自由行星同盟存在的根基。

杨本人并不认同这种似是而非但本质却十分粗陋的论断。因为比起虚有其表的民主体制，人们本能更容易对一位活生生的英主产生信仰，毕竟民主不能取代市场里的面粉和蔬菜。

然而令杨感到隐隐不安的是，他意识到皇帝没有个人的生活。在莱因哈特所讲述的寥寥个人经历中，他嗅不到爱欲。甚至皇帝对臣民的态度与其说是某种关爱之心，也不如说是出于荣誉心和对“伟大事业”的理解。

所以杨从心底忽然冒出一个令他背后生寒的想法：一般来说，人类斗争的动机或是出于生存需要，或是为了野心。而莱因哈特对银河的征服，两者都有，又两者皆非。他建国立业的伟大壮举不是为了满足个人的欲望，背后的动机几乎可以说是近乎虚无，他之所以这么干，或许只是因为他想不到还能干什么。然而可能恰恰是这种空虚狂热的情感支撑莱因哈特皇帝走到现在。简而言之，为了给自己的人生找到生存的动力，或者说，乐子，皇帝便将无数有形或无形的人类财富填进内心的黑洞里去。

莱因哈特··冯·罗严克拉姆竭尽所能要征服银河，创造一个从奥丁到海尼森的大一统帝国，并要对重组后的帝国施加强而有效的控制。有很多人为这一伟大的成就欢呼流泪，甚至这种拜服可能有很大程度发自内心。但与此同时，在这一过程中，有成千上万的人死去或被杀，除了这些不必要的流血，还诞生了数以万计的战俘和奴隶，有人失去了家园，有人失去了亲人，有人失去了祖国，也有人虽然没有失去有形的肉体，却在思想上惨遭劫掠了。

所以作为皇帝的莱因哈特越是伟大不凡，他对民主和自由的威胁也就越大。

在杨陷入冥想中时，莱因哈特并没有出言催促，只是静待杨自己醒转过来。而看着金发年轻人苍冰一般的眼睛，杨终于想到了自己的答案。

“第一次见面之后，我曾经想过，您对民主共和政体的指责是不是太过尖锐了？适合‘自由’的环境只会使自由堕落？以我的智慧，当时并不能对此作出明快的回答。但与您分别后的这段日子，经历了些变故，又看了些书，倒是想明白了一些事。”

“哦？”皇帝交叠起两条修长的腿，仿佛用雪花石膏精雕而成的细白手指在膝盖前交拢，他扬起秀美精致的前额，对杨威利微微示意了下，“那么，说说看吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

虽然说是要为自由与民主辩护，但杨开口时先说的却像是无关紧要的内容，语气也并不怎么严肃：

“身边的人经常会劝我，像什么‘多少注意下场合’啦，‘不要说不合时宜的话’啦，但是自觉不自觉地，我似乎总是会违背大家的意思。所以我想，我这样的人要是可以什么都不用干也能好好生活，每天随便发牢骚说酸话就好了。如果可以选，真希望能这样自由自在地过完一生。”

年轻的君主哑然失笑，说：“这并不难办到，所以如果朕准许——”

“多谢好意，陛下。但是，‘我并不期望赫利孔倾泻出别样的泉水，或是福帕斯放下他的弓与箭，我并没有哀求这样的恩典’。”年长些的智将垂下双眼，他摘掉军帽在面前连连扇动，好像这样就能吹走从脸皮下冒出的热气似的。这几句诗是不久前偶然听到的，在一个并不怎么适合讨论诗作的场合。没想到却在此时此刻脱口而出了。

施放善意却被人横加打断，这本该是令人恼火的冒犯，尤其被凌越的对象还是统治银河帝国的君主。然而当莱因哈特意识到自己的谈话者所引用的是他不曾听过诗句后，这位年轻的皇帝心中忽然升起些小孩子一样的好奇：“这是……诗？谁人所做？”

“是马基雅维利，陛下。诗的名字叫《驴》。”

这本是一句稀松平常的叙述，但当它从黑发魔术师嘴里说出来，且搭配上一张苦笑的面孔时，似乎有了一分不同寻常的趣味。

于是从皇帝的喉咙里骤然迸发出一串清朗的笑声。莱因哈特笑得如此猛烈，以至于一头金色长发都在他前仰后合间变得有些散乱。几绺发丝滑落到他白皙的脸侧，莱因哈特拨开它们，才笑着对杨说：“我没有想到，阁下还喜欢读诗。”

这是数日来，皇帝第一次对人使用敬语。正如杨也是第一次称呼他“陛下”，此前他都竭力避免使用这样的字眼，而只称呼对方为“您”。如果让尤里安等人知道，或许会认为这种莫名的坚持有些徒费心机，因为就算用上“陛下”这种尊称也不等于会被纳入臣属关系，毕竟“陛下”不是“吾主”。

但莱因哈特能回以敬称，这样的心胸令杨再次叹服。另一方面，对前同盟最年轻的元帅来说，也的确更喜欢在对等和宽松的气氛里同人聊天。

杨将黑色贝雷帽随意搁到茶桌上，同时撒了个不大不小的谎:“只是偶然翻翻。”

他端起茶杯润了下咽喉，才接着往下说，“我记忆力并不怎么好，相比之下有韵致的文字，倒还比较容易记住，尤其是那些表达激情的诗句，比如互助互爱、团结一致地对抗极权及暴政、不断进取、追求自由和解放，我觉得这些都是人类精神中最为宝贵的部分。然而人类的激情中也包括憎恨、嫉妒、猜疑、迷信这些负面的情感，更遗憾的是，它们还是人性之中不可剥离的部分。”

杨越说声音越低，到最后几至于叹息。话说到这里，似乎已经偏离正轨越来越远，但莱因哈特却像是被魔术催眠了一般，居然一直静静聆听，而没有出手将话题带回原有的道路中来。

直到杨终于苦笑着摇头，恢复正常的音量，说：“然而再怎么不满，最后大概也只能苦笑着接受，因为对自由的人来说，他的情感和精神也该是自由的。”

莱因哈特一直听到这里，才决定加入到对话中去：“如阁下所说的，既然自由的人类意志中同样包括种种不义的成分，那么由这样的‘自由人’凭借所谓‘自由意志’建立和维系的政体又会如何呢？民主共和体制下的权力倾轧、腐败和内讧，史不绝书。所以纵然有一个共和国，它就真能比在我治下更能让阁下感到安闲自在吗？”

“是的，如您所说，共和国中可能永远存在相互冲突的权力关系，会有严酷的斗争，甚至还有僭政和各种不道德，这些动乱和冲突会不断威胁民主共和体制，甚至成为共和国毁灭的原因，然而这也是共和国的生命力所在。因为惟有在民主共和的秩序中，不同气质的人类精神才能都得到表达，而且必须被表达。如果不是如此，那国家也不过是一个疾病缠身的人，不再有激情，是因为他使不出力气。无论失去激情的病患还是没有自由的囚徒，都是我不想成为的人。国家也是一样。”


	10. Chapter 10

从罗亚塔尔如何摘取名为伊莎莱·丹尼曼的鲜花开始算起，派特里契夫中将已经听了二十九桩风流韵事了。无辜的淑女如何梦碎，豁达的女兵为谁黯然，闺中密友怎么就突然大打出手，而从奥丁到伊谢尔伦为什么军中会有那么多的单身汉……这一切的源头，居然都可以归咎于他身边这三名罪孽深重的男子。而看着自己手中的牌，又是不好不坏，不上不下，于是杨舰队的副幕僚长活动了下自己宽阔厚实的肩膀，认命地准备听第三十个肯定不怎么感人的爱情故事。

“事情似乎有些不对劲啊，先寇布中将。”波布兰一边出牌一边质问坐在他右手边的“不良中年”。在这场别开生面的“情史对对碰”比赛中，先寇布迄今为止赢得最多，输得最少，是以从他嘴里掏出的艳史还不如罗严塔尔的一半多，“为什么你说的都是那么久远之前的故事，是因为没有新鲜些的可以讲了吗？”

“刚刚不是才帮你澄清过两年前的那件事吗？”

“难道说这一年来魔王就放弃同魔女的修炼了吗？”

“恰恰相反。不过是觉得越年轻的时候，女人的存在感和新鲜度也越强烈，是以才选择温故的。”

“真是这样吗？我还以为要关怀下我亲爱的长官的身体和生活质量了。”

“多谢关心，但完全是多虑。”

“以年龄推断，同卡琳母亲邂逅应该是在你二十岁以前吧，正好是最觉得女色新鲜的时候呢。接下来要不要说说看？”

“哪可能每一个都记得住呢。”先寇布淡淡道，“我和某些半瓶水的品位不太一样，没法叮当作响得招摇！”

“是因为真心珍视，全情投入，所以才能记忆犹新。毕竟如果是都跟中将那样，随随随便就能满足得话，愉悦感势必要锐减的。”

“这就不劳尊驾费心了。”

“那么男人的情况又如何呢？”罗严塔尔忽然插进话来。

先寇布抬起头盯着金银妖瞳，暗自琢磨对方是真得随意发问，还是特意有此一问。

但罗严塔尔却若无其事继续说道：“阁下方才说，还是年轻的时候觉得女色更新鲜，那么是想说年龄渐长后，口味就开始发生变化了吗？”

先寇布啧啧假笑两声，英俊端整的面容上渐渐浮现起猛虎择人而噬的威胁的表情。但在他反唇相讥之前，波布兰已经快人快语惊叫道：“天啊，我是听到了什么暗示？居然有帝国元帅向我方的不良中年自荐枕席吗？”

罗严塔尔额头有根血管骤然暴起跳动了几下，如果眼神可以化成利刃，从伊谢尔伦来的击坠王或许早已性命不存。

派特里契夫不得不站出来为所有人解围：“咳咳，先生们，请专心些，我们这一轮还没打完呢！”末了，他又提醒波布兰一句，“中校，与其这样低级地激将，不如正面击溃吧，这一局你要是当上大赢家，那么想听什么，就可以听什么啦。”

“好主意。”年轻的王牌飞行员从善如流，并且靠着幸运女神的青睐摘得胜利果实。而派特里契夫作为第二名，第三十次苟全了自己的节操。先寇布则怀着对金银妖瞳新仇旧恨，向老对手发动决死冲锋，而罗严塔尔终于不敌告负，倒是帮波布兰解决了二选一的烦恼。

“好吧，那这次就先轮到罗严塔尔元帅，至于先寇布中将的最新风流债就留待下一局吧。”波布兰对自己的牌技和运气都自信满满，他用手指在桌子上轻快地敲着节奏，一双绿眼珠转来转去，直到想出一个在他看来最能让帝国提督体无完肤的问题：“尊敬的帝国元帅阁下，此时此刻，请你在伯伦希尔上选出三个人，一个你最想杀死的，一个你最想结婚的，还有一个你最想与之一夜春风的！”

于是这下还真有女学生联谊会的感觉了。先寇布忍不住灌了自己一大口啤酒，但对罗严塔尔将如何回答倒也不是完全没有兴趣。

“如果我说，最想杀死的是贵方的司令官，你们会如何？”

“不会如何，这是情理中的答案，可惜无趣至极。”先寇布放下酒瓶，脸上再度露出食人猛虎一般的微笑。派特里契夫不由扶额，觉得今日同僚未免有些太沉不住气了。

“但真可惜，在伯伦希尔上有远比杨威利更碍眼也更危险的存在。”

闻听此言，波布兰又同先寇布耳语了一句：“啧，他这是对你因爱生恨了？”

而果不其然，飞行员的小腿又一次惨遭蹂躏。

罗严塔尔不知道是没听见还是听到了也以成熟的气度无视这种低劣的挑拨，直接公布答案：“这个人你们刚刚也见到了，就是那位戴义眼的，巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦。”

三声口哨同时响起，表达了对罗严塔尔这种选择的同情和理解。

“还有两个人呢，快说快说！”波布兰用酒杯敲着酒瓶催促起来。

罗严塔尔摇了摇头，说：“我这辈子是不会结婚的。”

这样的敷衍令波布兰不满地嚷嚷起来：“只是假设，假设！又不是真得就让你去下跪求婚！” 

但罗严塔尔却只是皱着眉摇头，再不肯多吐露一个字。

这一下，就连派特里契夫也有些好奇了。他主动往罗严塔尔面前的杯子里添了些酒，以一种过来人的口吻，好声好气地哄劝起金银妖瞳来：“只是个需要发挥想象力就能打得出来的问题，如果可以，你希望和这条船上的什么人，共享财富、地位、权柄和生命，无论贫穷富贵，健康疾病，都一同并肩携手，渡此余生，并由这个人在你身后为你服丧，为你痛哭？”

波布兰忍不住又跟先寇布咬起耳朵来：“我说，派特里契夫中将是在背自己的婚礼誓词吗？”

先寇布没搭腔，只是心有戚戚焉地碰了碰波布兰的酒杯。

有一个瞬间，罗严塔尔颜色不一的眼睛里同时跃升起一点星星之火，但转瞬即灭，他再一次给出了否定的答案：“没有这样的人。”罗严塔尔的话语中比方才还多了一丝涩然，“这世界上，没谁能永远陪着谁。”

他一口气饮干了杯子里的酒，好像这样就能让他心里更痛快些似的，但心中块垒有没有被浇透尚且不论，这位帝国元帅深沉的嗓音倒是被酒精完全洇湿了。“世界上没有不会背叛的女人……但好在还有男人，有友谊，我觉得我的挚友是值得信赖和托付的对象，将来或许可以靠他操办我的葬礼。”

“哎呀，真可怜，我都想劝他来我们这边了，毕竟同盟早可以合法登记同性婚姻了。”

“想太多了，再说，那位米达麦亚提督据我所知是已婚者。”

“所以是传说中的不伦关系吗？”

“我觉得可能是银河系最无望的单相思。”

派特里契夫高声咳嗽着将己方两大伤风败俗的窃窃私语掩盖过去。

波布兰摊开手，耸了耸肩，说：“好吧，第三个问题或许也不用回答了，我们大家都知道答案，毕竟伯伦希尔上只有一位美女。”

“如果你指的是玛林道夫小姐，那你可猜错人了。”

“怎么，难道她已经订婚了？还是你不喜欢她的发型？”

“看来是追不上吧！”

面对先寇布的嘲弄，罗严塔尔只是傲慢地甩了下头，冷笑道：“马琳道夫小姐是我方最为杰出的智囊之一，我对这位同僚心存敬意。但是女人太聪明理智，就跟性感无缘了。”

波布兰深深吸了口气，才摇头叹道： “这话要是让我们那的任何一名女性军官听到，都会开枪在你身上开一个洞，还要踩着你的脸啐一口：‘呸，你这个愚蠢的大男子主义沙文猪’。”

年轻的击坠王捏着嗓子尖声尖气地学了一句女权主义风格的咒骂。先寇布为他惟妙惟肖的演出鼓了几下巴掌，赞道：“真是入木三分，敢问是哪位冰雪聪明的女士给了你这样刻骨铭心的教训。”

“哎，真可惜，一位都不曾有！我只是运用了下想象力。”

“说到想象力嘛……这一点上，阁下就比波布兰这家伙差远了。”先寇布摸着下巴，不怀好意地打量着罗严塔尔，而后，他笑着讲出令在场听众无不心惊肉跳的大胆发言，“你刚才完全可以说，先选择同莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆皇帝陛下结婚，然后再弑君篡位，这样阁下就一跃成为至高的统治者，拥有随便拉视线范围内任何一位美人上床的特权了。”

这下面色陡沉的人换成金银妖瞳了。罗严塔尔像一只锁定猎物后时刻准备攻击的鹰鹫一样，死死瞪着先寇布。电光石火间，他心里已经擦亮了数个念头：难道这个叛逆者的后代是知道了什么，才说出这种挑衅吗？或许对方知道皇帝的家史，这并不稀奇。至于造反篡权和取而代之这种话，他不是第一次听到这种挖苦、预言或着说是煽动，其实这些话没有价值，完全可以同过去一样无视……但此时此刻罗严塔尔的心情却莫名败坏到极点。

“啊，恭喜阁下现在越过奥贝斯坦，成为我在这条船最想杀死的对象了。”

“我对此并不意外。不臣之心被我猜中，所以想要杀人灭口了？”

“只是单纯看你不顺眼。”罗严塔尔抱着肩膀冷笑道，“不过想不到以民主阵营自居的人，对专制特权了解得挺清楚嘛，而且对如何靠阴谋手段篡位夺权也很懂行，有这样的天赋，该说无怪乎成为叛乱分子吗？”

“啊，我明白了！”波布兰突然站起身来，以拳击掌，说，“同视线内任何一位美人上床是君主特权，这样的话，就能理解为什么贵国那位皇帝陛下至今依然单身了！因为他视线范围内没有比他美的人嘛！”

抢在另外两人开口之前，派特里契夫将洗好的纸牌重重拍在桌子上：“玩笑话到此为止吧，先生们，我们该开始下一轮了！”

在接下来的牌局中，罗严塔尔、波布兰和先寇布都赌红了眼，他们每一个人都不想再接受谁的折磨，同时也想好了该如何炮制另两个人。只不过这次，幸运女神终于对派特里契夫微笑了，这位耿直的军官终于获得了一次作为“冠军”对输家提要求的权力。而罗严塔尔吃了没有同阵营帮手的亏，再次惜败于先寇布和波布兰配合默契的截杀。

“提你的条件吧！”罗严塔尔侧过头，直视着对方阵营看上去唯一像个正直之人的中年将官。

派特里契夫耸了耸他宽厚的肩膀，说：“我今天已经听够罗曼史了。我的手臂前几天受了点伤，现在还活动不是很方便，所以能不能请你帮我捶捶肩膀和后背呢？”

“换一个！”金银妖瞳皱紧了眉头，“你可以随便报一个你说得出口的价码，无论帝国马克还是第纳尔，我现在就可以给你开支票，如果你要现金，黑市的手续费我也可以支付。”

派特里契夫笑着对罗严塔尔挤了下眼，说：“那么，就帝国马克吧，支票现金都无所谓，数额只要足够雇佣一位帝国元帅为我按摩肩膀就可以了。”

波布兰和先寇布为派特里契夫的灵机一动哄然叫妙。而金银妖瞳脸上却阴晴不定。叛军就是叛军，没有一个好鸟，而且越是看上去忠厚的，说不定越是可恶之徒。罗严塔尔现在对此事有了清晰而坚定的认识。但他终于还是站起身，手捏成拳头，在派特里契夫顶的上别人两倍宽的肩膀上重重敲打起来。

“非常感谢，但是还请换个位置，往下面点，对，就是那里，保持这个力道。”当派特里契夫一本正经地下达指令时，先寇布和波布兰用拳头擂着桌子狂笑不止。尤其是波布兰，如果不是脚上的军靴一时不好脱，他简直想用鞋底狠狠砸几下桌面！

“干得真不赖！”先寇布揩去眼角笑出来的泪花，他好不容易才能呼吸匀净地讲话，“可惜亚典波罗不在场，这件事完全值得被写下来，在双方历史中大书特书。”

这时，却有不属于四个人的声音插话进来：“回忆录作家不在，但还有个业余的历史爱好者，需要不需要啊？”

先寇布循着声音转头，发现自己黑发黑眼的上司正站在门口，笑眯眯地打量着他们四个人，而在他腋下，还夹着一幅画框。


	11. Chapter 11

先寇布循着声音转头，看到自己黑发黑眼的上司站在门口，正笑眯眯地打量着他们四个人，而在他腋下，还夹着一幅画框。

原本牌桌边的站立者只有罗严塔尔一人，因为要帮派特里契夫捶肩膀，但现在罗严塔尔正好停下手上的动作，转身对才出现的敌方智将礼貌地致意。在杨舰队内部有“手上拿着酒杯时不谈阶级”的不成文习惯，按说这一点本该也被从尤利西斯带到伯伦希尔上，然而因为罗严塔尔的举动，先寇布等人也不得不一同起身，对他们的长官致以军礼。这下就连杨也只好将相框换到另一侧用左胳膊夹着，抬起右手对帝国元帅与自己的部下回了一礼。

先寇布放下手臂后，便离开牌桌走到黑发黑眼的司令官身旁。他接过杨手中的相框，瞥了一眼上面的内容，不由露出一个会心的微笑：“照片拍得不错……”他低声又问，“这么说，事情都办完了？”

“哪有个完呐！”杨本想这样回答，但顾虑到尚有一名帝国元帅在场，有些话就不能随随便便说出来了。

“很抱歉打扰了诸位的兴致。”这一句话，黑发魔术师是说给所有人听的。

但在杨对自己人说出后半句“到此为止，咱们该回去了”之前，金银妖瞳已经从鼻子里喷出一声冷笑，问：“这是赢了就想溜吗？”

“没办法啊，谁让我们的元帅一直努力向我们灌输‘穷寇莫追’的道理。”说完，红发绿眸的青年击坠王以一个潇洒利落的姿势将手中的纸牌丢回到桌子上。

先寇布同样没有理会罗严塔尔的挑衅，只是对杨一本正经地请示：“在此之前，还请批准我再借用下这里的洗手间。尤利西斯的厕所今早坏掉了，现在还不知道修好了没有。”

唯一没有即时准备离开的只有派特里契夫，这名身材宽大的中年壮汉反而坐回到椅子上，十分诚恳地看着罗严塔尔，说：“阁下，我的肩膀您才只敲了一边，在先寇布中将他们回来前，咱们抓紧时间继续吧。”

于是当波布兰与先寇布暂时离席去解决个人内急时，派特里契夫则在杨的见证下完完整整地享受起自己赢来的彩头。而后也不需要杨再特意下达诸如“全员逃跑”这样的指令，因为罗严塔尔的面色就是提示所有人“他们该撤回尤利西斯了”的最佳信号弹。

“哎呀，看来咱们要留下一个坏名声了。”走上舷梯时，先寇布故作惋惜地耸了下肩膀，“我其实还挺想同那位金银妖瞳再打几局的，想必对方也未能尽兴吧。”

“现在说这个太晚了吧！再说，全银河还有不知道我们舰队最擅长逃跑的帝国军人吗？”

派特里契夫话音才落地，肩膀就被波布兰勾住了。

“我们的派特里契夫中将今天可得意啦！因为数你的战果最大嘛！哈，可惜当时没能把当时的场面拍下来。”波布兰想了想，又对先寇布挤眉弄眼笑道，“至于你，我亲爱的长官，要多谢杨提督救了你，因为我本来打算下一局就让你向大家坦白的！这一年来，少了一个陪衬后，我就成了其他一些人的眼中钉啦。啧啧，居然说我这张英俊面容是‘单身公害’，宪兵们的想象力也是实在可以了……不过，现在都是可靠的自己人，说说吧，到底是谁这么不幸又这么善良，居然还在同你约会？我真想大发慈悲，帮那位不开眼的可怜人及时认清阁下的真面目，快点甩掉你算了！”

“认清他的什么真面目？”杨好奇地插进话来。

“那就是先寇布中将的舞姿，他今天满怀激情为帝国军的罗严塔尔提督贡献了一曲火辣辣的莎乐美。我不但用脑子将那画面记得牢牢的，还拍了几张。”波布兰将一只手举在自己的绿眼睛前，伴随着嘴里发出的“咔嚓”声，用手指比划了两下按快门的动作。

先寇布冷哼了一声：“那可真是劳你费心了。”

“小意思！不过请放心，我保证只给被你藏起来的佳人过目，绝不外传。”

“那么，我就帮你满足好奇心吧。”杨轻轻叹了口气，说，“如果没有意外，你口中那位‘不幸的善良人’、‘不开眼的可怜人’，以及所谓的被‘金屋藏娇’的对象，应该都是在说我。”

波布兰倒吸一口凉气，平日里鲜少沾染忧愁的五官此时却纠结成一团，然而这并不能让他躲掉司令官伸至他面前的手。

“所以说好的照片呢？”杨怀着恶作剧的心情，对着波布兰勾了勾手指，口中还认真催促道，“不是说要给我看的吗？”

“噫，请饶过我吧，杨提督!喂，喂，先寇布中将，你别跑，说句话啦！”

然而先寇布却仿佛诚心和波布兰作对一样，一言不发地加快脚步，将这喧闹的喜剧现场甩到身后。这并不是临阵脱逃，而是他一早就打算好，要帮杨将那个装着莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆半身照的珍贵相框送回房间去。

有句话波布兰可是讲错了。前帝国流亡贵族心想，今天在伯伦希尔上，真正赢得豪赌大获全胜的人并不是派特里契夫，而那颗最大最甜美的战果此时正被他牢牢握在手里。


	12. Chapter 12

尽管于人前尚能绷紧面皮，但等到只剩两个人独处时，先寇布终于忍不住还是问了一句：“今天是怎么了，这么主动可不像你。”  
“就算是我，偶尔也会积极一次的。”侧躺在床上的另一个人边翻阅志怪小说边漫不经心回答。  
“是这样吗？还真是叫人感动。”说着，先寇布走回床边坐下，信手拨开杨黑色的额发，探了一下他额头的温度，又假意叹了一句，“似乎的确没有发烧。”  
在前帝国人收回手掌前，他的手腕已先被杨反握住了。魔术师的视线从书本中挪开，沿着先寇布的那条手臂向上攀升，直至勾缠住这人似笑非笑的眼睛。  
“倒是说说你吧。”杨合上书，借着先寇布的臂膀微微用力便从床上半坐起身，“为什么跑到伯伦希尔上去？”  
“不是已经说了，为了借用洗手间。”  
“然后又从借厕所变成同一位帝国军队的元帅聚赌？”  
“如果我说那是因为太无聊了，您信吗？”  
“我想听听除此之外的理由。”  
先寇布本预备接着用玩笑般的语气混过去，然而当他意识到自己已被杨用那种懒洋洋的目光完全罩住后，终于还是说了实话：  
从帝国流亡而来的维利伯尔·由希姆·冯·梅尔卡兹提督，其妻子至今仍滞留帝国本土，夫妻二人分别已久。尽管那位旧前帝国一级上将平素从不曾提起，但心中对发妻并非毫无牵挂，而这点并不能瞒过他的副官舒耐德。就连舒耐德自己也有个兄弟正在帝国军中服役，彼此音容阻隔，生死不知。  
直到数日之前，莱因哈特皇帝从伯伦希尔上发出的要求停战和谈的超光速通信抵达尤利西斯号上，做兄长的认出通信的编码风格乃是出自胞弟的手笔，舒奈德据此得以确认自己的手足不仅安然无恙，似乎还得到了升迁，成为皇帝的旗舰上的一名通讯官员。  
于是怀着五分欣慰五分怅惘，舒奈德给弟弟写了一封极其简短的亲笔信，又替长官草拟了一纸家书。赶在瑞达II出发之前，两封信一并交到先寇布手里。  
“你看，我只是想帮助两位苦苦思念亲人的同僚传递下报平安的书信，如此而已。”说着，先寇布用双手比出一只振翅飞翔的信鸽，从杨眼前蹁跹掠过。  
“你们代传家信这件事，梅尔卡兹提督知情吗？”  
“在我们出发前，他应该所知不详，但也不至于说完全蒙在鼓里。不过现在嘛，梅尔卡兹提督想必已经知道个大概了。至少以我观察，凭舒奈德的禀赋，是不太可能瞒住他那位长官自行其是如此之久的。事先声明，我看过两封信的内容，没有发现任何问题，巴格达胥也确认过这一点了——当然，我们一致以为舒奈德少校代笔的那封，语气稍稍有些那个。”  
“所以巴格达胥也参与了？真是棒透了，够让姆莱中将关你们三个月禁闭的。”  
先寇布耸了耸肩膀，说：“如果实在要关禁闭，那也没办法，做错事就活该受罚嘛。只不过，我的提督呀，尽管舒奈德是出于私心，我们的理由也不算多光明正大，做法更是不合乎纪律，然而做错事并不等于是在做坏事。毕竟，人皆有恻隐之心嘛。”  
“而作为唤起你恻隐之心的代价，舒奈德少校就必须帮助林滋上校一起接管陆战队的事务吧？”  
“嗯，当然，信鸽需要喂食，邮差需要邮资。”  
杨选择对先寇布的这种厚颜嗤之以鼻，他重新躺回去，一边翻书一边问这名大胆的星际邮政志愿者：“所以信投出去了没有？”  
“第一天登上伯伦希尔赴宴时就已经同对方碰过头了。今天是为了取得回音，好带给舒耐德少校。请你放心，这一来一往绝没有惊动到任何人，谁也不想给舒奈德的兄弟找麻烦。”  
“于众目睽睽之下，演出雁过无踪的戏码？真是惊人的壮举。”  
“比起你今日的表现，恐怕这些倒不算什么了。”说着，先寇布将两条长腿提到床上，舒平身躯，头颅枕着自己的双臂，又盘问起自己身畔卧着的人来，“接下去是不是该轮到你交代了？”  
前同盟最年轻的智将却佯装不解其意，信手又翻过一页书：“你指什么？”  
先寇布扬起尖下巴对着墙角努了努嘴。杨从伯伦希尔带回的相框正竖放在那里，宫廷摄影师以精湛的制图技术将那位年轻君王的惊世美貌毫发毕现地凝固在相纸上，而拱围着那具半身人像的金质相框，则镂刻有精美的花纹，看上去活像黄金雄狮骄傲的长鬃。  
“周旋了两三天，如果只带一张照片回来，未免太说不过去。”  
“那可是银河系第一美男子的签名照哟。我相信伯伦希尔上再找不出一张比它更好的啦。”  
“是的，想必卡介伦中将的千金们会对这件慷慨的赠礼爱不释手。但我相信你肯定还把更多的天鹅蛋拐到手里了！”  
“你当我是专门偷鸟蛋的贼鸥吗？”杨没好气地瞪了一眼分明是在拿他取乐的前帝国流亡者，复又发出一声叹息，“不过比作鸟蛋，倒也没错，因为一切都还尚待孵化。”  
尽管本人已经努力克制加掩饰，但自魔术师的黑眼睛里倾泻出的一线闪光，其实足以让先寇布抓住他心头蹦哒着的那只小鸟的翅尖了。  
被杨的愉悦之情传染，先寇布的嘴角也不自觉地勾起一个弧度。他慢悠悠翻了个身，同杨面对面侧卧，手臂勾过一只枕头垫在脑袋下方，才开口笑道：“请从头开始讲吧，反正午休的时间还长着呢。”

于是黑发黑眼的魔术师一边阅读吸血鬼的怪谈，一边回忆起自己同莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的谈话来。  
他同先寇布大致复述了下自己如何为共和制度下的自由精神辩护的，并坦率承认，那一番说辞一开始并没有打动莱因哈特皇帝。  
“或许激情与活力是人生必须，但它们并不能让人活得更久，因纵情酒色而短卒者比比皆是。同样，为了维持所谓的国家活力，难道就必须容许人们打着‘自由’的旗号无休无止的对立冲突下去，甚至明知这会破坏国家的长治久安？很难想象，阁下居然以为这样会更好？撇开阁下个人理想不谈，既不能延续国祚又不能团结人民，于经济也无甚直接建树，还一不小心就会激化社会的不稳定因素，这样的自由对广大生黎又有什么意义呢？”  
来自莱因哈特的质疑，让杨忍不住再次皱眉，他借着低头喝茶的机会，试图将别扭的情绪压回心里去。若换做其他自由主义最坚定的信徒或许会当场便要反驳说，自由本身便是意义所在，谁妄图从自由中找寻自由之外的东西，谁就不配拥有自由。  
只可惜对于莱因哈特这样堪称“民主政治天敌”的英主来说，鼓吹自由的魅力并不能算作有力回敬。因为统治着罗严克拉姆王朝的皇帝势必对如何确保国土完整与国家存续更感兴趣，而自由意志与民主主义将对一个专制政权的稳定与传承构成何等威胁，莱因哈特对此有极为清醒和深刻的认知。而且皇帝暗示得不错，自由也好，民主主义也好，的确不能取代三餐一枕这种人类最根本的生存需求，甚至对相当多数的人来说，比起自己打地基修房顶，直接托庇于由明君圣主建筑起的广厦，或许来得更加舒服。  
所以真的能从这位铁腕丝毫不逊鲁道夫大帝的帝国皇帝的手中，夺下一颗甚至几颗星星，使自由的意志能在民主共和的基础上保存下去？  
凝视并感受过莱因哈特那双苍冰色的眼睛里透出的坚定意志后，从胃部传来阵阵抽搐感在真切地提醒着黑发魔术师，要打赢这一仗会有多么艰难。甚至曾有那么一个瞬间，就连“奇迹的杨”自己也不禁有片刻动摇。  
但若是换个角度想，正因面对的人是这样的莱因哈特皇帝，才更有与之商榷的价值了。  
杨一口气饮干杯子里的仅剩一丝余温的茶水，他发现自己对接下去的将要进行的辩论已经萌生出了前所未有的兴致。  
莱因哈特的话暴露了他对民主政治最大的一个盲点，在民主共和的土地上，与自由的花朵相伴生的还有名为宪法的藤蔓。如果说民主可以将自由的人性从政治权力下解放出来，那么宪政则是那道保证政权和人民各自发展个性，同时又能绳束各种人性冲突不至逾越分寸，以维系社会最广泛的稳定与和平的篱笆。  
是的，一部宪法才是杨此次真正想要兜售给莱因哈特的宝物。只是他一直在寻找合适的时机进言。  
不过在真正亮出底牌前，杨不介意先虚晃一枪，这样才能更好直逼要害。  
“民主主义对人类自由精神的维护并不意味着无条件的放任。不过有一点，您说得倒是没错，自由并不万能，不能让弱者变强，不能让愚者变聪慧，不能保证每个公民都不犯罪，也不能保证人类社会朝着更美好的未来迈进。然而若是声称可以依靠国家这种统治工具办到这几点，那恐怕也是一种神话。此外，考虑到国家这种形式并不是天然出现在人类历史中的，同样也不会永远存在，那么如果有一天，共和国为了自身的繁荣和稳定就去剥夺人民的权力，甚至堕落成名为‘民主’实际却是少数人统治多数人的特权道具，那比起维护这样一个国家的生命，我以为倒还是将自由从强权下解救出来更为重要。”  
作为拥有一个庞大的帝国且正在施行少数人对多数人专政的统治者，莱因哈特并没有反驳杨的话语，他只是单手支颐，饶有兴致地打量着面前的宿敌。而从这位君主无波无澜的目光中，杨难以判断他有没有上钩，唯一可断定的，是这个人暂时还未被这番近乎挑衅的话语激怒。  
那么将话锋磨得更锋利些又会如何呢？  
“您刚刚提到团结。如果说，是自由使共和国内权力斗争频仍，激化内乱，加速了国家走向分裂和崩溃的过程，那么对于想必您十分熟悉的，同样存在于君主制的离心力又该归咎于谁呢？ ”  
莱因哈特并没有回答，然而杨此时本也不需要等他的答案，光标已经瞄准，只要轻轻扣下扳机就好。  
“同样的，您曾质疑，适合‘自由’的环境只会使自由堕落，那么，被您推翻的高登巴姆王朝岂不也是在适合‘专制’的环境里走向越发专制的腐朽么？”


	13. Chapter 13

身为军人，却总要同一些意想不到的对象谈政治，此类反常际遇往往令杨威利心生感叹。比如不久之前他曾对一名民主体制下的政治家解释过民主主义的精髓，而现在却需要把同样的事换个花样对一位专制帝国的统治者再讲一遍。  
但比起罗姆斯基医生，莱因哈特皇帝的反应或许更让杨轻松些。金发的年轻君主既没有用虚伪的幽默感当假面，也不屑于对客人宣泄惊雷怒涛一般的盛怒，他只是站起身，在房间里背着手一圈圈踱步。通过这人蹙起的眉心及其背后绞缠到一块的手指，杨清楚知道，他所说的话，这位年轻的金发霸主确实听进去了。  
莱因哈特最后站到一幅星图之前，白皙修长的手指缓缓抚过那些跃动的光点。良久之后，他终于沉声问道：“是这样吗？朕的新朝难免不会成为另一棵‘黄金树’，甚至朕本人说不定也会步上鲁道夫一世的后尘——屠龙者终将堕落成恶龙，阁下想说的就是这个？”  
“如果维新之道只是让一切回到源头，那就失去它的意义了。我想说的只是这个而已。”说着，杨也起身四顾，希望请侍从帮他续些喝的。然而直到此时他才发现，那位红棕色头发的年轻人早已退出了房间，只留他和莱因哈特两个人为一个危险的话题进行辩论。杨挠了挠黑发，长吁了一口气，又坐了回去。  
“如果此刻在我面前的，是包括鲁道夫大帝在内的高登巴姆王朝任何一名君主，那么有些话我是不会说的。甚至，根本就没有我可以说话的机会。”  
听到杨这样讲，莱因哈特突然放声大笑：“杨提督，阁下居然也会奉承别人吗？”  
杨干笑了几声，心想，果然不该听从先寇布的提议，去费心想什么巧妙的恭维。在莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆这等角色之前，根本不需要这种台词去缓和紧张气氛。  
笑声停歇之后，莱因哈特重新坐到杨的对面，双手合在膝盖前，搭成一个尖尖的金字塔。  
“好了，阁下差不多也该亮出底牌了。为了不让我的血脉中，再出现高登巴姆王朝那样的败类，您打算给我开一服什么样的灵药呢？”  
“一部宪法。君主国家也好，民主国家也好，当权者和民众之间势必都该取得平衡。而宪法或许可以成为那个支点，帮助国家既推行变革又整合社会各阶层。”  
“法律吗？”莱因哈特闭目片刻复又睁开，他轻轻摇了摇头，说，“然而法律与统治之间总有张力存在，鲁道夫·冯·高登巴姆建立王朝同样制定了各种法律，然后他和他的子孙就一个接一个人成为法律的例外，不受限制。”  
“是的，法律并不能消除政体腐败的危险。特别是由已经腐败掉的政体制定的法律，几乎形同无效。但比起那些能使一个人奴役他人的法律、使人一旦获得权力就能长久维持下去的法律，宪法同它们存在着显著的差别，因为宪法不是为了以法律形式保障当权者的统治永远存续。在宪政制度下，权力，尤其是政治上的权力，其获取需要在更公共的渠道解决，而不是仅凭私人血缘；而在赋予权力的同时，宪法也规定了统治者必须承担的责任和不可逾越的分寸。尽管权力难免脱缰，但能给原本不受控制的权力带上一个笼头，这种举动本身便十分有意义了。”  
皇帝沉思不语，满头金发在灯下璀璨生光，看上去整个人就像一尊用纯金打造的雕像。这名银河帝国的现任主人或许是历史上很多人曾期许过的那种最好的统治者了吧？杨无声喟叹。然而正因为了解历史，所以才更会关心当下。看着陷入沉思中的皇帝，杨再一次开始认真地思索，像莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆这样的人，潜藏其内心最深层的恐惧会是什么呢？  
他深信这位年轻的金发君主心性高洁远超常人，其励精图治，一扫前朝鄙陋之处，这并不仅是为了维护统治、延续政权，也是出于自身道德要求。甚至完全可以这样推测，莱因哈特皇帝是绝对不会允许己身出现任何偏离明君美德之处的，否则便会被视为堕落，视为向鲁道夫·冯·高登巴姆那群可鄙子孙的屈膝投降。所以此人不可避免会渴望在各方面都朝相反方向走，在他真正意识到其精神世界同现实的龃龉之处前，其理想主义的一面便是可以利用的部分。  
在回廊之战前，伊谢尔伦的年轻军官中流传着这样的笑话“为了防止未来可能出现的暴君，所以我们要打到现在推行德政的活生生的明君——咦，这样一来，民主岂不是成了德行的敌人了？”想到这里，杨不禁摇头苦笑，凌乱的黑发跟着一起摇晃。  
然而民主政治不就是这样吗？不仅当权者的权力需要节制，甚至德行也需要节制。  
弈者决心已定，棋子落下，胜负无悔。  
“我并不是说一部宪法就是合适您的良药。只是出于对历史的兴趣，所以很想知道会不会看到有人创造这样的历史：一个智慧、向善且强大的人，制定各种法律、创建一个宪政体系，制衡各种对立的气质，以防止过分的冲突带来伤害，同时尽量保证稳定与持久。国家的统治者不需靠财富、慷慨和庇护来确保党羽的支持，因为其权力因‘公’获取，为‘公’使用，人民的团结也是为了共同的福祉……”  
黑发魔术师曾经的人生志愿是做一名历史学家，然而在这一天当他一次又一次提及历史的时候，其实却是在描述一个未来。尽管他只讲了几句话，但所说的内容足以在莱因哈特眼前呈现出画面。年轻的皇帝那颗天才的大脑忍不住激动起来，就连抵在额头上手指都在微微震颤：“给权力带上笼头吗？有意思……阁下的才华不仅是在军事上，之前是朕失察了。一个人所能做的事情越多，那么他必须做的事情也就越多。阁下让我想起了这句话了。”  
“哦，对此格言，我倒是有些不同的想法。”杨将帽子戴回头上，说，“已经做了薪水分内的工作，剩下的事就交给拿更多钱的人吧！”  
对这种用玩笑的口吻包裹起来的拒绝，莱因哈特并不以为忤，他转而关心起另一个问题：“一部宪法可以免得朕自己步上鲁道夫的后尘，这听上去的确诱人。但朕更想知道，阁下如此积极，为朕勾勒一片在帝国推行宪政的优美蓝图，但又无意成为生活在这种宪政制度下的一员。那么阁下究竟是想从中得到什么，又能得到什么呢？”  
真是尖锐的问题，杨心想，他想要的才多呢！他想要在人类文明中为民主共和政治留一片土壤，让幼苗发芽；想要给那些战死的士兵们一个交代，让牺牲变得有些意义，而不只是为了当权者的自保或统帅的个人感伤而丧命；想要给面前这位霸气远胜鲁道夫·冯·高登巴姆的年轻人找个不流血的战场去创造历史，从而令数以百万计的生命不必再被其炽焰般的意志所吞噬；想要让怒涛狂潮退去，不仅是伊谢尔伦回廊重浴安宁，而是让席卷全宇宙的风暴就此停歇下来，让下一代人有十几年甚至几十年的和平日子好过……  
“私心的话，的确是有一些……”黑发魔术师略有些迟疑地开口。  
“果然如此。”不等杨将话讲完，莱因哈特便一脸了然地轻击了一下手掌，他身体前倾，沉声问道，“是想要求朕停止消灭政治激进分子，甚至容忍他们继续在帝国治下鼓吹民主共和体制？”  
所谓的政治激进分子其实很好消灭，至少在历史上是如此，杨心想。只要推翻他们反对的制度就可以了，就好比废除了奴隶制后，废奴主义者就消失了。而且实际上，政治激进分子的使命就是早点退出历史舞台，因为这意味着他们为之奋斗的目标已经实现，可以安心退休。然而杨已经累得不想进行任何辩论，尽管坐在椅子上，可是他觉得两条腿已在发抖，他不想再多说什么，但却不得不说：“一张您的照片。”  
“什么？”莱因哈特惊愕失声。  
金发的皇帝第一次陷入呆滞。杨看在眼里倒觉得有些好笑，但疲惫催促着黑发魔术师将自己的要求一口气讲完：“如果您对宪政这个药方有兴趣的话，请给我一张您的照片吧。我可以将它当做伴手礼带回伊谢尔伦。实不相瞒，在伊谢尔伦有很多人为没能亲睹陛下的风采而感到遗憾……大家会喜欢这份礼物的。如果可以，还请在照片签名，再写几句话什么的。这样是不是太贪心了些？”  
“……希望朕写什么话？”  
杨竟似被这个问题难住了，他拨开微微汗湿的额发，掖进帽沿下，斟酌着开口说：“应该是会交到一位小淑女的手上……那么，可以写‘祝一生美满幸福，日日平安，岁岁平安’吗？”  
金发的年轻君主闻言露出了一个微笑。从那犹如凝固的初雪一般的容颜之下，有春天的种子破土萌芽。  
风暴终于要停止了啊。民主主义的骑士放下了矛与盾，长长呼出一口气。他想，他可以回家了。  
#  
听完杨的叙述，先寇布迟迟没有讲话，只是用那双棕灰色的眼睛瞟着莱因哈特皇帝的肖像。良久之后，杨几乎快瞌睡过去了，才听到前帝国人开口：“你看，我没说错嘛！姿态很重要，而恰到好处的恭维，能换来更多好处的。我觉得我的提议还是有些用途的。”  
“或许吧，相框比我想象得要沉些，想必用了不少纯金。”杨打了个呵欠，心里盘算在下午的会议开始前，他还能午睡多久。  
然而先寇布只是在他胸口轻轻拍了两下，将他才聚齐的睡意挥散了：“还没把话讲完呐！”  
“还有什么？”  
“你的退休安排呀！那个金发小子难道不知要换些手段招揽你吗？比如不愿在帝国从军从政，但可以邀请你去帝国做客访学，给你皇家学院的名誉学位或名誉教席啦，开放皇家图书馆和档案馆，许你随意参观研究……如果我是皇帝，绝不会这么轻易放弃的。”  
“好吧，的确是被问起过。至于图书馆和历档案馆的部分，算你猜中了！”  
“哦，那你怎么说？”  
前帝国人语气漫不经心得很，然而他眸中掠过的幽光与特意藏到背后的手，都向杨泄露了这位高个子的骑士此时心中并不如嘴上那么轻松。黑发魔术师不禁失笑：“还能说什么？我欠了太多人的工资、加班补贴、退休金甚至抚恤金……在这么一大笔债务还清之前，怎么可能退休啊？”  
先寇布呵呵低笑两声，他重新躺回去，抬起一条胳膊半挡住脸，说：“那还真要努力赚钱才行！”他顿了顿，又问杨，“要不要去求卡介伦中将帮忙？皇帝的肖像和金相框，应该还是值些钱的。”  
“那不如去问波利斯，商人比军人更懂得盈利。”杨背过身，说，“总之，更多的事等下午开会再说。在此之前，让我打个盹儿。”  
“我希望你可以早点儿称心如意地退休。”  
“会有那么一天的。”  
#  
宇宙历800年6月6日晚饭之前，艾尔·法西尔革命政府主席罗姆斯基医生与独立革命军司令杨威利在尤利西斯的会议室里一起引爆了一个大新闻：银河帝国皇帝莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆不仅同意与艾尔·法西尔革命政府缔结和平条约，而且本人也有意在帝国推动立宪改革。  
宣布完这条消息后，会议室里有好一阵子鸦雀无声。直到杨又喝掉半杯茶，才被骤然爆发的欢呼和大笑刺痛耳膜。他无奈地双手连连下压，试图劝人们安静下来。然而无人理会他。杨看向先寇布，前帝国人早知内情，想必不会过分激动。然而先寇布只是对他咧嘴笑了笑，而后伸手摘掉杨头上的黑色军帽，同自己的一起高高丢向天花板。就和其他人正在做的一样。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

当来自艾尔·法西尔和伊谢尔伦的众人为预想中的未来而欢呼时，银河帝国的舰队内部刚刚结束了又一次对现实的的排查和清算，各舰的通信和勤务部门都有人无声无息地从岗位上消失，甚至就连伯伦希尔的舰桥上都少了几张面孔。这些帝国军人之所以受到内部整肃，是因为杨等人前往伯伦希尔“做客”时送上的见面礼——关于地球教的一系列详细情报以及帝国军内部被该邪教渗透的证据。

去年“邱梅尔事件”之后，“地球”这个专有名词便在许多帝国人心中同恐怖主义划上等号，因为名为“地球教”的宗教团伙居然意图谋害莱因哈特皇帝的性命，并颠覆其帝国！

皇帝莱因哈特本人并不关心宗教，任何宗教团体无论低调或狂热，在忤逆其统治之前，不会得到特别的区分和限制。但也没有任何组织或个人在暴露了对皇帝和帝国的敌意后，还可以享受那种宽容的漠视了。地球教设立在帝国首都的分部和教徒事发时便都被防卫司令官兼宪兵总监的克斯拉一级上将率兵镇压。

但目前看来，这一邪教在帝国内部仍有流毒。这些宗教狂热分子意图毁掉皇帝亲自要求的和谈，甚至还胆大妄为到窃用帝国军人的身份暗杀杨威利和罗姆斯基等人。

一而再地冒犯皇帝和帝国的尊严，“地球教”接下来的命运只会是彻底变成一个历史名词。

在请示过皇帝之后，帝国文官怀着更甚于武人的愤慨，将两封内容相同的超光速通信传回帝国本土与旧同盟殖民地。至于它们会引发什么样的流血插曲，皇帝本人此时无暇操心，他正忍受着莫名高热的煎熬，以至卧床不起。

“本定于明日的停战谈判正式启动和发表的仪式现需延至后天举行。”

尤利西斯号上的众人很快收到了这样一条通知，好像是在一杯甜酒中撒了半勺盐。

“和平谈判已经提上双方日程了，没什么好担心的。”罗姆斯基医生掏出手帕，边说边擦汗，他又低声征询身旁的黑发青年的意见，“杨提督，让我们利用多出来的时间再商榷下其他细节吧。”

事实上，截至目前为止，双方除了达成“停止交战”这点共识之外，其余内容都还没有确定。艾尔·法西尔这个新诞生的政权到底该以什么名义出现在后日的停战协定上？

只能作为帝国治下的自由都市吗？能否占据更独立、平等的地位呢？

未来这个共和政府又要以何种面貌维持下去？

…… 

值得商榷的事的确太多，就算再多出二十四小时也不见得够用。然而可供商榷的余地又实在有限。

然而无论心里如何复杂无绪，对于罗姆斯基的提议，杨还是沉默地点了下头。

尽管和谈关乎日后每一个人的未来，但现在不必或无权参与此次讨论的人员还是陆续退出会议室，回自己的岗位去忙各自的事务。留在座位上的人除了杨这个革命预备军司令之外，几乎都是艾尔·法西尔革命政府的文人官僚。

即将举行的和平谈判不同以往。尽管帝国的统治者摆明只是针对杨威利一个人才提出议和，但它关乎现在的共和制政体同帝国的关系定位，所以不能再像此前同盟与帝国互换俘虏一般当作军队同军队的交涉。当然，若像宇宙历七九九年五月里缔结“巴拉特和约”时那样，令实力弱小的艾尔·法西尔落于完全不平等的地位上则更加行不通。为保证这一点，杨本人的态度和立场又至关重要了。

所以现年三十三岁的艾尔·法西尔革命预备军司令官很快发现，所有人每讨论一个话题都要先在意他“怎么看”。

杨威利清楚自己的职责所在，他必须就接下来军事上的问题为艾尔·法西尔政府提出切实全面的建议，至于那些同时涉及军民双方的内容他也不能完全回避。然而，像新的国旗、国歌、国号、宪法甚至正式的国庆日期这些完全该交给政治家去烦心的事情，为什么人们也要他参与其中？

像这样的讨论冗长烦人又缺乏效率。杨耐着性子好歹没说什么过头的话。他告诉一名议员，自己对 “军民两用管制系统”并不了解，也无法就日后修改方向提出意见。直到这时，对方才终于注意到杨脸上的惫色：“辛苦了，杨提督！您说得很有道理。这件事目前并非当务之急，不过亚典波罗提督此前参与过再编会议，等我们回去后还是继续交给他负责吗？”

杨握着手里的茶杯暗自叹气。他意识到无论自己是否情愿，都已踩上了那层危险的薄冰。

“艾尔·法西尔的革命政权实际上是靠着杨威利一党的军事力量及人力资源才得以成立的。”

这是连杨威利本人都不能彻底否认的现实，也是他最不愿意去承认的未来。

艾尔·法西尔革命政权名义上的领导者又是怎么看待当前形势的呢？杨一次次将视线投向法兰却斯克·罗姆斯基医生。然而这位革命家给他的回应却是一句“杨提督感到疲倦了吗”。

此时已经是7日凌晨三点，会议室里所有人都面露惫色，于是罗姆斯基医生终于站起身宣布休会。这个决定让大家都感到满意。尽管问题不可能像肥皂泡一样自己破灭的，但可以推到几个小时后再去心烦，在那之前，每个人都该补一个好觉。

杨拖着沉重的脚步穿过走廊走回自己的寝室。房间里只留了一盏灯，先寇布坐在灯下，看起来一直在等他。

“还没休息？” 黑发魔术师随口问了一句。他忽然觉得口渴，不是因为前帝国人半敞着的领口，而是因为看到那人手边有个玻璃杯，里头盛着浅浅一层的琥珀色液体，恰好是他一向垂涎的白兰地。大概是他盯着酒的样子太过显眼，被先寇布看穿了心思，那坏心眼的家伙居然举起杯子晃了晃，便毫不犹豫地将杯中物一饮而尽。

留在上司脸上的只剩下大写的不满。对此先寇布只报以一笑：“在想一些事情，所以睡不着。”

“那正好，要不要陪你喝一杯？”

“你脸色不大好看，累坏了吗？”

“若是要喝酒，绝对有力气奉陪。” 

“那要是我说，其实更想做些别的呢？”

“说说看。不管是什么，早饭之前都有时间。”杨叹了口气。他脱下外套，回手丢到一旁。借着转身的功夫，他又将房间打量了一圈，还是没找到盛酒的容器。也不知酒瓶到底被藏在哪儿了。杨转过头，又问先寇布，“光线太暗了，介意我开灯吗？”

“啧，这是为了气氛考虑啊。我好像还欠被我‘金屋藏娇’的对象一只舞，现在可以开始了吗？”

说着，先寇布推开椅子站起身，一步步走到杨面前，肩膀潇洒地倚着墙壁。唯一的光源被高个子的壮年绅士挡在后头，只射下一道深灰色的影子将犹在出神的黑发提督整个儿吞没进去。

对于先寇布的邀约，杨虽然觉得有些突然，但也生不出拒绝的念头。他听任先寇布挽住他的手，两个人越挨越近，最后身体紧贴在一块儿，踩着没什么节奏的步子拥抱着摇晃。看似漫无目的，其实却是杨被先寇布牵引着，从房间一头踱到另一头，最后被安放在墙角一把扶手椅上。

“就这样？”杨试探着问了一句。

“当然不止，只是前菜而已。接下来是比之前波布兰看过的更火辣的舞蹈。这就表演给你看，算是特别优待。”

“……跳舞不需要伴奏吗？” 

“现在放音乐可不行，以免扰人清梦。不过您可以哼些自己爱听的，什么歌都可以。”说到这儿，先寇布好像想到了什么有趣的事，兀自笑了起来，又摇了摇头，补充道，“但最好别唱‘自由的旗帜自由的人民’。”

于是前自由行星同盟最年轻的元帅也跟着笑出了声，同时也在笑声里重新找回了镇定。他抬高一条腿，架在另一条上，双手也拢在膝头搭起一座小小的金字塔。摆出这样一副好整以暇的派头后，黑发提督对先寇布微微颔首，笑道：“我会的歌不多，不如你来唱一个吧，除了‘三种红色‘。”


	15. Chapter 15

先寇布假意叹息起来：“原来是位要求严苛的客人，真是伤脑筋。”  
他稍稍退开一些距离，低声哼起一首曲子，同时身体合着音乐的节奏开始摇摆。最先被解开的是他腰上皮带的扣子，但先寇布接下来没去脱那条白色长裤，而是听凭其危险地悬在髋骨上。他单只脚敲打地板当做鼓点，轻轻晃动起紧窄的臀部来。  
杨起初有些想笑，但目光不知不觉便被先寇布的手牢牢吸引住了，甚至还中了邪一样追随着它们移动的轨迹：那双手虚虚贴着主人的身体一路向上，从腹部下方滑过躯干，而后高高举起。修长而灵活的十根手指一刻不停地动作着，军帽、外套和领巾一一飞离先寇布的身体，被抛到黑发提督的怀中。  
现在该轮到衬衫了。先寇布一边从腰带中揪扯出衣襟一边朝着杨靠了过来。他抬腿踩上椅子，做了个炫耀力量的动作，而后便跨坐在扶手上。此时两个人离得足够近，先寇布确信自己能听到黑发魔术师变快了的心跳声。他故意慢吞吞地解着衬衫扣子，每松脱一颗，杨的喉结便会剧烈地滚上一滚。直到前襟所有纽扣都脱离扣眼还不算完，因为还有袖扣未解。先寇布颇知物尽其用的道理，凭借着那两个小玩意儿，这位历遍花丛的浪子又将自己的情人多逗弄了一会儿。  
“舒展身体，好好享受，嗯？”先寇布咧开嘴笑了笑。他掀起背心下摆叼在嘴里，又慢斯条理地挽高衬衫袖口，露出两条结实的前臂，撑在杨头顶的墙上，同时膝盖向前滑动，优雅轻巧但却十分敏捷，一下子便将杨身下的人禁锢得动弹不得。然后便肆无忌惮地拱顶摩缠起来。  
血液在杨的血管中流得又快了一些。他几乎不知道自己该向哪儿看，因为先寇布强健的肌肉和下身男性的突起此时占满了他全部视线，扭动，推送，避无可避。手也不知道该放到哪儿更好，或许该扶住分跪在他身侧的那两条结实的大腿，又或是抓住先寇布正动个不停的精悍腰杆，最后他只是抱着先寇布方才丢过来的外套严严盖住身体，用力将那挺括结实的衣料抓出波浪一样的褶皱。  
在杨快忘记呼吸之前，先寇布终于放缓了节奏，他动作越来越慢也越来越煽情。杨颇有些费力地仰起脑袋，视线从先寇布刚滑下一半的长裤拉链移开，一路向上。他看到前帝国人棕灰色的眼睛正牢牢地盯着他。盘踞在先寇布眼神中的并不是单纯的笑意，而是可以让人心跳再多漏掉几拍的东西。  
“为什么这么看我？”杨知道自己的声音听上去格外沙哑，但这就跟此时涨到他脸上的潮红和在体内翻涌着的情欲一样，都是不受他本人控制的。  
先寇布没有说话，只是摇了摇头。他回手从裤兜里掏出一个扁口酒瓶，高举到嘴边，咬掉盖子，瓶子里的白兰地便汩汩倾泻入喉。他这种喝法豪气却也狼亢，来不及咽下的酒水顺着嘴唇和下巴不断滴落下来。这些琥珀色的液体连成线，缓缓流淌过先寇布的脖颈，蔓延到胸口。  
杨喉间的干渴越发强烈。但这下他终于知道自己该做什么了。他攀着先寇布的手臂，勉强抬起身体，直到嘴唇贴上先寇布的胸膛，吮吸到一滴美酒同时也烙下去了一个吻。开始还有些笨拙，后来动作一点点流畅起来，也越来越大胆。他拨开先寇布胸前湿漉漉的衣料，寻到这人心脏正搏动着的位置。虽然那里没有洒上酒，但还有别的可以饕餮的东西。杨的唇舌捕获了先寇布胸口左侧那颗浅褐色的乳头，又用牙尖贴着它不轻不重厮来磨去。  
于是先寇布哼着的曲子也转为一声低低的喘息。他托起杨的后脑，手指抚摸过魔术师浓密丰沛的黑发，从微湿的鬓边到过长的发尾，千丝万缕，纠缠缭绕。黑发青年被迫着抬起头，迎向先寇布覆压过来的脸。在彼此的嘴唇触碰到一起之前，两个人的舌尖已先在空气中相遇了。  
杨闭上眼睛，在一片黑暗品尝到了浓烈的酒香，气味旋即扩散到整个口腔。这不是浅尝辄止的吻，情欲从唇上开始，抵达身体每一处。杨急切地吞咽着先寇布哺给他的白兰地，同时也承受着热烈的吸吮。先寇布温而软的舌头在他嘴巴里舔了一圈，杨几乎整个灵魂都要被撩拨出窍，禁不住呻吟起来。  
在彻底魂飞魄散前，先寇布终于松开了杨的嘴。他张开双臂搂过杨的脑袋护在怀中，同时也将完全乱了节奏的心跳坦承给情人听。而靠在他胸前的人则长长吸进了一口气，微微地喘息着，用先寇布被揉皱了的背心蹭去了额上的湿汗。刚刚还相互贪婪吞食的两个人就这样依偎着安静下来。  
先寇布在杨头顶上方轻轻摩挲着自己那有点削尖的下巴，他低声问怀中的黑发青年：“现在有没有觉得快活一些？”  
“托福。抱歉让你担心了。其实也没什么不快活的，我只是……我只是……”  
杨摇了摇头，不知道该怎么描述之前的心情才好。他抬起手臂揽住先寇布宽阔的脊背，本想从这人身上汲取一些能让自己安定下来的温度，却意外的发现前帝国人的身体在微微地颤抖。  
“怎么了？”杨不禁皱起了眉头，他问先寇布，是不是有那里不舒服。  
“我给你整理好行李啦。”先寇布啄吻着杨滚烫的耳垂，低声叹道，“莱因哈特皇帝还会提出邀请的，这一次你会改变主意，不再推辞了，对吗？”  
杨既没有点头也没有摇头，只保持着拥抱的姿势静止不动。  
这就是默认了。先寇布苦笑起来：“我要被尤里安怨恨啦！”  
他深吸进一口气，将怀中人拥得更紧，像是要连双方的骨骼一起嵌进肉里。杨沉默地依靠着他，似乎也渴望被这样紧紧抱住。  
“去做你该做的事吧，杨提督。但也请保重自己，早日归来。”说完，先寇布终于松手将人放下，自己也起身离开椅子。  
双脚重新踩着地板时，先寇布稍稍趔趄了一下，不是因为醉意，而是被杨握住了手臂。  
“华尔特，”杨认认真真唤了一声先寇布的名字，说，“在那之前，我们还有时间——”  
这一句话仿佛按动了一个开关。先寇布突然变成狂暴的野兽，一把将杨扯进怀里，脱掉他的衬衫，拉下他的领巾。两个人气喘吁吁拥吻在一起，贪婪地吮吸彼此的嘴唇，一时也分不清到底是谁引诱着谁，谁又被谁引诱着。  
回过神时，两人已经躺倒在床上。先寇布的衬衫和裤子已经不知甩到哪儿去了，他抓住杨柔软的屁股揉按了几下，这才跪坐起身，将背心自脑后拉过头顶，长身舒展，像豹子一样优雅而危险。而后一丝不挂的蔷薇骑士跨坐在魔术师身上，他首先抽走了杨的腰带，然后一边亲吻着情人腰线下方裸露在外的肌肤，一边用双手剥掉那条白色长裤。杨也配合着他的动作，主动脱去内衣。两个人肢体重新交缠到了一起。此时此刻，有些话越是用嘴巴讲就越语无伦次，但却可以交给身体去对彼此倾诉。杨攀着先寇布的脖子，就像将溺水的人搂紧一块浮木。先寇布一边用嘴唇磨蹭着他的面颊，一边强硬地分开他的两条腿，抓着它们缠上自己结实精壮的腰身。  
在重新面对烦恼重重的现实之前，他们还有几个小时的时间，足够分配给欢爱与睡眠了。而身下的床铺正好构成一个狭窄而安全的天地，载着两个人沉浸在心荡神迷的快感之中。  
杨在一次次抚摸和亲吻中硬得完全，他听到床垫在呻吟，也听到了自己抽噎的声音。先寇布进入了他的身体，享受着那里的温煦，同时轻缓地抽送。每一下动作都像带着电流经过，让人颤栗着收紧全身肌肉。快感自鼠蹊下方涌遍全身，杨头皮阵阵发麻，身体酥软，脸上也满布潮红，再多来几下理智便会彻底崩溃。  
他不知道这场疾风暴雨后自己还有没有力气再爬起来。  
可是管它呢！  
黑发魔术师心想，要真的睡过了头，或许就可以什么都不用理会了……  
那样也不坏！  
杨黑曜石般的眼睛湿漉漉发亮。他勉力拱起脊背，咬住了先寇布的肩头。  
“快些……再用力……”  
忠诚的蔷薇骑士听到他的提督断断续续发出的号令，便抬高上司的腰臀，开始更激烈地冲撞。他自下而上一次比一次进入得更深，速度令杨简直无法承受。杨的腹部濡湿了一大片，除了汗水，其余液体都是从自己性器中流出来的。他已经得到了高潮，但还是抖着身体，缠紧了先寇布的腰，要让他陪着自己一起飞越那个令人窒息的顶点。  
先寇布的忍耐力终于到了极限，他低下头，吻住情人柔软湿润的双唇，再一次挺身将阴茎送进杨体内，滑腻湿热的肠壁包拢过来，痉挛着送他攀高冲顶。“别丢下我。”先寇布含糊呜咽了一声，而后便在最欢愉的那一刻在那个温暖柔软的花园中将自己燃烧殆尽。


	16. Chapter 16

第二天下午，艾尔·法西尔革命预备军的司令官终于还是没能在罗姆斯基医生主持的会议上现身。倒不是杨同先寇布缠绵床笫导致体力耗尽所以有意躲懒，而是因为收到了从伯伦希尔上传来的邀请，银河帝国年轻的统治者想要再同他谈些事情。  
当黑发魔术师重新出现在尤利西斯旗舰上时，他带回来了一些新的消息：  
艾尔·法西尔星系可以作为自治领独立在帝国中枢的统治之外，同时罗姆斯基医生新熟悉起来的希尔德·冯·玛林道夫伯爵小姐将作为皇帝的顾问造访艾尔·法西尔。除了继续和平谈判，这位顾问小姐肩负的另一项使命是观摩宪政，为罗严克拉姆王朝的第一部宪法做准备。同时还会有一批文武官员与马琳道夫小姐同行。  
帝国方面同新生的共和政体展开的第一项合作会是在几个边境星系剿灭地球教。比起恐怖主义的挑衅，那些拥护君主权力的人似乎觉得握一握民主共和分子的手还不算糟糕透顶。  
而伊谢尔伦的归属问题也有了些转机。帝国军方将会派遣使团同伊谢尔伦要塞进行一次交流访问，规模比马琳道夫使团小些，但成员基本是帝国的高级军官。至于是将伊谢尔伦要塞归还帝国，还是留在杨舰队手中，又或是作为中立的开放都市，都可以延宕到这次出访后再做进一步协商。  
于此同时，杨威利将前往帝国做一次短期访问的消息已经传开了。这一突如其来的安排在人们心中掀起了不小的波澜，但并没变成席卷一切的风暴。因为帝国方面将停战协议的草案与签字仪式的最终流程一并传了过来。赶在停战仪式举行之前，民主共和主义者们都在紧张地围绕文本做出最后一番检讨。  
这一夜几乎无人入眠。  
宇宙历800年6月8日，银河帝国同艾尔·法西尔独立革命政府之间签署了一份中止战争的决议，经过双方最高领袖盖章后，停战协议以联合声明的形式被超光速通讯全频带推送到银河各个角落。尽管这份协议上签着三个人名，但后世史学家往往习惯将其称之为皇帝同“杨舰队”的和平协定。  
在签字仪式上，罗姆斯基医生第一次也是最后一次近距离接触到银河帝国罗严克拉姆王朝年轻的君主。除了对方堪比巨星的美貌，还有一件事磁石一样吸引了罗姆斯基的注意力。待仪式结束后，他便找到了正在为帝国之行整理行囊的杨威利。  
“莱因哈特皇帝的健康情况似乎并不乐观。”  
这是罗姆斯基医生基于老本行作出的诊断，也是他最迫切要同杨分享的消息。  
作为政治家，法兰却斯克·罗姆斯基或许有颇多不足。但作为医生，他的履历和能力都无可指摘。尽管如此，杨还是张大了嘴，着实愣怔了一阵，才反应过来罗姆斯基医生说了什么。  
“你可以确定吗？在那么短的时间里……”  
“以我行医二十几年的经验保证！泪点干涸，舌苔泛白，咬字时叹音重吞音轻……” 罗姆斯基医生一边擦汗一边走来走去，说，“对了，还有他的汗味！您闻到了吗？他身上有药物代谢后的味道。是作用于免疫系统的。”  
他无意间又瞥了目瞪口呆的魔术师一眼，“啊，其实从您的眼底和舌头来看，也有明显的睡眠不足的症候，不过情况可比他好多啦！”  
杨轻轻咳嗽了两声。罗姆斯基医生的发现值得重视，尤其是在那些不涉及他本人的方面。  
“如果感冒还在康复中，会服药也是应有之义。”  
“问题是剂量已远远超出治疗普通感冒发烧的程度了！帝国的医生都在做什么？为什么会用那么大的药量？”  
杨不懂医学，对这样的问题只好保持沉默。而罗姆斯基虽然靠着医生的素养推断莱因哈特皇帝绝不是第一次发病，但他也不敢断言，那些看似寻常的症候就一定会酝酿出什么重大疾病，会危及皇帝的性命。  
另一方面，即便罗姆斯基作为政治家不如当医生来得敏锐，然而在当下这么紧要的节点，他也开始认真地为未来而担忧，生怕银河帝国的新统治者的身体隐患会为近在咫尺的和平图景带来什么阴影。他本意是希望革命预备军的司令官能重新考虑出访帝国的安排。可是杨却让他留下一份备忘录，为确认皇帝的健康状况列出那些需要进一步观察的内容。  
“等去了帝国后，会有机会查证的。”杨用这样的一句话送走了满腹疑虑的医生，同时也在心里修改着计划中的方案。此前无论是在战场还是在战场之外，他所采取的战术都是根据莱因哈特的智谋和心态去设定的，现在对方的健康与寿数也要重新加入思考范畴。在当前各种可能出现的分支下，从短期的应变措施到中长期的计划可能都要重新修正。  
黑发魔术师又在思考中渡过一个无眠之夜。在先寇布找来前，他甚至都没来得及打个盹儿。  
此时双方军舰早已完成整体转向。帝国舰队的先头部队甚至已经驶离了。杨只能搭乘穿梭机前往帕西瓦尔号。那是银河帝国提督缪拉的旗舰。杨同那位砂色头发的青年将领曾有一面之缘，这次在抵达帝国首都之前，杨都要暂住在帕西瓦尔上，而派特里契夫中将会作为随员陪着他。  
先寇布打定主意要陪杨多走一段路，他一边搀扶着头重脚轻的上司踏进穿梭机，一边絮絮将帝国方面的安排说与杨听。然而杨在睡意朦胧中什么都没听进去。屁股一挨上穿梭机上的座椅，他便靠着先寇布的肩膀合上了沉重的眼皮。很快就有低低的齁声飘了出来。  
“可以开慢些吗？杨提督昨夜没睡好，让他多休息一会儿。”先寇布小声同派特里契夫中将商量着，音量压得比呼吸高不了多少。  
派特里契夫点了点头，又摇了摇头，他将先寇布的要求转达给穿梭机的驾驶员，然后便蹑手蹑脚坐到前排座椅上，只投给先寇布意味深长的一瞥。  
先寇布读懂了同僚眼神中含蓄的谴责。然而这一次他觉得自己当真有些冤枉。但他不想惊动补眠中的那个人，所以也不多辩白，只单手拉过一条毯子盖上杨的肩膀，又扯着毛毯另一角将自己也裹了进去，盖住了那只被杨抓着不放的右手。  
黑发青年睡脸沉静安详，但先寇布却不忍多看。他转头打量着窗外黑色的宇宙和灯火闪烁的战舰，默默估算穿梭机的飞行速度。再过不到二十分钟就能登舰。留给他们的时间就只剩下这么多了。  
杨是被穿梭机同帕西瓦尔接舷的震动唤醒的。他舒展腰背，打了个呵欠，这才睁着惺忪的睡眼，慢吞吞走向舱门。握上把手时，他转回头看向先寇布。前帝国人从座位上站了起来，有一半毛毯还搭在肩膀上。分别只是暂时的，先寇布在心里告诉自己，这也是没有办法的事，杨希望暂时避开权力的漩涡，希望新生的民主政权能尽量减弱“军政府”的氛围。  
谁让你选择了这样一个人呢！  
先寇布无声喟叹，他觉得右手依然沉重无比，迟迟不想抬起来敬礼告别。  
他听到杨开口说话：“中将还不跟上来吗？”  
先寇布抬头看了看，派特里契夫早拿着所有行李走下穿梭机了。这句话只可能是对他说的。  
“啊，部分流亡至旧同盟的帝国公民希望返乡访旧探亲，这桩请愿我有帮着传达给莱因哈特皇帝。对方十分慷慨，日后会将双边全面往来提上谈判日程。现在只能先选派部分人员试水。”   
说完，黑发魔术师又一本正经地问蔷薇骑士团的第十三任团长，要不要先来打个前哨。  
还留着余温的毛毯顺着先寇布的手臂滑落到脚边。前帝国人正在发自己人生中为数不多的一次呆，他不知道自己举到一半的手是该继续敬礼还是放下。  
“没有提前通知，真是抱歉。”虽然嘴上这么说，但杨的语气中笑意完全盖过了歉意，他眨了眨眼睛，又说，“你的换洗衣物我随手帮着捎了两件，有点少，但总比没有强。”  
望着杨伸向他的手，先寇布一个字都讲不出来。他用力掐了下自己的腿，终于找回了呼吸。  
这辈子大概都要交代在这个人掌中了。  
先寇布并不相信命运，但此时心中油然生出这样一种预感。  
他还能说什么，做什么。  
除了握住那只手，走到他所选择也选择了他的人身边，别无他法。


	17. Chapter 17

虽然是临时决定的访问计划，但杨威利一行人的奥丁之旅比预想中来得顺利。

帝国方面高度重视这次访问，各项安排都算得上妥帖，务求宾至如归。是以杨在奥丁的日子过得堪称惬意：没有文山会海、案牍劳形，不必每天早起，可以睡到自然醒，用餐之后可以搭乘专车前往皇家图书馆查阅文献或去参观其他名胜。除了偶尔出现在日程表上的同莱因哈特皇帝会谈磋商外，此次出访与其说是公务，不如说是一次休假。

更令杨欣喜的是，他获准翻阅高登巴姆王朝的宫廷档案，其中包括许多秘不示人的原件。只可惜这些一手史料在业余史学家手里无法发挥最大作用。因为大部分档案所记录和反馈的内容在曾经的自由行星同盟都不算秘密。毕竟几乎每个受过完整教育的同盟人都说的出一两件鲁道夫子孙堕落的丑闻。那些收藏在皇室档案馆中的材料似乎只是为同盟人耳熟能详的故事丰富些内容而已。无论如何，对曾打算以历史学为业的人而言，能亲眼目睹那些有关鲁道夫大帝本人及其后裔命运的文字，便足堪慰怀。

不知不觉,时已盛夏。伊谢尔伦一行人的日子开始有些难熬，倒不是奥丁的夏天比伊谢尔伦或海尼森更炎热，而是这些异乡人行囊中缺少夏装的缘故。

这一天，杨受邀出席帝国军事学院的毕业仪式，同时观礼之后还要作为嘉宾同优秀毕业生餐叙。

“真是太讽刺了，我念书的时候完全与‘优等生’一词无缘。为什么这种麻烦会找上我？到底是谁那么天才想出的主意？”

面对杨喋喋不休的抱怨，先寇布微微一哂，将请柬落款刻意圈给上司看。黑发魔术师这才注意到，原来银河帝国的皇帝会兼任帝国军事学院的名誉校长。

于是杨的满腹牢骚都只能变成苦笑：“从某个角度看，我说得倒也没错。对方的确是个天才。”

莱因哈特皇帝是出于何种考虑姑且不论，这项活动安排实在有些叫人为难。杨向来拙于在人前发表演讲，况且他也完全想不出可以对年轻的准帝国军官们说什么。毕竟对帝国军来说，“杨威利”这个名字一度同“危险”、“邪恶”与“仇恨”紧紧挂钩，搞不好军校中有亲友死于之前一系列战争的不乏其人。考虑到这样的情况，别说勉励或期许，恐怕就连一些泛泛的祝福都有点不合时宜。

“ ‘形式上的仪式或许是有所必要，但也令人觉得是种傻事。’我现在是真心有些佩服说这句话的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯提督了。”杨不由发出这样的感慨。几年前他同那位早逝的红发青年曾有一面之缘。在两军交换战俘的仪式上，对方的神采气度给人留下了深刻印象。就连先寇布也随之附和了一句：“确实是个好人。”

“我记得他还同尤里安交谈了几句，好像是叫尤里安保重身体？这句话或许值得借鉴。”

“所以你预备有样学样，也祝愿那些帝国军的年轻人身体健康？”

“就当是投桃报李。”杨低头装作喝茶，眼睛不自然地瞟向别处。

当时那位红发年轻人是怎么起头的？杨暗暗思忖：好像是先问对方年纪，然后再说自己在这个年纪时如何如何，接下来话题就会自然过渡到为对方的健康致以良好祝愿。

“帝国军校的毕业生年龄应该是二十岁左右吧……”

听到杨这样喃喃自语，先寇布已然猜到了他的想法，便摇了摇头：“模仿到这种程度是不是太过于机械？”

“有什么问题吗？”

“阁下还记得自己是在什么年纪被称为‘艾尔·法西尔英雄’的吗？”

“……”

“也罢。虽然不是人人都可以在二十出头的年纪缔造‘奇迹’，但是在军旅生涯起点能够得到这样一位名将的鼓励，大概帝国军官学校的毛头小子们也会觉得高兴吧。毕竟极端如霍克之流可是人间难得一见的奇景。”

“你不用这样拐弯抹角。那么我换种说辞如何？我从二十岁开始就在期待拿退休金安闲度日。现在十几年过去，人生距离这一目标越来越近。所以理想也是可以实现的，请诸君坚持下去——”说到这里，杨已经再难维持一本正经的态度， 同先寇布一道抚掌大笑。后半截一句“争取早日安然退休”几乎淹没在他们的笑声中。

那一天真的越来越近了吗？先寇布本想这样追问。然而上司此前生出的那点焦虑才随着玩笑话烟消云散，先寇布也乐见此时轻松的气氛延续下去。反而是杨自己先止住笑，轻轻喟叹了一句：“其实也没什么好犯难的。毕竟更尴尬的事也都应付过去了。”

随着这声叹息，两人重新陷入沉默。杨所指的是不久之前在奥丁举行的国葬仪式。自法伦海特、斯坦梅兹以降，此前战死在宇宙历800年、新帝国历二年春天的帝国官兵此次皆得到表彰与追悼。

帝国军将帅怀着寂寥和哀痛为亡者举杯时，来自伊谢尔伦的三人并未前往致哀，尽管事先得到通知，但杨还是借水土不服的理由同两位部下在迎宾馆中窝了一整天。

“实在不想去的话，就再装一次病好了。”

听到先寇布半开玩笑一样提出的建议，杨先是眼前一亮，但很快又止不住地摇头：“这一招虽然灵验，可惜不能频繁使用……或者这次说是你生病了呢？”

“然而对方邀请的嘉宾不是我。再说我本来也无法出席这样的仪式。你没有打包我的军礼服。” 

杨摊开手，赌气说：“干脆我也将礼服弄脏好了！”

先寇布头枕着手臂瞟了一眼天花板上的造型华丽的吊灯：“打个赌，不到十分钟，就会有人上门将你的制服清洗如新了。”

杨等人下榻的迎宾馆装潢奢华高雅，窃听设备也设计得极具品味。是以在这间客房中他们是什么要紧话都不会说的。

杨叹息着爬上床钻进被子另一头后，先寇布关掉了手边的灯控开关。在黑暗中，他听到杨低声问他：“华尔特，你还记得自己二十来岁的时候在做什么吗？”

“升上了准尉，被塞到干部候补生养成所进修。怎么了？”

“没什么。”杨喃喃着闭上眼睛。他有一个故事可以同床边的人分享，但现在还不是讲述它的最好时机。既然前帝国人因为没有军礼服的缘故明天不用外出，那就让这招人嫉妒的家伙小小纠结一会儿，迟些再进入梦乡吧。


	18. Chapter 18

此次帝国之行最糟糕的情况已经应付过去了。

同先寇布如此感慨时，杨威利心里当真也是这样以为的。谁知第二天前往帝国士官学校观礼时，他发现自己所料有误。

人生在世，所能遭遇的窘况只有更，没有最。

身为名誉校长的莱茵哈特皇帝并未出现在士官学校的毕业典礼上。代其出席的是统帅本部总长及首席幕僚奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔元帅，一位银河帝国士官学校的杰出校友。这样的安排不可谓不合适。但另一方面，这位帝国名将还有一个头衔是皇帝新任命的海尼森总督，不日便要前往帝国那片新领土赴任。对出生于海尼森的前自由行星同盟公民来说，现在再想象不出比与这位金银妖瞳同席更别扭的事了。

好在罗严塔尔并没有在杨面前以“海尼森总督”的身份自居。双方默契地保持着敬而远之的态度，各自坐在主席台和贵宾席的前排，攀谈几乎等于没有。

杨暗暗忖度，罗严塔尔会有这种举动，除了其待人接物自有豁达之处外，或许也同陪在自己身边的人是派特里契夫中将不无关系。于是他不禁怀着几分谢意向对身边留着络腮胡子的壮汉投去一瞥。派特里契夫并没有留意杨的心理活动，他只是对着主席台前的罗严塔尔推推头上的军帽当敬礼，然后便一边用宽大的手掌挡去刺眼的阳光一边对杨感慨：“杨提督啊，这样热的天气可真是够呛。”

身为军人，派特里契夫是铁骨铮铮的猛士。但因为体型的缘故，或许酷暑对他来说是比疼痛更难忍、比死神可怕的存在。然而当帝国士官学校的毕业生入场时，派特里契夫裹在白色军礼服中的庞大身躯便立刻坐得笔直，仿佛那些不断淌进衣领中的汗水不复存在。

作为杨的扈从，派特里契夫其实远比做上司的更有军人的派头。杨忍不住怀着几分恶作剧的心思暗自期待，要是士官学校的帝国学生认错人，将派特里契夫当成“杨威利”，那可就真叫人称愿了。

他正想入非非，却听到士官学校的现任校长向台下的毕业生朗声介绍起罗严塔尔这位杰出校友来。杨偏了下脑袋，阳光晃满眼眶，脸上也隐隐有些发烫，他一时分不清头顶的烈日和“海尼森总督”这个字眼哪个更毒辣些。唯一确定的是，他的出生地海尼森当真已经不属于他了。

国家不是一种天然的存在，也没有会永远存在的国家。他曾怀着这样的理念对着新银河帝国年轻的君主振振有词。

木已成舟的现实此时不至于令他痛彻心扉。然而忧郁和茫然这种情绪还是在所难免。无论如何，海尼森都是他曾视之为“家”的所在。

可惜离家出走时太过狼狈仓促，以至于连声“再见”都没来得及说。

如果那时有好好道别，现在的心头盘旋着的怅惘会不会减轻一些呢？

因为没说“再见”所以就“再也不见”，这或许也是过分迷信了些。

杨抱着肩伏在面前的桌子上，将苦笑掩在手臂后头。

“杨提督，是身体不舒服吗？”派特里契夫低声问他，语气里颇有些担忧的成分。

“我只是在想，帝国的军校制服未免太厚重，这样的天气里看着觉得有些热。我们那时……同盟军校毕业典礼上大家穿的是短袖吧？”他本是从台下风纪整肃的年轻人身上随便扯了个借口，但话未说完，忽然又有些意兴阑珊。短袖夏装其实并不能当成是民主共和制度的优越之处。否则，对于自由行星同盟的灭亡，总不能说军校学生短袖制服也要负一份责任吧。

“是啊，那时夏装料子特别薄，我总担心会不会扯破袖子。”派特里契夫余光瞄了眼主席台前坐着的罗亚塔尔，又笑道，“不过，我看帝国的元帅制服恐怕穿起来更热……为什么这样的季节要穿斗篷？”

“据说是一两千年前地球上一些国家军队中流行过这种服饰。鲁道夫大帝似乎是个复古爱好者。”

“原来如此。”派特里契夫用拳头轻轻砸了下掌心，又小声嘀咕说，这么看来，新银河帝国“新”得也有限啊。

杨闻言忍俊不禁，勉强压着音量不要笑得太大声。不过派特里契夫帮他找了个逃席的好借口。

中暑。

装病需要些技巧，杨对此颇有几分心得。

首先是要选择合适的症状，既不必须看医生，也不会因为第二天就行动如常引人怀疑。轻症中暑刚好符合需要。

其次就是要注意时机——

“介意放弃接下来的酒会，提前回去休息吗？”杨扯住派特里契夫的袖子低声问道。

派特里契夫宽宽的下巴微不可见得动了两下：“求之不得。我们什么时候退场呢？”

“姑且坚持到罗严塔尔提督致辞后。等颁发毕业证书时，咱们再溜，就说我有些中暑……” 杨觑眼看向台下肃立着的队伍，吃不准其中有没有谁注意到他和派特里契夫这番窃窃交谈。那群风华正茂的帝国年轻人一个个表情庄严凝重，身穿厚重的制服，顶着酷烈的太阳，还能一动不动保持军姿，体力和耐力想必都在他之上。或许不需要他再多祝愿健康了。

孰料代替皇帝出席典礼的罗严塔尔没有致任何祝词，而是以眼神示意士官学校的校长直接跳入下一个环节。显然金银妖瞳也不是一个会对繁冗的仪式持欣赏态度的人，他甚至暗示校长，本届毕业生除了前三席可以得到单独点名和亮相的机会外，其他人的毕业证书全由每列的队首上台统一领取。于是整场典礼的时长大幅缩水。等杨回过神想起要装头晕时，主席台前原本堆成小山的证书已快被鱼贯而进的学生代表领光了。

校方并未强留身体不适的“贵宾”。因为奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔几乎也在同一时间申请离席。将在接下来的茶歇中同毕业生代表座谈的另有其人，乃是银河帝国内务省刚履新的次长、同时兼任国内安全保障局局长的海德里希·朗古。此人还不满四十岁，褐色的头发已褪去昔日的光泽，薄薄一层伏在耳侧；黑色的眼珠大而灵活，在眼眶里滴溜溜转个不休；个头不高，又生了一张娃娃脸，但一身肌肉也很发达。肤色红润而富有光泽，声音沉稳有力。同罗严塔尔一样，朗古也是这所军校的毕业生，而且每年都会为母校基金捐一笔钱。作为荣誉校友接到邀请后，他便特意从帝国新大本营费沙赶回奥丁来。

监视和镇压国内的敌人，消泯共和主义隐患，保证罗严克拉姆王朝安泰长久，乃是这位新银河帝国的秘密警察主管的使命所在，是以伊谢尔伦一行人的奥丁之旅受他“照顾”颇多。杨看不出自己有与之多攀谈的必要，况且眼见着对方正拦在罗严塔尔面前说些什么，他和派特里契夫自然也不好贸然打断别人的谈话。于是单独向士官学校的校长道别后，杨便被派特里契夫搀扶着退场——演戏好歹要演全套。至于这种做法会给朗古留下何种印象，当时并不在杨的考虑范围内。  
 两个人走出军校大门时，配给他们使用的地面车还没从停车场开过来。等候的功夫，派特里契夫对着附近停泊着的两排车努了努下巴，提醒杨留心它们的数量变化。这些窗玻璃经过特殊处理的黑色地面车是帝国安全保障局的外勤标配。每次杨外出时，除了所搭乘的专车外，后面都还会再跟上这样几条尾巴。只不过从当前这些车辆的数目来看，今天内务省安保局至少加派了两三倍的人手。

在去年那段不长的退役闲居生活中，杨一度也像这样受到一双甚至几双眼睛的监视。但有经验并不意味着就能习惯和适应。有一次他曾私下对先寇布半开玩笑半抱怨：“虽然不知道到底是要保护我这个和平无害的人物，还是防范什么潜在的危险分子，但是为我一人就投入这么多的安保力量，还真是过意不去。”

而先寇布的说辞更加露骨：“在雷内肯普之后，还有人敢做这种事，帝国军的胆量看来也挺大的嘛！”

实际上，如果这样的发言有被帝国军监听到，恐怕对方反而会觉得越发有必要对这些共和主义分子加强防范了。

考虑到双方特殊的立场，杨对被监视的厌恶感没有进一步升级。但现在他心头涌上了新的一层疑惑：“早上出门时有这么多人跟吗？”

他同派特里契夫面面相觑，心想方才应该没有说过什么特别的话吧？

就在这时，他们看到罗严塔尔正带着一位副官模样的帝国军人朝这个方向走来。“金银妖瞳”显然也注意到了门口的“盛景”，他双眉紧紧皱起，脸上是大写的不快，但还记得同杨和派特里契夫相互敬礼。

“阁下的专车出了什么状况吗？”

罗亚塔尔告诉杨和派特里契夫，自己预备前往空港，如果杨不介意，可以搭顺风车返回迎宾馆。他想了想，又补充说，若是想去看医生，也可以送他二人过去。

从罗严塔尔的语气中，杨无法确定这人到底有否看出自己只是假装身体不适。他婉拒了这番好意，而罗严塔尔也不以为忤，只看向派特里契夫微微颔首，又道：“您的手臂痊愈了吗？我本打算过几天等米达麦亚提督回来后，同他约您再打一次牌。可惜现在御命在身，不能拖延。只好来日再寻机会。”

“会有机会的。”派特里契夫一本正经地保证，而后便同杨一道目送罗严塔尔登车。出人意料的是，安全保障局的外勤车竟有相当一部分跟在金银妖瞳后面一并驶离。原来这些人并非专为监视他们这些异国访问者而来的。新银河帝国的开国元勋奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔才是他们的首要目标。而且从人员去留比例看，无论安全保障还是危险防控，罗严塔尔的优先级都远在杨之上。

杨心情微微有些败坏。这当然不是因为自己在安全保障局那里的“待遇”输给了罗亚塔尔，又或是出于物伤其类这样的感情，而是他发现自己居然对这种事并不怎么意外。

但背后的动因值得探究。

这种安排有可能出自莱因哈特皇帝手笔吗？

那位年轻的君主也绝非器量狭隘之人，会将前同盟领地全权委任给罗严塔尔，足以说明他对这位部下的高度信赖。

难道是奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔有露出什么反叛迹象才惹来皇帝这般警惕？

又或是另有什么人越俎代庖？

出访艾尔·法西尔的米达麦亚提督不日便将归国，那想来和平谈判进程还算顺利。

只希望帝国这边的不要再出什么意外才好。

……

杨坐在地面车后排，沉默地看着道路两旁的风景，可是脑子里却有各种各样的念头缠绕成团。他像一头老猎犬那样嗅到了暴风雨将至的味道，但却什么都做不了。

返程路上，又有变故发生。

车开到距离迎宾馆还有几个街区的位置时，意外发现前方的道路已被封锁起来。因为莱因哈特皇帝的车队正要从此经过。原来前方的林荫大道乃是新无忧宫到远郊的必经之路。莱因哈特皇帝据说今天去佛罗依丁山庄探视姐姐格里华德大公妃，现在刚刚折返。

直到皇家车队最后一辆车平安抵达新无忧宫，这次场通管制才得到解除。杨此时已经在车里等了四十多分钟。然而地面车的司机却又怀着歉意告诉他：或许因为今日异常的高温，冷凝器突然发生故障，车子无法启动，只能等待拖车，免得影响后面的交通。而司机已经通知了主管部门，内务省会马上再派一辆车过来。

“不用那么麻烦，”杨说，“何不拜托后面车上的先生们载我们一段路呢？反正他们也认得路嘛！”

于是派特里契夫下车去敲后队黑车的车窗。尽管这位高大健壮的巨汉自觉在协商时语气已经足够客气诚恳，然而那些特勤人员却像是听到了什么艰难过摘星夺日的无礼要求一样。

最后是一名主管模样的特勤结结巴巴地拒绝了杨的打车恳请：“可是……可是……这不符合规定……我们……我们没有权限，必须再请示上级才行。”

就在这时，一辆崭新的地面车从后面越过车队，直开到杨和派特里契夫身边才停下来。从车上走下来一个中年男人，衣冠楚楚，举手投足间绅士派头十足，来人只对着杨微微颔首：“好久不见了，杨提督。别来无恙吧！”

前自由行星同盟的黑发智将一言不发。他做梦也想不到自己会在斯时斯地再见到故国昔日领袖那张脸。


	19. Chapter 19

于奥丁街头同前自由行星同盟最高评议长优布·特留尼希特见面，并不能让人品尝到“千里他乡遇故知”的愉悦。事实上，杨威利感觉完全相反，他在赤日炎炎下，只觉得一阵阵恶寒袭遍全身。好在他已不必再对特留尼希特敬礼，更无须理会这人伸过来的手，这还是杨第一次从自由行星同盟的解体中找到安慰。

特留尼希特对杨的沉默不以为忤，依旧维持着无懈可击的绅士风度，主动同他寒暄：“阁下的奥丁之行都还顺利吗？看你气色不大好，哪里不舒服吗？还请保重身体啊！”而后，特留尼西特又转头询问为杨开车的司机，杨提督的座驾出了什么麻烦。

特留尼希特说的是帝国通用语，而且十分流利。反倒是身为帝国公民的司机有些结结巴巴——出于一种下级将问题暴露给长官时才会有的紧张感。在回答特留尼希特问话前，这位可怜的年轻人甚至还并拢双腿敬了个礼。

杨跟身旁的派特里契夫交换了一个眼神。那个高大壮汉卷了下嘴唇，宽阔的手掌反复摸着下巴，他对特留尼希特的出现同样惊诧不已，而且紧张程度似乎较杨更甚。派特里契夫又眨了下眼睛，提醒杨留意特留尼希特的衣着打扮——前同盟元首现在穿的是帝国风格的服装，这身装束比特留尼希特挂在脸上的微笑还要显眼。杨无法不予介怀，他抱着胳膊靠坐在地面车的引擎盖上，嘴巴几乎抿成一条直线，心想要是有什么法子可以既不必同特留尼希特讲话，又知道这人如何投效帝国的就好了。

特留尼希特对杨微微颔首：“是的，我现在为皇帝陛下服务。”显然前同盟最高评议长完全明白杨此时最关注的是什么，并且回答得极为坦率，“陛下授命我为帝国新领土的高等参事官，负责那里的民政事务，以及部分有关立宪的调研工作。我正要赶去空港，没想到会在路上遇到故人。真想留下来同阁下好好叙叙旧，可惜现在有公事在身……”

杨和派特里契夫已经完全无法控制自己脸上扭曲的表情。然而特留尼希特却继续对他二人侃侃而谈。他始终面带微笑，可是说出的每一个字眼都像一条吐信子的毒蛇，瘆得人全身冷汗：“皇帝陛下不仅是银河系首屈一指的军事天才，而且还是高瞻远瞩的明君，当然没有必要用到我这般智慧贫瘠之人。但蒙陛下不弃，让我以无用之身为新帝国略尽绵薄之力，实在光荣之至。”

身为自由行星同盟栽培出来的政治家，特留尼希特似乎已经记不起自己曾对民主主义作出怎样的不义之举，而是摇身一变，成了新银河帝国的立宪政治人才。此时他谈起帝国的立宪转型眉飞色舞，口吻热烈，仿佛一早便有此构想，并被立宪制引入新银河帝国后的美好蓝图激发出了全部热忱。

他的长篇高论是这样结束的：“说起来，还是托杨提督你的福。若不是你为陛下提出了君主立宪的建言，恐怕我也无法衣锦还乡，一展所长！”

在杨威利迄今为止三十三年的人生经历中，再没有听过哪句挖苦可以同特留尼希特这声感激相媲美。他脸上火辣辣得仿佛要烧起来。想到有被说成与特留尼希特“英雄所见略同”的任何一点可能，都让他内心如焚如煮。

杨从来不是宿命论者，然而现在他对命运的恶意感到前所未有的焦虑：此前他曾为保存民主主义而替特留尼希特这种人作战，不料却反而给了对方将民主主义、共和国与人民出卖给专制政治的机会；如今他为了保存民主的火种而做的种种努力居然还存在为特留尼希特做嫁的风险。另一方面，他当然清楚不值得为特留尼希特一人而否定新银河帝国从专制转为立宪的意义，可若因此令这无耻之徒发掘到一个可供活跃的新舞台，他不知道这样算不算得不偿失。

黑发魔术师面沉如水，但特留尼希特浑不在意，甚至还热情地招呼杨搭他的顺风车：“你们是要回迎宾馆？要不要送你们一程，也好让我具体表示下感谢？请不必推辞，毕竟你我之间渊源甚深，说不定日后还要共事，在海尼森或是费沙。”

特留尼希特话中露骨的暗示让杨不能再保持沉默。他才要开口，却被派特里契夫抢先一步：“你这话是什么意思？”

派特里契夫曾经是同盟军的中将，但这个阶级的军衔在前同盟国家元首眼中还不够看。而且特留尼希特此时没有礼贤下士的心情，只看向同盟军中最年轻的元帅：“我想，杨提督应该已经知道陛下迁都的决定了，预备何时前往费沙？” 说到这里，特留尼希特突然凑到杨身前，低声探问道，“事实上，我本以为这次与我同往海尼森的会是阁下，没想到居然是罗严塔尔提督……你何必这样惊讶，难不成是我的猜测太大胆了？我可是十分期待着大家再度重逢的一日。”

“或许有些误会……” 杨颇有些艰涩地开口。他的确受惊不小，不是因为特留尼西的话，而是因为自己和这人之间的距离突然被缩进。杨心想，早知如此，他应该坐进车里再反锁上车门。

“我来奥丁只是一次私人性质的访问。帝国制服不适合我。所以后会无期！”

得到这样的回答，特留尼希特只是表情平静地摇了摇头。他走回自己的地面车，在关上车门前，他忽然又对杨冷笑了起来：“留着你的性命不说，居然还没把你送到海尼森当战利品展示一圈，看来皇帝陛下比我以为得更加宽大为怀。”

杨没有作声。他目送特留尼希特的车驾扬尘远去，心想：将特留尼希特打发回同盟故地任职，会作出这样的人事安排，恐怕不仅仅是因为皇帝的“宽大为怀”。

民主政治绝非万能，无论罗严克拉姆王朝的开国之君还是守护民主主义的最后的骑士都务必清楚这一点。是以当杨发现，曾钻进民主共和制的漏洞对国家敲骨吸髓的政客又寄生于君主专政之上，他完全生不出幸灾乐祸的兴趣。像特留尼希特这样的人，每多存在一个、每多活跃一天，那些对民主共和政治的偏见与侮蔑便不会缺乏共鸣的声音。

因为特留尼希特，海尼森于杨又多了一条回不去的理由，此前一度萦怀的愁绪却再不能泛起丝毫波澜。杨低头吁出一口郁气，肩膀突然被人重重拍打了一下，差点儿令他从引擎盖上滑下去。

“我现在无比同情罗严塔尔提督。”派特里契夫苦笑着说，“早知道会有今天的事，我肯定会换个彩头。”

“还是先同情我们自己吧！”

杨跳下地，他听到派特里契夫肚子在咕噜噜的叫唤，自己的情况也好不到哪里去。而可替换车子看起来一时半刻还不会出现。于是杨对派特里契夫提议说，他们不如走回去，反正剩下的路步行也不算远。

派特里契夫对走路并无反对意见，他只是好奇地问杨：“您认得路吗？”

杨果断给出一个否定的答案，他承认自己的记忆力并不怎么牢靠。“好在有后面车上的那些先生们，”他说，“他们总该记得的。等下要是我们走错了，不愁没人提醒。”

于是两个人同帝国方面的接待人员打了一声招呼后，便拔脚向迎宾馆的方向走去。

果如杨所料，帝国保障局的外勤人员始终开着车慢吞吞陪在一边，该在哪个路口什么方向转弯，只要这几辆车上打出的转向灯就好。

“看来官僚习气和低效率并非民主政治的专利，帝国这边迂腐起来也不遑多让啊。”

终于返回驻地时，派特里契夫中将忍不住发出这样的感慨。他和杨后来不得不脱下制服外套罩在头顶遮挡阳光。饶是如此，两个人的衬衫还是被汗水打得湿透。

相比之下，在空调房中泡了一白天的先寇布看起来就要清爽得多。当杨推开门走进房间时，前帝国人正舒舒服服地躺在床上，津津有味地看立体电视，似乎是一档音乐节目。

“今天还顺利吗？”先寇布调低视频音量，起身同杨打了声招呼。

杨的体力和耐心已经在路上被暑气蒸发，他没精打采地点了点头，便晃晃悠悠拐进了淋浴间。他累得已经觉不出饥饿了，现在反而更渴望冲个凉。

洗去汗水后，杨趿拉着脚带着一身潮湿的水汽摸回床边。他趴上凉而滑的床单又长舒了一口气，直到这时，才终于找回一些精神。

路上遇到特留尼希特那段插曲值得好好同先寇布说说。但在那之前，杨觉得更该关心下坐在自己身侧的那个人今天都做了什么。电视上的内容是很好的话题插入点。

“如果我没看错，电视上好像是伊谢尔伦？”

“一点没错。伊谢尔伦上正在举行一场女子歌唱比赛，获胜者可以得到那幅莱因哈特皇帝的肖像——不晓得这是谁出的主意，我猜波布兰上校脱不开关系。不过还在海选阶段就能卖出转播权，卡介伦中将他们应该也很积极了！而且看起来那张照片挺抢手，似乎还吸引到一些‘非伊谢尔伦’的歌手前往参赛，也是不辞辛苦。”

为先寇布这番话做注脚的是屏幕中传来的歌声，一个悦耳的年轻女声正在咏唱一首舒缓轻柔的歌谣，而且是用帝国语。

杨半闭着眼含糊地“唔”了一声。在音乐催眠之下，他几乎快睡着了。那旋律颇有几分耳熟，于是杨勉强撑开眼皮，问先寇布：“这是帝国的歌？叫什么名字。”

“摇篮曲。”

“好吧，先寇布中将，请问你还知道世上有谁会用摇篮曲给脱衣舞伴奏吗？”

先寇布放声大笑：“早都说了，那是特别招待。再说反正最后都是起到催眠效果嘛!”笑声停住后，先寇布摸着自己高挺的鼻梁，眼睛望着天花板，“阁下好像对此并不感到意外？我还以为是那伙年轻人背着你搞出来的花样呢！”

“我听你这话像是把我开除出“年轻人”之列了？太失礼了，我才三十三岁！”杨伏在枕头上打了个哈欠，他定了定神，又问先寇布，“今天是你生日，对吗？三十六岁生日快乐！”

先寇布闻言挑高了一侧眉毛：“难得阁下居然还记得。”

“有什么愿望吗？想要的东西之类的……”杨微微翻个身。巧合的是，先寇布恰好也转过脸来，两个人视线不期而遇。

“要说心愿，是有一件…”说着，先寇布猛然一个翻身，悬宕在杨的身上，又扯过被子盖在两个人头顶。动作间床铺发出吱吱呀呀的响动，还伴随着前帝国人暧昧低沉的笑声。先寇布埋在被子底下，用呼吸一样轻柔的声音窃窃道，“我有个之前就想去的地方，可以陪我一起吗？”

“现在？”杨也压低了音量，可听起来更像不由自己的呻吟。

“对，就当是一场私奔，不坏吧？”先寇布的嘴唇正压在杨的耳侧，呼出的热气滑进耳蜗，微微发潮，又有些痒。

杨咬着下唇吸气，想要把笑音憋回去：“不等吃过晚饭再走？”

“你觉得，现在他们还会送餐过来？”先寇布抬手在杨肋侧摩挲了几下，又说，“不用忍着，你要是笑起来倒更像那么回事儿。”

于是杨果然讪笑出声。两个人抱在一起滚了几滚，床又开始响了起来。借此为掩护，他们刚好商量更多细节。

“距离多远，我们怎么去？”

“我租了辆车。咱们午夜以前就能回来。路上可以买些吃的。”

“你哪儿来的钱？”

“打牌赢的，反正那些特勤整天驻守在外面也是无聊。”先寇布晃了晃脑袋，颇有些得意，说，“好在我的运气不算坏。”

看着前帝国人褐色眸子里那丝狡黠的闪光，杨心想，搞不好还有些别的故事发生。但今天过生日的人最大，是以对先寇布轻描淡写隐去的那些细节，他也只好睁一只眼闭一只眼。

床已经摇了好一会儿，足够那头监听的人不耐烦了。两个人这才爬起身。先寇布径直进了浴室，将花洒的水流开到最大。杨则翻出一套干净的便装穿好。他瞥了眼窗外的天色，已经是黄昏时分，白昼攒下的暑气正在消散。想到这一点，杨稍稍松了口气，对接下来不知目的地的“私奔”也跃跃欲试地多出几分兴致来。

他们利用浴室的通风管道溜进走廊尽头一间空着的客房。先寇布早在那里放好了攀索。杨揽住蔷薇骑士的脖颈听凭他带着自己滑降到迎宾馆的围墙外，先寇布预备下的地面车正停在那里。

车子一路行驶平稳，正方便人坐在里头打上一个好盹。

被先寇布唤醒时，杨才发现车子似乎开到了郊外。天色已经黑透，走下车后，除了头顶那片星光，四下再看不到什么明亮的灯火。

车停在一道铁栅栏旁边。栅栏墙圈着一座庄园，庄园的主体建筑约有三四层楼高，没有亮灯，在浓浓的夜色中，看上去只是一团庞大的黑影。

“这是哪儿？”杨指着那栋寂静而又幽暗的大房子问先寇布。

“我家，呃，曾经是。六岁之前，我住在这儿。”先寇布摸着下巴，想了下又说，或者应该叫“故居”。

“故居。”杨咀嚼了下这个词在帝国语中的发音，又问，“和故乡不是一个词？有什么区别？”

“当然不一样！故乡是可以回去的地方。只要添上‘启程’这个词缀，便是‘归途’了。”


	20. Chapter 20

先寇布平日里并不怎么提自己的过去。有时杨甚至怀疑这人是不是刻意如此，因为知道自己颇有兴趣，所以才越发避而不谈。没想到今日这位旧帝国流亡贵族居然会主动带他探访童年故居，感到新奇的同时，杨又有些想笑：所谓的“私奔”，到头来目的地却是自己住过的老宅，这可有些名实不副。杨有心这样打趣一句，但先寇布却衔着个优雅的微笑先对他躬身施了一礼，问他想不想进到庄园里头瞧瞧。

“现在这里住的是什么人？你认识？”

“不清楚，大概是哪家有钱的老爷？我只记得当时这幢宅子是要被罚没充抵债务，但没人告诉我债主是谁。”

“所以准备要私闯民宅？” 

“我们应该有司法豁免权吧？”

“这可难说，毕竟我们同帝国方面还没正式缔结外交关系。” 杨抬头估算了一下铁栅栏的高度，倒是不难爬。当年就读军校时他常在夜里翻墙溜出去吃夜宵，但愿现在那番身手还没退化。

“所以动作要快，免得被人发现。”说着，先寇布转身从车上取下一个装满食物的袋子，又拣出两罐啤酒塞进裤兜。等他回头想要招呼杨开始行动时，黑发魔术师已经骑在金属栅栏上了。

“动作太慢了。”杨颇有些得意地晃了晃脑袋。以他现在的位置并不能将整座庄园尽收眼底，但能居高临下俯视前帝国人那颗“漂亮脑袋”就足够了。

“我刚刚正想说，就算被发现也不要紧，反正我们是‘最擅长逃跑’的杨舰队——当心些，司令官！”

“不会扎到手的！我还没笨拙到那个地步。”

“我担心的是栅栏，它可是有些年头了。继私闯民宅后再添上一条损坏财物，那可大大不妙。”

曾属于先寇布家族的这座庄园或许颇有些来历，可惜杨虽然爱好历史，却没有从栅栏门上的雕花推断其建筑年代的本事。事实上，前帝国流亡贵族自己对此也所知有限，他随祖父母离开这里时还太过年幼，但在杨自己发现前，先寇布不预备坦白这一点。

两个人一前一后翻过先寇布老宅的围墙。跳下去是一块绿草芊绵的坡岸，草叶上挂着的露珠碎了满地，既湿且滑。落地时杨趔趄了下，差点崴到脚。

“都说了‘当心些’。”

“你没说这里居然还有个下坡！为什么设计成这样的地势？”

“因为它本来是一个人工湖。我小时候经常在里头游泳。”先寇布举目张望，他发现祖业变化相当大，几乎要认不出来了。他只能一边走在前面引路，一边依照模糊的记忆同杨描述他幼时那个家的模样。

“你看，我们刚经过的位置曾经是个小型人造码头，天气好的时候可以来划船，是那种很古老的手划桨，摇起来很累人。我那时候特别羡慕一位仆人，因为他换船速度极快，我一度以为他是世界上力气最大的人。”

“你喜欢划船？”

先寇布耸了下肩，笑道：“其实是因为男仆每次陪我划船时还会载着我的保姆，他划得越快，保姆就笑得越开心。有时保姆小姐还会在上岸前给他一个吻，让我觉得挺美气。那个男仆倒是答应等我长大后教我划船的诀窍，可惜没兑现。”

杨陪着叹了一声：“的确可惜。”

“湖边有座凉亭——哎，他们怎么连它都拆了，我的祖母要是知道了，可是要伤心的，她很喜欢那小亭子。”

“是什么样的亭子？”

“不太大，像个金属鸟笼，雕花风格同栅栏上那些差不多。立柱顶上嵌着些彩绘玻璃，画的都是些神话故事和古典戏剧场景之类的，不过在我印象中大部分玻璃都脱落了。绕着柱子栽了好些葡萄藤，爬得整栋亭子都是。风一吹，叶子就沙拉拉地响。在这个季节葡萄该熟了，一串串、沉甸甸的，就挂在你头顶。你躺在亭子里读书读累了，抬抬手就能摘葡萄吃……啊，我忘了说，亭子里长年搁着一张卧榻，我不记得是什么材质，但睡在上头真的很舒服。”

“听起来真不错！”

“是棒极了。我的母亲夏天最喜欢这儿啦！有时她干脆在这里过夜，不回自己房间。有一次我让人把我的床也搬到亭子里。我说，如果不许我在亭子里乘凉过夜，我就不睡觉。”

“威慑成功了吗？”

“当然没有，反而狠狠挨了顿教训。”先寇布瞥了下嘴，又小声嘀咕了一句，“啧，一样也是‘小孩子不许这样，等你长大了再说’，完全是成年人的专横嘛！”

他们在原本该放着睡塌的位置坐了下来。先寇布分给杨一罐啤酒，两个人就着携来的几样小吃，一边喝酒一边聊天。从他们所在的位置可以完整看到故居主体建筑的正面全景。先寇布拎着啤酒罐，将记忆中书房所在的那几扇窗户指点给杨看。

“第三层右数第三和第四扇窗户是大藏书室，都是之前几代人留下来的藏书和画像之类的。我祖父的小书房在二楼，左起数到第四扇，那里平时不许人进去。我祖母还有个小起居室，里面也摆着个书架，主要是些小说和画册，我比较喜欢那里，书更有意思，还可以边吃东西边读。可惜从这一面看不到。”

“你的房间呢？是哪一扇窗户？”

“我住一楼，但是哪一间就不记得了。”先寇布摇了摇头，说，“毕竟已经是三十年前的事了。再说我也不常在房间呆，白天在外头玩，夜里做噩梦醒了就去找母亲或祖母。她们的房间在哪儿我倒是还记得。”

“做噩梦是因为尿床了吗？”

“请不要推己及人，我在这方面可是纪录良好。”先寇布想了想，又说，“有个法子或许能找到。我那时很淘气，喜欢在窗台下头用小刀乱刻些鬼画符，要是它们没被后来的主人磨掉的话……记得那刀子还是生日礼物来着……”

先寇布递给身旁的黑发青年一个打火机。这也是他今天赢来的战利品。

杨喝干罐子里最后一点啤酒，起身走近房子，借着火光一扇窗接一扇窗的检查。终于在一块大理石板上看到了一些痕迹，像是被刀刻过。杨仔细辨认了下，发现这些纹路像是简单的儿童画，高矮不一、手拉手的几个小人，下面还有些字母，大概是幼年先寇布画的全家福。大一点的人形已经模糊不清，但最小的那个或许是因为作者下手时尤其卖力的缘故，残存的痕迹更深也更完整些。这个小人下面有三个字母：“W”、“V”和“S”，显然，这就是华尔特·冯·先寇布了。尚且年幼的男孩还没学会用刀子刻华丽的花体字，落笔十分朴拙。

杨的手指细细摩挲过先寇布自己“画”给自己的每一道纹路，同时也在心里描摹刻字的人当时的模样。然后，他的指尖同先寇布的手碰到一起。

先寇布抚开杨的指缝，牢牢握住。两个人十指相扣，掌心紧贴，谁都没去看谁的脸。

如果是白天，两个大男人手牵手或许有些奇怪。

但现在天已经黑了。

先寇布心想。

再说谁让他有个特别笨拙的上司，夜里走路搞不好容易失足绊倒。

而且这人还与他相爱。

让他想要在千千万万人之前，吻上万万千千次。


	21. Chapter 21

两个人绕着先寇布的儿时故居兜了一圈。

先寇布嘴上一刻不停地讲着话，滔滔不绝得连他自己都有些意外。明明只是短短几年光阴，可值得高兴或烦恼的事居然有那么多，记忆的闸门才稍稍打开一条缝，便有重重景象浮现在脑海里。到最后，先寇布已记不得自己都说过些什么了，也想不到还有什么可以再说下去。他只注意到杨正用一种特别的目光打量着他。

彼时他们刚好经过一棵高大的合欢树，已值七月底，树上丝状的绯红花朵开得有些败了。杨停下脚步，背靠着粗糙的树干，定睛看着先寇布的侧脸，接着又在前帝国人转头回视时，极温和地冲着他微笑，仿佛想这样做已经很久了。

“在想什么？”先寇布轻生问道。

“想你提的那些藏书，你们搬走后它们会怎么样？”

“应该是卖掉还债了吧。祖父母在带我离开前，变卖了不少东西，像什么书籍啦，绘画啦，古董啦，还是我眼睁睁看着它们从那栋房子里消失的。”说到这里，先寇布又失笑道，“记得你说令尊喜欢收藏古董，搞不好还曾收集过我家的什么玩意儿呢！”

“可能性不大，我家老子收藏的都是赝品。”杨叹了口气，又问先寇布，“当时一定不太好受吧？”

先寇布摇了摇头：“记不起来了，毕竟已经过去那么多年。”他想了想又说，“到今天为止，不多不少刚好三十年——离开这座宅子那天是我六岁生日。回想起来可真够呛啊，一早起来吹了蜡烛吃过蛋糕后，就被告知‘我们今天得搬家，礼物留到路上拆吧’。”

先寇布刻意夸张地唉声叹气，惹来杨微微一哂：“这不是实话。”

“哎呀，被发现啦？的确是讲了句假话，那天既没有蜡烛也没有蛋糕。”先寇布重又眺望向不远处那栋房子，说，“我刚刚在想一件事，如果这座庄园还属于我就好了。你看，夏天咱们可以在湖上划船，还可以躺在凉亭里头读书小憩；冬天，冬天可以窝在屋子里头，房间足够宽敞，足够暖和，还有很多藏书，足够打发时间……”

“知道我在想什么？”

“说说看。”

“你应该把墙壁刷成金色的。” 杨眨了下眼睛，忍俊不禁。先寇布也是如此。他们一个捧腹大笑，一个前仰后合，显然不约而同都想到了波布兰那句“金屋藏娇”。

先寇布忽而停住笑，他抬手抚过杨浓密的黑发，接着手指又从鬓角滑上面颊。“那你同意我把你藏起来吗？”旧帝国流亡贵族小声嘟囔了一句，用的是昔日的母语。

杨的帝国语学得不算精通，但这一句好歹还是听懂了的，便也笑着打趣了一句：“在帝国贵族间还流行过这样的传统吗？”

“这我怎么会知道呢？”先寇布收回一只手，苦笑着摇了摇头，“我已经喝了三十年同盟的水啦！”又道，“不过胡乱想想罢了。就算真的轮到我继承，也未必能守得住它。瞧瞧这里萧条的样子，显然很久没人打理了，搞不好现任主人也家道衰败住不下去，所以宅子才空荡荡的。”

其实也有别的可能，杨心想，但现下不是说这个的时候。

“是个好地方，住在里头应该挺舒服的。或者说，它的确很像一个理想的家该有的模样啦。”杨一面说一面握紧了先寇布的手，将这个英俊高大的男人拉近自己身边。他抬起眼睛看着先寇布，又把额头伸了过去，而后蝶翼那样轻的一个吻落上了他的眼睑。

两个人在合欢树下搂在一块儿，交织的体温压过了夏夜的凉风。夜色漫漫无边，情潮在血管中不疾不徐地流动。如果任凭涌上来的那股热力泛滥下去，大概可以烧起一场燎原的野火，但或许还不是继续煽动它的时候。杨在轻轻环着自己的两条手臂间转了个身，他现在更想就这样安静地多靠上一会儿。

微风徐起，树影婆娑，红色的合欢花丝丝缕缕飘落下来。继而风又止住了，树下这一方空间重归平静，仿佛十丈软红中，唯独此处置于时间之外。

杨不记得他们在树下待了多久，他觉得自己跟空气一起睡着了。直到先寇布用手拍了拍他肩膀：“咱们该走了。”

“啊，是说过了要在午夜前回去的……”黑发魔术师如梦方醒，轻轻叹了口气，“就跟所有童话一样。”他又小声嘟囔了一句，这才握住先寇布的手站了起来。

两个人沿着来时的路径，走回到铁栅栏边，又是杨第一个爬上去。他骑在墙头，晃荡着腿，预备要在临走前再看一眼先寇布家的老宅子，就在这时，一只鞋从他脚上脱落而下。

“十二点的钟声还没敲呢，很不必这么着急。再说，我们的车又不会变成南瓜。”棕灰色头发的蔷薇骑士一边开着玩笑，一边将那只鞋子捡起来，重新套回它主人的脚上。

埋头帮杨整理鞋带的功夫，先寇布忽然听到杨唤了他一声：“华尔特？”

“嗯？”

“其实，这宅子现在空置未必就是因为现在的主人破了产，更可能是他们搬到费沙去了。莱因哈特皇帝预备正式迁都，将费沙定为新帝国的首都星以及未来银河系的中心……敕令不日就将颁布，如果是消息灵通的贵族，大概早提前动身了。”

“你从哪儿知道的？皇帝又邀请你去费沙了？”

“说出来怕你不信，我今天遇到了优布·特留尼希特，是他亲口透露的。”

听到特留尼希特的名字，先寇布登时拧紧了眉头：“原来那个家伙还活着吗？”

“而且更‘发达’了，被委以重任，为帝国处理海尼森的民政事务……”杨将今天的遭遇简要讲给先寇布听，每说一句，都想要重重叹气。

前帝国人一言不发，只低着头帮杨系紧鞋带。打了个满意的结后，他才拍了拍手掌上看不见的灰尘，撇嘴冷笑：“还还记得当年同盟爆发内乱时，特留尼希特怎么逃得一条烂命的吗？”

“你是指……”

“在人民遭受军国主义威胁时，最高评议长则藏身于地球教的地下教会里，坚持对抗‘残暴的军国主义分子’，是这样说的吧？你觉得他会把自己同地球教的这番渊源告知新主吗？”

“你是在暗示我们去做告密者？如果这事直接由我说，我担心可信度会被打个折扣。”

先寇布摇了摇脑袋，颇不以为然，但倒也提出另一个点子：“检举这种事或许在阁下的能力范围之外，但却是那些喜欢听墙角的先生们职责之内嘛！”又说，“要是能让那些先生把这当成是自己的发现，那就再好不过了。”

“真是一波未平一波又起啊！”杨感慨之后长吁出一口浊气，又说，“从所有这些坏消息中，我现在只能看到一件好的结果。”

“是什么？”先寇布漫不经心地问。

“咱们该回去了。”

“好啊，这就回宾馆去，再好好睡上一觉。”

“不，我是说回家——回伊谢尔伦去。”

先寇布闻言猛然抬头。黑发魔术师居高临下，脸背着光，看不清楚表情是不是在笑，可那两只眼睛却像夜幕中的星星一样亮。

“咱们回家吧，华尔特。用你的话说，是时候踏上‘归途’了。”杨的声音听上去像是在笑。他对着站在墙下的人伸出一只手。

对先寇布来说，什么帝国的迁都令啊，特留尼希特和地球教的纠葛啊，此时都失去了意义。 

十二点还没到，童话故事不会潦草结束。就算钟声响了也不要紧，他已在现实里寻得了自己的归宿，可以温柔地握进掌中。

这是一份迟到了三十年的生日礼物，值得珍藏一生。

“嗳，伊谢尔伦可是等您很久了哪！”

“你不也是一样吗？”

于是谈笑间两只手掌再次相遇了。严丝合缝，像条牢不可破的咒语，生效之时，故乡近在咫尺。


	22. Chapter 22

弗里茨·科尔贝少校是临时被借调到国内安全保障局的。就职衔来看，他目前仍处于帝国官僚序列中下级，但他为人勤勉忠谨，在同僚中素有口碑，也备受长官器重。大家都觉得此人无论在什么岗位都会有一番作为。投身新改建的秘密警察队伍后，弗里茨·科尔贝今次肩负起了一项重要使命：在前同盟元帅杨威利造访奥丁期间，对其下榻的宾馆进行监视监听。

这项工作并不是一天二十四小时盯着监视器那么简单。任何可能威胁到罗严克拉姆王朝的风险都要及时扼杀在摇篮中——现任上司朗古次长屡屡强调这一点。于此同时，科尔贝和他的同僚们又被要求不可以破坏帝国为招待特殊国宾所做出的种种努力：“不要只顾着听命于奥贝斯坦和他的那条走狗，拿出武人的尊严来！别忘了陛下极为重视杨威利此行，御意是要赐其享受一次愉快的出访。”

简单来说，科尔贝少校的工作就是既要让值得帝国尊敬的对手宾至如归，且对新帝国各方面观感良好，又要证明国内安全保障局这道看不见的防线绝非虚设。

然而这完全是自相矛盾的指导方针。倘若那位黑发魔术师真如传言一般智多近妖，那无论如何都不可能注意不到安全保障局的存在，进行监视势必会影响其访问体验，此为外事大忌。而意识到自己受到监听的人也有可能掉过头来利用安全保障局以假消息进行情报反渗透。对手是那个极度狡猾的杨威利，所以这一层风险绝不可忽略。

好在科尔贝在旧帝国时代曾几次被派遣到费沙出差，也算积累了一定外事工作经验。他想出来的解决办法就是一边对杨威利私下里的一言一行进行审慎的分析并提出详确的报告，一边及时获悉杨威利的各项需要并作出反馈，在不违背原则的前提下，尽量满足其心愿。

比如说，当得知对外号称素食主义者的杨威利其实更喜欢吃肉后，他们便通知迎宾馆的大厨调整后续菜谱。而这一生活细节显然又揭示出杨威利此人表里不一、口是心非的性格特点，须在报告文书中着重强调。

同样的，也是通过监听，保障局的秘密警察们了解到杨威利同随行的华尔特·冯·先寇布之间存在逾越上下级身份的肉体关系，且对性生活方面的隐私有可能暴露于人前感到极为不满，甚至抱怨过这令他们的性爱质量严重下降。故而日后再侦查到杨威利同其床伴开始做那些难以宣诸于口的勾当时，科尔贝和他的同僚们也会稍稍为自己减轻一些工作量，将红外热成像交给人工智能进行基于内容的视觉分析，并暂时关闭声音通道。

反正也没什么好听的。

再说也没人想听。

放过部分细枝末节，并不影响监视小组的工作效率。他们很快便发现杨的那位同性情人嗜好赌博，而这很可能成为一个突破口，在敌方嵌一个钉子。于是小组立刻遴选出两名赌技杰出的工作人员陪同华尔特·冯·先寇布组牌局，并主动输钱给对方，以诱使其胃口不断膨胀。

须知性和金钱自古便是打通关节的法宝，而被收买之人的枕边风向来无往不利。

严格来说，这些做法确有玩忽职守之嫌，若事后上面有人追究起来，后患无穷。然而——“当了大官的人都是这样，自己随心所欲，却从来不为手下人考虑。咱们这种身在一线、真正做事的人就要学会随机应变才行。”

棕灰色头发的被监视者——华尔特·冯·先寇布有次在牌桌上说了这样一句话，在科尔贝小组成员中引发高度共鸣。因为往日里他们经常用类似的理由互相勉励。

“本以为只是个肌肉发达且严重超龄的‘夫罗利安’，想不到还有些远见卓识嘛！”这些基层情报人员嘀咕着在心里修正了对旧帝国流亡者的看法，同时他们搞权宜之计的胆子也越来越大。

常言道，夜路走多了，总会遇到鬼。在新帝国历2年7月28日这天深夜，不幸便有“鬼”来敲门了。

在内务省次长兼国内安全保障局局长海德里希·朗古那张嫩红色的童颜面前，科尔贝及其同僚们连口大气都不敢出，只能背手肃立，聆听这位上司机械地念着他们这个月的工作日志：“……7月3日早五时十五分，前后进入浴室逗留两小时……7月17日晚八点，床榻摇动三小时……7月28日下午四时三十分，床榻摇动一小时……”

朗古的长相和声音并不匹配。看着他尚带着些孩子气的阴柔面孔，具有正常想象力的人都会先入为主地以为他发出的声音也该像小孩子那般尖锐。然而事实上，这位帝国秘密警察头子所拥有的声线乃是极端庄重沉稳的男性低音，听起来恍似古代的宗教祭司，当着信徒们的面，赞颂他们那位在天上的唯一的神。此时此刻，这副嗓音正如鞭子一样抽打着科尔贝小组每一个人的心脏。

“这就是你们勤勉奉公的成果？” 朗古关掉光屏，手指头不耐烦地叩着桌面，“只会递上些毫无用处的报告，却眼睁睁让两个大活人悄无声息地溜掉了！简直比盗贼潜入门户还容易！”

面对安全保障局局长咏叹调一般的斥责，监听小组的情报人员无不垂头丧气，尝试着用目光在地板上挖个洞出来，运气好说不定能从里头发掘出不见踪影的危险分子。

突发状况接二连三，实在叫人措手不及。谁能想仅仅个把钟头没去留心那些有害风气的场面，就给了狡猾的共和主义者可乘之机。更要命的是，特勤们才发现杨威利及其同性床伴双双失踪，尚来不及推出紧急预案，顶头上司便如神兵天降，亲临一线视察工作。

正低头反省的弗里茨·科尔贝突然听到朗古点了他的名字。这位秘密警察专家是这样说的：“真是太令我失望了，弗里茨。我曾对军务尚书阁下保证过，安全保障局不是新瓶装旧酒，而是连酒都会换成新的。而你，虽然你曾经服务于旧的高登巴姆王朝，我却依旧视你为可以维护新王朝体制的精英力量，特地将你招募进来。然而你就是这样回报我，回报军务尚书阁下所交托的信任的吗？竟然让那个杨威利将我们安全保障局的尊严踩在脚底下，你这是把陛下的声望至于何处呢？”

他们确实失之警惕了，弗里茨·科尔贝少校心想，然而这同皇帝陛下的声望是怎么扯上关系的？他实在难以理解其中的逻辑。被重点监视的对象玩弄于掌心确实令安全保障局颜面扫地。若追究责任，科尔贝小组全体难辞其咎，局长朗古官途黯淡，内务尚书欧斯麦亚名声受辱，军务尚书奥贝斯坦也会陪着丢脸。但最多就能追溯到这种程度了。为何朗古会觉得皇帝陛下也负有责任呢？

科尔贝转念又想，在今日之前，杨威利确实没有表现出任何会惹麻烦的苗头。科尔贝甚至怀疑那个人会不会是个冒牌货，是心怀叵测的共和分子请来的演员。那个黑发黑眼的男人完全不像传说中的名将，大部分时间一脸书呆子气，连日来也只关心去档案馆看文献，仿佛真的只为翻阅那些故纸堆而来，顺便在奥丁休个暑假。就好像那个华尔特·冯·先寇布真的也只是每天陪情人卿卿我我，顺便找人打打牌。

所以安全保障局的情报员们才被麻痹得太早又太深。毕竟对方可是那个“杨威利”啊！帝国军接二连三地将颜面折在他手中，上过前线的名将几乎无人豁免，甚至就连皇帝本人都未能正面取胜。倘若朗古的推论成立，那岂不是等于说皇帝陛下本人的自尊这些年来已经被碾碎过数轮了吗？

退一万步说，科尔贝等人只是犯了帝国元帅和一级上将们都犯过的错误而已。毕典菲尔特阁下屡战屡败，不是依然能得到陛下的信重和下属的爱戴，并逐步晋升到帝国一级上将的位置了吗？为什么他们这些人仅仅只输给杨威利一次，就要向已挖苦责难他们快一个小时的朗古谢罪不可呢？

然而行伍出身的科尔贝不会当众质疑上司，这不是帝国军人的风度。故而他只是合拢脚跟，机械地点头，说：“此事纯系卑职一人的愚蠢造成，万死难赎。为弥补这次失误，卑职愿尽一切努力。我们已经通知各空港严格排查出港人员，但尚未有所发现。杨威利或许藏匿在首都某个角落，为争取效率，是否有必要通知宪兵队协助搜捕呢？”

科尔贝话音刚落，他身旁的其他小组成员无不吸了一口凉气：这位少校此时提出的建议听上去合情合理，然而安全保障局同宪兵队这两个部门间严重对立，尤其在国内治安主导权这种问题上，双方关系恶劣，不存在任何良性竞争的可能。

果不其然，朗古的表情很不愉快，他没有干脆地否决科尔贝的提议，因为那样听起来太不顾大局：“不能因为一句‘或许’就兴师动众，扰乱帝都秩序。要有的放矢，换句话说，证据，先生们！我们需要足够的证据证明杨威利确实还在奥丁上。况且，两个人具体是在什么时间逃走的？怎么逃掉的？动机是什么？我们中间有没有他们的内应?这些重要问题务必要搞清楚。”

这一席话说得部下们人人点头，都叹朗古不亏是秘密警察体系的专家，能在这么短的时间里抓住要害。同时房间里也人人自危：杨威利当然不会无缘无故消失。这么多人监视一个房间却还发生这种事，谁敢保证不是内部出了问题。诚然，内鬼不能随便乱指，而现任国内安全保障局的首脑朗古又极为重视证据。但这位秘密警察的头子同时也有个广为人知的特长——伪造证据。

然而科尔贝并未放弃，他试着向长官说明，正因为安全保障局可能存在内部漏洞，才更有同宪兵队合作的必要。

这次朗古毫无风度地打断了下属的发言：“怎么了，弗里茨？你现在已经是治安官僚的一员了，难道离开军部就不会做事了吗？”他不耐烦地挥了挥手，又转头问其他人，“杨威利的另一名部下在哪儿？”

“在他自己的房间里，吃过晚饭后一直睡到现在。科尔贝少校说不要打草惊蛇，所以我们只是把人控制起来，还没来得及审问。”

朗古闻言又冷冷瞪视了科尔贝一眼，说：“我要亲自会一会这个家伙。”接着他便从椅子上站起身，点了几名部下随自己一道走。除了科尔贝，他必须留下为自己的失职作出检讨。


	23. Chapter 23

内务省次长带着手下人从位于地下室的监控中心来到杨等三人住宿的楼层。安全保障局的一线特勤们此时已经从惶恐复归坦然：既然有朗古次长亲力亲为，那就没什么好担心的了。说不定这位绰号“猎犬”的大人真的可以嗅出什么蛛丝马迹，把杨威利从哪个黑洞里揪出来。

他们才出电梯，就看到一位体型庞大堪比巨人的壮汉正同几名警卫争执：“为什么不能出门？我只是要到楼下去喝一杯，吃点东西，现在是夜宵时间……”

“那家伙就是派特里契夫。”一名心腹凑到朗古耳边小声说。

派特里契夫显然也在第一时间留意到走廊另一头的动静，努了努自己结实宽阔的下巴，朗声笑道：“哈，你们的头儿来了，我和他说去！”说着，他摩拳擦掌，一边用壮实有力的身体推搡着拦阻自己的守卫，一边朝朗古靠近过去。

几名忠心耿耿的特勤赶忙掩护在上司身前，以防越走越近的壮汉暴起伤人，甚至有人摸到了挂在腰间的枪。

就在这时，他们右手边有一扇房门轻巧地打开了。华尔特·冯·先寇布挺拔的身姿出现在所有人面前。

“这么吵，出什么事了？”英俊的旧帝国流亡贵族手撑着门框，饶有兴致地打量着如临大敌的帝国治安官僚。他现在只裹着件浴袍，衣带系得也不严，随着他身体前倾的动作，前襟敞开得更宽阔，从锁骨到胸口都大大咧咧暴露在外。

已经监视了这人一个多月、熟知其日常起居的特勤人员默契地转开头，不想理会这人身上到底有没有什么可疑的痕迹。同时他们又纷纷倒吸了口凉气，既为了朗古局长未能及时掩饰住的变脸，也为监事对象那张超乎想象的厚颜。

在此起彼伏的抽气声中，派特里契夫对唯一笑容可掬的同伙招了招手：“我要去吃点宵夜，你和杨提督一起来吗？”

先寇布回头看了眼身后的房间，这才转脸对僚友笑道：“杨提督现在不想动弹呢！至于我嘛……”他用手指头勾了下自己的衣襟，“衣服换来换去，太麻烦了。介意帮我们打包一份吗？比如啤酒香肠什么的？”

“没问题。”派特里契夫说完又耸了下肩膀，问挡住自己去路的帝国警卫，“现在能让我离开了吗？”

在场的帝国人员没有一个回答他的话，都在用余光瞄着朗古白了又红，红了又白的那张脸。

朗古掏出手帕，擦了擦额上的汗，想要在众目睽睽下将自己最真实的表情掩藏起来。而后他深吸了口气，单刀直入问先寇布，刚刚为什么不在房间里。

先寇布摇了摇头：“我不懂您在说什么，我一直在自己的房间里呀！”他又故作思考片刻，才做恍然大状，“啊，我明白了，您是说为什么我和杨提督不在他的房间？好吧，我们方才是出去溜达了一会儿，散散步，看看花什么的。回来时发现有陌生人在杨提督的房间里忙碌，大概是在清洁房间。杨提督不想耽误别人工作，就先在我的房间休息……你们现在都整理好了？”

先寇布絮叨着关上身后的房门。他绕过朗古，走向走廊深处那间属于杨的高级套房。房间才被特勤们搜检过一番，门没关，由一名警卫荷枪把守。先寇布只站在门口稍一张望，便嘿然而笑，说：“好像变得更乱了点儿，想不到你们比我还能折腾。”

真是满口胡言，没一句实话！朗古双手捏成拳头，从肩膀到胳膊都在发抖。他想，对一个叛国贼能有什么指望？腐败的旧贵族，对昔日同胞挥刃相向的恶棍，而且还沦落到以色侍人的地步，果然是寡廉鲜耻。比起来，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔都变得没那么可恶了。

“请安分些，不要乱走，这可是为了您和杨提督的安全考虑。”

对朗古的阴阳怪气，先寇布回敬以一个讽刺意味的微笑：“原来皇帝在帝国首都星的权威不过如此，敢于违背他意志的家伙大有人在！多谢提醒，我们不会忘记这点的。”

说话间，先寇布已施施然踱回自己房门前，透过那扇半敞开的门扉能听到里间人淋浴的水声，于是前帝国人双眉一皱：“也不看看有没有多余的浴服换啊，等下要是弄得满地是水可真叫人伤脑筋……”他又叹息着转回身来，对安全保障局的众人行了个送客的礼节，“晚安了，先生们！接下来是私人时间，祝你们夜生活愉快，好好享受。”


	24. Chapter 24

海德里希·朗古双肩颤了一路。直到重新踏入地下监控室后，他才能不破音讲出一句整话：“这到底是怎么回事？”

弗里茨·科尔贝适时将最新的监视报告指给他瞧：杨威利此时正在先寇布的房间，两个人重又置于帝国治安精英的监视和监听之下，这是值班人员对热成像仪重新排查后刚确认的。此外，据痕迹专家鉴定，他二人今天傍晚曾现身于迎宾馆的花园中，但那里是监控死角。故而除了奥丁大神，恐怕没人知道他们在那里做了什么，熟悉他二人关系的几位特勤也压根不想去猜。

至于他二人是什么时候回房间的，目前尚不得而知。因为先寇布房间的监视设备无人值守，事实上，它们一早就被关掉了。

朗古眉毛倒竖，咬牙切齿问道：“为什么没有监视那个叛逆者的房间？谁给了你们玩忽职守的胆子！”

“是您，次长先生。先寇布在今晚之前从没踏入我们为他安排的客房，他一直是跟杨威利同起同卧，您说不要浪费时间精力做多余的事……我们本就人力不足，而且还有超过一半的骨干被抽调去监视罗严塔尔提督了。”

朗古坐在椅子里一声不吭，他好像完全没去听下属的分辨，一双圆眼睛牢牢盯着面前的光屏，上面正投射出先寇布那间客房的监视器正捕捉到的热成像画面。

于是科尔贝等人也只好顺着他的视线看过去。

奥丁在上，好在那两个人没再做什么有碍观瞻的事情，虽然也不怎么高雅：一个体型瘦削的成年男子身上披着条大浴巾，后背靠着一名高个子男人的胸口，两个人腿叠腿窝在一起，应该是坐在沙发上。他们拥抱的姿态很亲密，彼此身体接触的部分呈现出高于普通体温的红色，但还没到危险预警的程度。真是谢天谢地！

那名身材更高大的男子手上抓着一条毛巾，他搂定自己的同性伴侣，自对方身后擦拭其湿漉漉的头发，时不时也会低头在怀中人的脖颈上磨蹭几下嘴唇。他每留下一个吻，那身披浴巾的男人面部热度就会提高一个等级。

这两个人毫无疑问就是杨威利和先寇布了。科尔贝不由皱起眉毛，根据他的有限了解，杨威利在个人生活上虽然不够精明强干，但自理能力尚在正常范围内。

像这样被人抱在怀里擦头发上的水？

弗里茨·科尔贝觉得喉咙里泛上来一点酸味。

忽然录音设备中传来一个响亮的喷嚏。而后就听杨威利开口笑道：“在外面磨牙太久，着凉了吗？”

“这可不是感冒的征兆，分明是有人骂我！”听声音，先寇布似乎也在笑。

“谁会骂你？”

“明知故问，当然是那位讨人厌的海德里希·朗古先生！”

帝国内务省次长被旧同盟中将以一种毫无恭敬之意的口吻点出名字，安全保障局的特勤人员们发现顶头上司的面皮跟着抽搐了一下。

只听先寇布又道：“也可能是尤里安。小家伙现在说不定正在写日记，我敢打赌，上面不会说我什么好话。‘先寇布中将是大坏蛋’，他肯定天天都这么想。”

先寇布拿声拿调模仿着一个少年人的语气，逗得杨威利俯仰大笑。笑够之后，他问先寇布：“那你预备怎么反击？”

“我可能会对他说些重话，比如好好质问他：‘你以为自己就没做过什么坏事吗？’”

“尤里安会做什么坏事？”

“三年前平定军事政变的时候在街头发现了优布·特留尼希特，还把他活着带到我们面前，还有比这更坏的事吗？”

“你得讲道理，这跟尤里安有什么关系？是地球教的信徒们救特留尼希特逃过军变之灾，并为他提供藏身之处。尤里安只是尽自己分内的义务，毕竟当时特留尼希特还是国家元首。”

“这么说来，地球教实在是特留尼希特的大恩人啊！去年也是因为有他们插手，特留尼希特才成功卖掉了国家和人民，还能轻巧脱身，苟活到今天耀武扬威。啧啧，自由行星同盟的命运简直可以说是被地球教一手拨弄成现在这般模样的！”

“唉，”杨威利发出一声沉重的喟叹，说，“被地球教渗透的岂止是同盟上层？你也看到过尤里安带回来的资料，费沙自治领和地球教之间可能早在一个世纪之前就牵扯不清了。”

一时间，这间监听室和被监听着的房间同时陷入一种诡异又凝重的气氛中。打从听到“地球教”这一名词起，国内安全保障局的人便各个都支起了耳朵。尤其是弗里茨·科尔贝，简直连背后的汗毛都整根竖起。他当然听说过特留尼希特这个人及其新到手的任命，他也知道此人曾在奥丁活动频繁，大撒金钱。但此前无人察觉这个变节者同恐怖组织地球教之间牵扯如此之深。而骇人听闻的消息接踵而至，曾经的费沙自治领、未来的新帝国首都居然是地球教控制了一个世纪之久的势力范围！此事身在费沙的宪兵总监克斯拉元帅知道吗？

科尔贝又下意识看向朗古，内务省次长似乎受惊更甚，竟整个僵在座位上，双眼圆睁，薄薄的嘴唇却抿得几乎看不见了。

在不算短暂的沉默后，只听杨威利又重新开口：“我在考虑一件事。地球教同特留尼希特渊源颇深，他们之间跟费沙也有千丝万缕的联系，这些问题之前没有机会，现在是不是应该提醒莱因哈特皇帝？”

“我的提督呀，您觉得皇帝会听信吗？特留尼希特的事倒是容易证明，可地球教和费沙的关系就没那么好说清了，得先找到鲁宾斯基那条老狐狸才行。”先寇布略一停顿，又笑道，“要我说，干脆将特留尼希特这条蛀虫留给帝国，我们隔岸观火算了！”

背弃祖国的果然没一个好东西！科尔贝无声碾着自己的臼齿，为先前输给华尔特·冯·先寇布的每一个帝国马克而忏悔。

只听杨威利又道：“不要这样幸灾乐祸呀，殃及池鱼怎么办！嗯，你的手在做什么？”

“那就挑个好时机，看能不能将这些消息卖个好价钱！”

“想得倒好，不过皇帝既然属意迁都费沙，说不定已有所察觉了。”说到这里，杨威利突然猛抽了一口气，“嗯，你的手……”

接下来伴随着时断时续的吞咽声，屏幕上两个人形纠缠成一团，从头部到躯干，热度相继攀升。

然而科尔贝无暇再往下听，更没功夫去为那两个人在说什么作什么而尴尬。现在他心头只悬系着一件事，要尽快让皇帝知晓他们侦听到的内容。

“您都听见了。事关重大，得立刻上报陛下！”

听到科尔贝声音急切的恳请，朗古才如梦方醒般从椅子上弹跳起来，他在室内踱了一圈，而后摇头否定了科尔贝的建言：“您太激动了，不要又中了杨威利的圈套。”

“圈套？”

“是的。毫无疑问，杨威利知道我们在监视他，所以故意说给我们听，还想利用我们将这些消息传进陛下的耳朵里。你仔细想想他们的对话，太刻意了，每一句都是诱饵！我们万万不能中计。”

“至少可以知会奥贝斯坦阁下或克斯拉阁下，交由他们判断吧！”

“要用毫无根据的谣言去骚扰二位正为帝国宵衣旰食的重臣吗？你知道他们每天要经手多少事务吗？”

“并非毫无根据的谣言，那个特留尼希特——”

“杨威利的目的就是特留尼希特！”朗古陡然拔高音量，连声质问道，“想想这两个人的恩怨吧！杨威利会甘心看到特留尼希特投身在帝国麾下飞黄腾达吗？我们可以指控特留尼希特勾结地球教徒，然而证据呢？杨威利有将任何真凭实据交到我们手上吗？克斯拉阁下不是一直监视着特留尼希特？假如那人真同地球教徒有关系，为什么宪兵部什么把柄都没抓到？还是你觉得特留尼希特的精明程度在我们那位宪兵总监之上？”

科尔贝少校被问得哑口无言，结结巴巴说不出话来。

朗古命人暂时关掉监视器，又换上略亲切些的口吻劝说科尔贝：“我欣赏您的热忱，而且您和我一样，都是罗严克拉姆王朝最忠心的臣子。所以我们绝不能让杨威利那个帝国的死敌称心如意！对吗？”

“您的意思是？”

“既然特留尼希特是他杨威的眼中钉，那我们就得把这个人保护起来。”

“保护特留尼希特？”科尔贝简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“是的，”朗古主动揽住科尔贝的肩膀，用力拍了两下，说，“越是敌人希望我们做的，我们越要反其道而行。他想利用我们诋毁一位帝国官僚同邪教有染，那我们就偏偏要维护这个人的声誉。甚至可以这样想，杨威利越是憎恶特留尼希特，就越能证明此人对帝国的忠心。”

“那费沙黑狐同地球教呢？”

“完全是无稽之谈！”朗古斩钉截铁地说，“连杨威利自己都承认缺乏依据不是吗？他那么说只是想分散我们的注意力。不要陪心怀不轨的敌人捕风捉影！今天这场闹剧就此终止，我不希望看到它扩大化。这也是为了你和你的部下考虑。”

冷静剖析过杨威利的阴谋后，朗古又对新的报告该如何撰写提出了些意见：删掉那些鸡毛蒜皮，不要多生枝节。而后内务次长便带着心腹离开了。只留下弗里茨·科尔贝站在监控室前陷入沉思。

要去维护特留尼希特的声誉？那种变色龙一样的家伙也配谈“声誉”吗？

可是朗古的话听起来并非毫无道理。杨威利的确狡猾，他的话很可能是个连环陷阱。

然而朗古次长向来喜欢摘瓜寻蔓，为什么今天却告诫他不要多生枝节？

科尔贝一时拿不定主意，好在他想起一位远比自己明智也更有权力的大人物。他会按照朗古次长的意思提交一份正式的报告。然后再依照自己的见闻起草一份备忘录，交给那位大人。

像这样可能关系到帝国前途安危的大事就该交给大人物去决断。他这种小角色只能略尽绵薄之力。

当然，要说还是朗古次长经验老道，提出的建议值得吸取。像打牌输给先寇布，抑或是曾让杨威利脱离监控这类无关紧要的细节确实不值得加入备忘录中去。但方才杨威利同先寇布的每一句对话，以及朗古次长提起费沙黑狐时的异常反应，可是万万不能漏掉的。

“你们都听到朗古次长的话了？”科尔贝交代自己的手下人，“今天就到此为止。关掉监控回家休息吧，终于不用再加班了。”


	25. Chapter 25

新帝国历二年，也就是宇宙历八零零年七月二十九日，银河帝国皇帝莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆颁布了一道敕令，正式将费沙定为帝国首都。根据这道敕令，自国务尚书以下所有的阁僚人员将必须于这一年的年底之前，全部迁移到新首都费沙。随着迁都令的颁布，上至国务尚书、下至一介小吏，还有他们的家眷亲族，总计超过一百万名人员都紧锣密鼓地为这次距离长达几千光年的搬家而忙碌起来。

同样在着手打包行囊的人还有前自由行星同盟元帅杨威利及其两名随行人员前同盟中将华尔特·冯·先寇布和费奥多·派特里契夫。因为在同一天，杨通过帝国方的接待人员向莱因哈特皇帝转达了自己离开帝国返回伊谢尔伦的心愿，并在稍晚些时候得到皇帝的批示。这一次黑发魔术师没有再被挽留多待些时日。于是来自伊谢尔伦的一行三人顺利定好了返程日期。

七月最后一天上午，杨在两位幕僚的陪同下，前往新无忧宫进行辞行拜会，同那位金发的年轻君主话别。

这也是杨最后一次可以近距离观察皇帝本人的机会。尽管有关方面已尽力压制消息，但有关皇帝健康状况的流言还是不胫而走，还传播得越来越快。事实上，杨的这次拜会本该定在两日前，之所以遭到延期最可能的理由就是皇帝疑似“龙体欠安”。

从外表看，很难将莱因哈特同“病人”这个名词联系起来，他依然俊美得不可思议，青春逼人又活力惊人，每一举手投足都极具优美的韵律感。杨仔细凝视着金发青年精致如画的脸庞，端详其额头和颧骨的颜色，默数他呼吸的频次。他甚至还想试验下能不能估算出此人的脉搏，可惜莱因哈特始终不曾同他握手。这些法门都来自罗姆斯基医生的临时抱佛脚一样的特训，好在内容杨还没全忘掉。

在会谈中，杨为自己做客奥丁的这段时日所享受到的种种优待向皇帝表达了诚挚的谢意。而莱因哈特则像所有慷慨的主人一样，为自己的客人预备下了一场盛大而隆重的酒宴，尽管杨觉得宴会更像是在为皇帝自己践行——莱因哈特将比杨等人先一步离开奥丁，待午宴结束后，他便要起驾前往费沙。

在宴会正式开始前，所有人都聚在一间陈列着很多艺术品的休息室里，有支小型室内乐队为宾主双方表演了几支曲子。

往日里皇帝本人对音乐并无特别爱好，但在当时他却饶有兴致地问杨：“杨提督喜欢音乐吗？朕听闻伊谢尔伦正在举行一场音乐方面的比赛。阁下不会是为了欣赏选手们的歌喉，才急着赶回去的吧？”

“是有这样一场比赛，”杨点了点头，“似乎报名参赛的人很多，也不知要比多久。”莱因哈特居然会主动提起这一话题，略出杨的预料。但他确实也很好奇当事人的态度：签有自己名字的肖像被人当做奖品，皇帝是会觉得尊严受到了冒犯，还是不当回事地置之一笑呢？

“朕也很想知道大奖最终花落谁家。”莱因哈特扯动秀丽的嘴唇矜持一笑，又道，“您向朕索要肖像时，并未说会是这样的用途。”

“确实不是我的主意，对此我也颇感意外。但我也曾听闻，在高登巴姆王朝统治的时代，奥丁境内到处都是鲁道夫大帝的肖像，每个人都有义务向其行礼，否则就会被肖像眼睛里的监视器判定为藐视帝威。”说到这里，杨撇了撇嘴，小声嘀咕了一句，“比起被派上那种用场，现在这样的发展或许不算太糟糕吧……”

当着皇帝的面这样讲，于旁人看来已是过分大胆，几至狂妄。但还有几句更直白的发言仅逗留在杨心底而未说出口。当年在监视器前向鲁道夫大帝表示敬意的人有多少发乎真心呢？相比之下，那些前往伊谢尔伦争夺冠军的人，她们对肖像及肖像主人的好感恐怕还来得多一点儿。

虽然人在帝国境内，但黑发魔术师的消息渠道并非完全阻塞。在被帝国军队控制的前同盟地区，有很多地方的国父海尼森的肖像已为莱因哈特皇帝的所取代，以此表示对新帝国的臣服。据说此次帝国同艾尔·法西尔交涉时，也有人议论将成立的自治区是否有必要仿效，又或是在地位上使亚雷·海尼森同莱因哈特皇帝平起平坐。而帝国军方释放的最大善意，是允许同时悬挂杨的肖像。可惜得知自己的照片将同国父并列并不能让杨感到愉悦。

“是啊，曾经是有过那样的时候，在好多年以前……”莱因哈特犹如呵气般吐出一句意义不明的话语，而后他的舌尖便卡着齿缝，好像还有什么别的内容未能道尽。

杨不能肯定皇帝有否听出自己的话外之音，但在黑发魔术师看来，这位金发年轻人确实正浸在沉思中。 他白皙柔软的长指轻托着形状优美的下颚，明星般闪亮的眸子雾蒙蒙地失去了焦点，又像是在凝视空气中不可见的一点。

趁着皇帝思索时，杨又盯着对方的手指甲瞧了会儿。好像确实可以在上头看到些不祥的竖纹，但半月痕的数目却比杨自己还多了几个。这是罗姆斯基医生教的另外一个诀窍，好让杨在短时间内学会评估染恙轻重——找个健康人做参照物。而杨选择了先寇布，这个他现在能确定的最健康的人。今天在同皇帝交谈时，杨的眼睛时不时便会瞄到先寇布身上。现在，杨自然而然又想起了先寇布的那双手，于是他下意识又向先寇布瞟了过去，尽管以他两人隔着距离，不可能看清先寇布的指甲。他甚至怀着点儿恶作剧的心思，考虑要不要用眼神暗示先寇布张嘴露下舌头，好让自己比对舌苔。

孰料这一次先寇布还未及作出反应，倒是让莱因哈特察觉到杨在走神。

这位姿容俊美的青年帝王早已习惯受人瞩目，没成为所有人的唯一焦点对他来说反而是种少见的经历。

“阁下的那一位伙伴有什么不妥吗？”莱因哈特笑着问杨，“您好像特别在意他？”

说着，莱因哈特已转动自己冰蓝色的眼珠，看向下首不远处一张沙发椅，那里是先寇布所坐的位置。随着皇帝转移的视线，在场其他人的目光也不由自主聚集到先寇布身上，尽管他们未必清楚发生了什么。

前帝国流亡贵族正襟危坐，目不斜视，仿佛一座花岗岩雕像。他的上司却拨拉着军帽下的黑发，想散掉脸上持续冒出来热气。

原来安全保障局还是有在做工作嘛！杨心想，皇帝之所以会使用“伙伴”一词，应是已对他同先寇布的关系有所耳闻。但他转念又想，既没听说皇帝撤销对特留尼希特的任命，帝国的迁都计划也未见更改，这不免让人怀疑秘密警察机关的效率。一直监听他们的那伙人到底知不知道哪些信息才真正具有汇报的价值？明明他已点出前费沙自治领同地球教盘根错节的关系，还泄了特留尼希特的底儿。还是说，他应该直截了当，将那些资料直接塞到皇帝眼前去？

那位金发的年轻人又笑意盈盈地看过来了。杨暗自叹了口气，硬着头皮扯了个蹩脚的理由：“他前几天着了凉，今早身体又不大舒服，所以不免有些担心……”

杨说的内容二分真八分假，他声音并不高，越往下说声音越小。而名字被以“他”带过的人手捏成拳头附在唇边，适时咳了几声。

听到先寇布咳嗽，杨转头又一次望过去，纯粹是下意识的动作，但眼睛里真实流露的关切倒是为骗局添了几分可信性。只是杨在反应过来自己做了什么后，他脸上可疑的红色又深了几分。

先寇布并没有心有灵犀地同杨对视，他低头弯腰，更大声地咳嗽起来。坐在其身旁的派特里契夫甚至认真帮僚友拍起了后背。然而杨心知肚明，前帝国流亡者之所以故意别开脸，纯粹是不想被人瞧见他在发笑。

顶着皇帝探究的眼神，杨想让自己看上去尽量坦然一点儿，便说：“我希望他别是患上了感冒，接下来在返途中要跃迁好几次，身体会吃不消的。但我不是医生，也不太会照顾病人。”

“您曾为我开过一副药方，不是吗？朕可以为派御医为先寇布中将——是这个名字对吗——朕的御医可以为他诊治，若只是感冒，他们倒是有适合的药物。”

“可惜我的同伴很顽固，恐怕找不出比他更讨厌吃药的人了。”

这句话说完，杨如释重负。他端起杯子想要喝茶，却见皇帝招手唤来一人，是那个经常随侍在皇帝身边的少年，生着棕色的头发和一对绿眼珠。莱因哈特指着那个年轻人对杨笑道：“朕为你引荐一位人才吧，这孩子想要成为一名医生，并且很有一套。”他又推了推少年侍从，说，“去吧，艾密尔，去看看朕的客人先寇布先生是不是感冒啦？施展你的本领，让他乖乖把药吃了。”

皇帝的侍从领命而去。杨用余光捕捉到先寇布在瞪自己，直至其不得不起身随着艾密尔的引导退出休息室。若先寇布能从侍者的口中掏出一两句有价值的情报，就再好不过了，杨在心中忍不住生出这样一份期待，同时也有点幸灾乐祸，因为接下来的宴会先寇布恐怕无福消受。

重新集中注意力后，杨听到皇帝问他，伊谢尔伦的歌唱比赛是不是只许杨舰队的女兵参加。

“并无这种限制，”杨匆匆在脑海中重组记忆的碎片，将几天以来从先寇布那里听到的内容复述了一遍，“普通人一样可以报名，事实上，已经吸引到相当多‘非伊谢尔伦’的选手。而且比赛现在有个新名字了，年轻人们叫它‘银河偶像总选举’。如果您不介意，我想这个‘总’也可以包括帝国公民在内。”

“若是纯靠顾名思义的话，参赛者甚至不仅仅局限于女性，而是银河系中每一个人都可以报名一竞歌喉吧？”说到这里，皇帝展颜一笑，“若真能如此，赢得比赛也算是一种将整个宇宙掌握于手中的方式了。”

杨莫名觉得金发年轻人的笑容之中夹着些许落寞。但还未等他搭腔，知会主人和客人入席的铃声便响了起来。

莱因哈特起身对杨做了一个邀请的手势，然后便为众人环簇着走向宴会厅。杨有意磨蹭几步，想要等派特里契夫跟上自己。就在这时，帝国军一级上将欧内斯特·梅克林格刚好从他身边经过。现年三十七岁的梅克林格在莱因哈特麾下将帅中，算是比较年长的。他有个绰号叫“艺术家”，因为除了战场指挥，这位提督在诗文与绘画领域同样成就不凡，于音乐方面也钻研颇深。而且跟杨一样，梅克林格极不情愿投身行伍，同时他也是帝国提督中看上去最不像军人的。或许是因为有这样的共同点，杨对“艺术家提督”的印象并不坏，便在其走近时对他微笑着点了下头。而梅克林格显然将这当成是攀谈的信号，于是这位留着小胡子的绅士也停下脚步，同杨闲聊了起来。

“看来您已经听说了，”梅克林格对杨伸出右手，在他精心修整的胡子下，现出稳重的笑容，“我同缪拉提督交换了一下，这次您得搭乘我的旗舰会伊谢尔伦，而且我也会在伊谢尔伦做客一段时间，届时便要请您多予关照了。”

杨握住艺术家的手上下摇了几下，笑道：“实际上，是您说起我才知道的。您是想去欣赏伊谢尔伦的歌手比赛吗？”

“这会是我此行的乐趣之一，但主要是奉御意行事。米达麦亚提督已经在返程路上了，根据他带回的协议草案，我们双方将互驻使节，而伊谢尔伦和费沙也会各有一名军事观察员。我很荣幸这次能打个前站，要知道以往我都是负责后勤的那个。对了，你们那场歌唱比赛的赛程还有多久？不会在我踏上伊谢尔伦之前就结束吧？”

“您尽可以放心，现在刚开始海选，您不会错过那些精彩部分的！” 派特里契夫洪亮的嗓音在二人耳边响起，这位杨舰队的次席幕僚伸出比上司还要粗两倍的手腕,握住了梅克林格的手，“说不定那些年轻人还会邀您做评审嘉宾！”

艺术家提督闻言眉飞色舞：“对此我无比期待！”

“那您可要小心了，恐怕会是义务劳动。”

“对我来说，兴趣本身就是报酬！”梅克林格大笑起来，“在战场结束后找到一个可以满足艺术爱好的所在，我想不出还有什么比这更能让我愉悦了！”

于是杨也笑了：“伊谢尔伦欢迎您，预先祝您过得愉快！”

“谢谢，相信你们二位也会喜欢库瓦希尔的！” 梅克林格又同杨和派特里契夫各握过一次手，而后便快步追其他僚友去了。

看着他的背影，派特里契夫悠然一叹：“真是位热情的绅士，亚典波罗提督他们肯定要抓他做白工的！”

“大概吧……”杨随口附和了一句。

此时魔术师的心思全然不在那场歌咏比赛上了。

方才在同梅克林格握手时，杨忽然想到，尽管莱因哈特皇帝作为主人处处慷慨周到，但他二人之间还从不曾握过一次手。。


	26. Chapter 26

CP：先杨

预警：人物是田中的，OOC的错归我

私设多

25

莱因哈特皇帝生活简朴，不重享受。但此次罗严克拉姆王朝为杨等人举办的践行宴会堪称豪奢。然而杨偏偏是一个在越是热闹的场合越难打起精神的人。虽然现在他同众人一样坐在位置上举杯投箸，但有心之人不难发现黑发魔术师其实心不在焉。

杨心头尚有重重思绪等待厘清，艾尔·法西尔同帝国之间的和谈现已顺利结出了果子，和平对这片宇宙的人而言已不是一种幻想。那么在接下来数年甚至十数年的和平日子里，莱因哈特这位军神之子要如何排遣自己好战的欲望呢？

在付出难以估量的流血代价后，人们渴望能摆脱战争。这是历史规律所趋，并非个人力量能转移，即便那人是新银河帝国那位惊艳绝才举世难逢的统治者。事实上，莱因哈特皇帝的统治根基正是人民对战争的厌倦。很多帝国人是因为相信他能结束战争，才为他而战。

无论是否认清这一规律，这位常战常胜的战争天才终归是主动抛出了橄榄枝，给流血数百年的宇宙一次化干戈为玉帛的机会。也让生活在这片宇宙的大部分人对和平的渴望得以满足。

然而对莱因哈特自己来说，和平的到来却意味着人生中有相当重要的一部分被否定了。所以不难猜到其笑容中那丝落寞所为何来。

这些时日的接触已让杨对莱因哈特这个人有了更多更具体的了解。如果撇除那些同军事有关的部分，这位传奇战略家的个人世界就会变得极为单调乏味，不要说能像梅克林格那样在战争之外的领域发展爱好，并开辟出能满足自己兴趣的新战场，莱因哈特的个人爱好之贫乏甚至还不如已称得上爱好贫乏的杨。

诚然，除了打仗之外，还有一个庞大的帝国留给莱因哈特去统治。况且战争结束并不意味着接下来帝国境内的一切都会让皇帝高枕无忧，还有内政、外交、经济、社会……各种领域的一大堆挑战留给他去解决，比如近在眼前就还有地球教这个恐怖组织需要得到彻底消灭。在之后的和平年代，皇帝完全可以将自己卓越的才能投入到恢复经济、保障民生、发展社会等事业上，甚至这些事业可能比战争还要消耗他的精力。

于是杨的思路旋即又拐向一个岔口。他决定放弃罗姆斯基交代的那套法子，就好像脱掉一只不合脚的鞋。他虽非临床经验丰富的医生，但若依靠他自己独特的思维方式，其实已能做出判断：在最需要保持生命力旺盛活跃的时候，皇帝却被自己的身体背叛了。

莱因哈特正为健康问题所扰。自那位棕色头发的少年被召唤开始，杨便无比清楚地意识到了这一点。同时他还意识到，自己今天对皇帝进行的观察与目的已悉为当事人所知，而且对于昔日对手别有计较的凝视，皇帝并不以为忤。

尽管帝国军队与政治机关都将皇帝的健康状况将当做绝密，极力避免消息走漏，但这并不能代表皇帝本人的意志。莱因哈特根本不怕别人知道他会生病，否则也不会以那样的方式介绍自己的贴身侍从，更不可能让那位名为艾密尔的少年去帮先寇布“治感冒”。

真正令莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆难以忍受的，是人们对他会输给病魔这种可能性的担心。

莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆同杨威利之间的最大的差别在于霸气。先寇布下过的断言又一次在杨的耳边响起，他悻悻摸了下鼻梁，心想，那个伶俐过头的家伙倒是一针见血。

先寇布那时还曾说过一句令杨印象深刻的话：“莱因哈特皇帝是那种如果命运想从他身旁溜过，他就会用力抓住命运的衣领，好让命运听从他指挥的人。”

所以哪怕明知人们的担心并非都出于恶意，莱因哈特皇帝依然可能觉得受到冒犯。而人们所担心的事越可能成真，他心中的不满也就越盛。因为那位金发的霸主太过于骄傲，他不能容忍失败，哪怕是输给自己。

可是无论莱因哈特过去是怎样的常战常胜，现在其所开创霸业还是笼罩上了一层阴影。之于皇帝而言，这样的处境无疑是在遭到健康背叛后，又被命运反揪着领口不放，让他万万不能接受。

夺走他人生舞台的和平也好、背叛他霸业皇图的健康也好，脱离他控制范围的命运也好，它们正携手组成联盟，妄图反噬莱因哈特的天赋与生命。可是这些看不见的敌人只能引发莱因哈特的憎恶，却不能满足他战斗的欲望。因为他就连想要与之宣战都办不到。

于是乎，为什么帝国的年轻统治者不会同民主政治的最后骑士握手甚至拥抱，杨现在终于弄清了原因。

皇帝始终还是需要有一个敌人才能活下去。而且这个敌人不能是无形的，得是个有血有肉的真实的存在，还要与他旗鼓相当，可以超越单纯的憎恶反射他的光芒，又不能过分强大到让人无力反抗甚至心生绝望。

此时宴会已经快到尾声。有位帝国贵族模样的官僚在向皇帝致辞之后，又对众人提议为“缔造了统一的罗严克拉姆王朝并将和平带给整个银河系的陛下”干一杯。

杨看到莱因哈特高高举起酒杯，并对自己颔首示意。

“为和平的曙光！”皇帝这样说道。

杨心想，在即将到来的和平面前，岂止皇帝一个人要接受挑战呢？历史同样也留给民主政治的一个辛辣的考验，在严苛的战争环境中幸存下来且脱胎换骨的自由精神与独立思想，会不会在未来再一次被腐蚀？现在还没人说得清答案。

但有一点是可以确定的，目前尚且稚嫩的民主幼苗需要一个相对稳定的生长环境，与他们缔结条约的皇帝在厌倦和平之前还是活得越久越好。

于是杨也举起面前的杯子，敬向桌子另一头的莱因哈特：“祝您永远健康！”

这便是曾经互为宿敌的两人在此生最后一次会晤中，面对面的最后一次交谈。

但杨当时未曾料到的是，几年后帝国境内居然会流传开这样一条禁忌：头发同乌鸦翅膀一个颜色的男人，上辈子都是告死的乌鸦，所以绝对不要让他对你祝酒，尤其不能让他说“祝你永远健康”。

这条新产生的民俗也曾传入杨的耳朵，引得他极大的不满。

那时他正和先寇布在自家新落成的私人码头中为新买到手的小型穿梭游艇而忙碌。

码头建在一块视野开阔的水域边上，规模不大，尚未正式投入使用。海风吹动波浪，一下下亲吻着船坞延伸到海水中的金属建筑。在湛蓝的海水之上，是澄净如洗的天空。海天辽阔安详，一如当时的世界。

杨被分配的工作是为船头的纹章和舰名上色。他一边为那些花体字符号喷上金色的涂料，一边对先寇布喋喋不休地抱怨着：“居然随随便便就把人打成乌鸦嘴，还搞得一句普通的祝词跟什么诅咒一样！还有比这更荒唐的迷信吗？”

而先寇布正在做首飞前的机械检修，他跪坐在甲板上，跟冗繁的操作指南和一大堆工具打着交道。飞船的带状灯光信号指示器调用起来还是不够流畅，他必须依照操作手册的指引，打开线路板一条条排除故障原因，忙得几乎没工夫回头，只漫不经心地随口丢了个提议：“如果实在气不过的话，就打破迷信好了！你可以也祝我永远健康，正好你手边就有酒。”

杨摇了摇头，发出一声叹息：“我还需要说祝你健康吗？你现在连医疗保险都是我在缴。”

“谁让阁下现在还是我的老板呢！”先寇布终于停下手边的活计，转过脸对杨笑道，“当然要为我这位模范员工的福利负责呀！”

而后他便接到了杨抛过来的一罐啤酒。

“你确定今天可以通过模拟飞行试验吗？处女航的观礼邀请已经发出去了。要是试飞时未能一次性地顺利离港，你会被波布兰嘲笑半年以上。”

“我正在为避免那种下场而努力呐！也不要光是说我，你在同盟的军事学校也接受过飞船驾驶训练吧？要不要复习一下过去的功课，然后大显身手，跌破他们眼镜！

“那都是多少年前的事了！况且我那门课的成绩也只是贴着及格线。”

“这更说明你飞行天赋很好嘛，低空技术专精！”

才开了一句玩笑，先寇布的手臂就溅上一圈油漆。

“喂，什么意思啊？”他转头看向手里拎着涂料喷管的杨。

“手滑了，”黑发黑眼男人一脸无辜地看着自己的伴侣，说，“不过还挺好看的，干脆就这么留着吧！反正这种染料对人体无害！”

“确定要用金色吗？”先寇布眨了眨眼睛，用手指在胸口心脏的位置比划了一下，“这里是不是也该再来一下？”

“为什么？”

“求你将我放在心上如印记，刻在臂上如戳记。难道你不是这个意思吗？”然后先寇布哼着歌重又埋首于之前的工作中去，只丢下笨手笨脚的新婚丈夫在原地发呆。

虽然夏天已经过去，但秋老虎依旧暴烈。先寇布没穿上衣，宽阔的后背赤裸着，叫阳光晒出滴滴行行的汗。汗水流淌过那些健美发达的肌肉及其上灰白色的旧伤痕，脊背上的皮肤如镀铜一般坚实而光润，湿漉漉的，像在等着谁去把它们吻干。

杨盯着先寇布的背影和他身后的蓝天碧海出了好一会儿神。直到听见先寇布问他：“卧室的墙壁到底要刷成什么颜色，你决定了没有？再不开工就来不及了！”

杨不由又是一叹：“还是别刷成金色的了吧！难道还真要来个‘金屋藏娇’不成？”

“也对，毕竟又不是新无忧宫。”

随着先寇布这句打趣，杨的思绪像海鸥一样挥着翅膀飞远，穿过时空，回到800年的那个夏天。在宴会行将结束前，杨借口离席去盥洗室，想到外面透口气。然后果然便在新无忧宫里愉快地迷了路。他走到一条金碧辉煌的长廊，透过走廊外侧的落地窗，可以看到新无忧宫的花园，那里蔷薇怒放，还有喷泉、凉亭和各种雕塑装点其间，美仑美奂，又雅致怡人。

在那座花园中，杨看到了先寇布的身影，而在他旁边还有一个意料之外的人——帝国的军务尚书巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦元帅。

那一天的饯别宴上嘉宾云集，凭名单分量足已震烁当时。如果非要说有什么遗憾的，或许便是帝国军三长官未能聚齐：罗严塔尔已前往帝国新领土，而米达麦亚还在回费沙的路上。唯一出席的只有奥贝斯坦，但这位人送绰号“干冰之剑”的帝国元帅只在开场露了下脸，之后便辞席不见人影。

先寇布和奥贝斯坦两个人似乎有过几句交谈，但很快就分道扬镳。从先寇布的脸色来看，谈话并不怎么愉快。

杨推开回廊的彩绘玻璃门，走到花园中，迎向先寇布。前帝国流亡贵族大概是听到脚步声发现了他，绅士般端整的脸上这才有了淡淡的笑意：“阁下怎么在这儿？难道是从宫廷舞会中迷路了吗？”

“哪儿来的舞会？倒是你呀，跟奥贝斯坦元帅聊什么了？” 杨开口问道。

“没什么正经话。不过我刚刚正在想啊，杨提督，我小时候有次同母亲牵着手走在帝国街头，当时迎面遇到过一个眼神阴郁的小鬼。现在想起来，或许那个家伙就是奥贝斯坦哪！如果那个时候我不止是吐舌头，还有捡石头砸他就好了！”

先寇布说着半真半假的故事，脸色倒是越发缓和了。

于是他们便聊起另一个话题：

“那位年轻人医术怎么样？你的感冒可都‘治’好了吗？”

“还过得去。给我开了药方，还被教训要清淡饮食，所以当你们饕餮酒肉的时候，我只能捧着一碗营养过头了的蔬菜粥喝。”

“居然没发现你是在装病？”

“因为我临时用冷水冲了几遍手，还偷拿了包冰袋放在兜里。你摸摸看嘛，现在手还是凉的。”

“贵官的演技可真不错啊。”

“哎，简直是精湛过了头，胳膊上还挨了一针呢！”

“不会是你暴露之后对方故意整人吧？”

“那世界可就太险恶了，像波布兰中校那样坏心眼的家伙居然哪儿都有。”

这时一阵悠扬的乐声被午后的轻风从宫殿传播到花园。于是先寇布又笑着对杨鞠了一躬，说，“趁着音乐还没结束，陪我跳支舞吧？”

“都说了这不是什么舞会……”尽管嘴上这样讲，但杨还是握着先寇布一只手，脚下原地转了个圈，“满意了？”而后杨又瞄着先寇布没动弹的另一条胳膊，问道，“针口还疼吗？”

“早没事了！应该说就没觉得疼过。”先寇布高高抬起那条手臂，仿佛怕杨不信还用力甩了几下，又问，“接着再跳一会儿？”

花园中的一座喷泉突然水幕倾泻，叮咚的水声盖过了音乐，阳光也在晶莹的泉水之上跳跃舞动着。

方才两个人旋转时，杨的掌心里被塞进一粒药片。尽管心中已有了答案，但若能多些实在的证据自然更好。于是黑发的青年提督不懂声色将药物揣进衣兜，说：“还是早点回去吧，也到了这场筵席该结束的时候了。”

在新帝国历二年七月最后一天的下午四点，莱因哈特皇帝的旗舰伯伦希尔驶离奥丁，前往帝国的新首都。

目送那只巨大的白鸟成为天边一个灰色的斑点后，杨威利在先寇布和派特里契夫这两名僚属的陪同下，登上帝国一级上将梅克林格的旗舰，并于宇宙历八零零年七月三十一日傍晚六时四十二分开始了自己回家的旅程。

自那天起，杨威利和莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆这两个人再也没见过面。


	27. Chapter 27

当载着杨威利及其部下的帝国军舰抵达伊谢尔伦时，要塞代理司令官亚历克斯·卡介伦为他们设下的欢迎仪式场面热烈但规模并不算盛大。因为“银河系偶像”的海选正在这座人工天体上如火如荼地展开，由于当前报名参赛的选手数量实在惊人，主办方不得不重新划定赛程，在初赛前加入海选阶段。选手们将要经过数轮淘汰较量，只有表现最为优秀的十个人有机会进入半决赛，最后才是前三名争夺冠军的决赛。赛制变化意味着更长的时间和更多人力投入，组织调度、安保、运维各个环节都需要人手。

于是安顿好远道而来的帝国客人后，这场前所未有的“选秀”自然而然就成了杨同卡介伦等留守将领除寒暄之外的核心话题。

“是莎洛特想到的创意。”卡介伦颇有几分得意地讲起了事件的起因。

两个月以前，留守伊谢尔伦的一干人等发现被尤利西斯载回来的不是舰队司令而是莱因哈特皇帝的肖像时，虽然也有几分新奇，但更多人还是觉得失望跟无措。正如很多年后，达斯提·亚典波罗在其名为《革命战争回忆录》的著作中所说：“莱因哈特皇帝的肖像初到伊谢尔伦时，人们审视它的眼神之中警惕压过好奇，反感多于好感。因为那时我们尚不知道这幅画像将变成怎样的一座宝藏。但这也无可厚非，身临变革前沿的人很难对未来翻天覆地的变化产生足够充分的认识。就好像地球时代的人类刚开始利用卫星技术转播电视信号时，并不知道这项技术将会如何影响他们的社会关系和性生活。况且，恐怕就连新银河帝国的皇帝本人也想象不到自己竟会以一种极为独特的形式参与到一场从形式到内容都同‘民主主义’相契合的运动中去……”

好在卡介伦在看到肖像上的题词后，想起杨曾同自己开过的玩笑，于是他便将肖像带回家给妻女欣赏。孰料这份“杨叔叔”特意托人捎回的手信并未引起卡介伦家千金的兴趣。也许是还没到知慕少艾的年纪，又或是完全发乎真心，莎洛特·菲莉丝表示，虽然相框很漂亮，但在自己心目中没有比父亲更高大英俊的人，所以家里不需要悬挂什么银河系第一美男的肖像。

女儿的这番表白令卡介伦激动不已，他当场暗暗发誓，等拿到薪水就给掌上明珠涨零用钱。至于不受欢迎的肖像接下来该如何处置，莎洛特丝毫不介意给这份礼物换个主人，而且欣然表示希望将它连同那个精致的金框一起转送给某位杨舰队的姐姐。

“要是想得到这件礼物的人不止一位，那可怎么办？”她的父亲半开玩笑地问道。

“可以让她们每人唱一首歌给我听吗？声音最动听的姐姐可以得到它，其他人听到好听的歌曲也会高兴的！”

若换成旁人，或许只会将这个建议当成童言无忌的笑话。然而卡介伦彼时正为亏欠了女儿的零用钱而愧疚，竟认真地思考起“莎洛特·菲莉丝杯”歌咏比赛的可行性，甚至还拟定了个初步计划。与此同时，杨的旧相识波利斯·高尼夫正在伊谢尔伦上做客，这位前费沙人居然从卡介伦那个粗略的提纲文件中嗅到了商机，他提议扩大报名范围，并将比赛搞成直播的综艺形式：“人类社会是需要娱乐的。再说银河系快要进入和平时期了，正需要一项娱乐让大家开始适应今后的生活。怎么样，我认识几个商人，他们应该有兴趣，搞不好还会出钱竟拍独播权？”

对杨舰队来说，这简直是瞌睡时有人递上了枕头。要知道除了人力资源外，金钱是他们当前最迫切需要的东西了。于是伊谢尔伦上下一心，“莎洛特·菲莉丝杯”歌唱大奖赛的举办便是水到渠成。

在费沙出身的几家传媒大亨的鼎力支持下，“银河偶像总选举”这档综艺选秀在伊谢尔伦回廊外展开了猛烈的宣传攻势。“银河偶像”这个概念被传播到一颗又一颗行星上。只不过最早贡献了偶像遴选创意的是个十岁女孩这件事便罕为人知，实际上，自活动创办伊始时，就只有女孩的父亲一人固执地将其称之为“莎洛特·菲莉丝杯”。

对杨威利来说，名称新颖与否在大部分时间并无意义。比起来他更在意举办这次选秀活动所带来的经济效益。似乎是从卡介伦话语中提及这一点时开始，杨作为商人儿子的某部分遗传因子便突然觉醒了。

被要求具体说明该问题后，卡介伦的神色就变得有些奇怪了。他告诉杨，在波利斯·高尼夫斡旋下，比赛的直播和转播权拍卖出了一个令人惊喜的价格，大大改善了伊谢尔伦当前的财政状况。让伊谢尔伦要塞的大管家连着几天在梦中笑醒。然而据卡介伦事后了解，来自前费沙地区的赞助商们将这个项目开发成了一个更庞大的淘金桶，准备在正式的比赛中引入新的投票机制——场外观众可以通过超光速通讯为喜爱的选手投票，每个在官方平台注册过的用户都将免费拥有一张选票，但通讯商将会收取一定手续费。

听到这里，先寇布不由咋舌：“居然也会有人为这种事投入真金白银吗？”

“银河帝国的皇帝对此居功至伟。虽然不知道为何他至今还是单身，但一直有选妃的传闻——这也不奇怪，皇帝不可能一直不结婚，毕竟罗严克拉姆王朝需要一位延续其血统的继承人——难道你们在帝国时没有听说吗？”

杨同先寇布面面相觑，不知该作何回应。只听卡介伦絮絮又道，“现在报名的帝国选手越来越多。尽管不知道我们的赞助商搞得什么文章，但似乎有些垂涎皇后宝座的帝国佳丽已将这次选秀视为一条脱颖而出的捷径啦！如今还有平台运营商在考虑推出需要用户付费购买的真爱票，一张“真爱”抵过十投“免费”，便是看准了这群人的心理。”

看来令伊谢尔伦举办的选秀活动从小范围自娱自乐升格为惊动银河系的盛事的最大功臣，或许当推新银河帝国那位年轻的统治者。尽管从筹备到执行的任何一个环节，莱因哈特本人都没有参与进来，但他确实又在发挥着影响。

后世历史学家在研究研究莱因哈特皇帝及其时代的文化时，常援用亚典波罗留下的一段文字：“对于‘银河系偶像总选举’的召开，皇帝本人究竟作何感想，目前已不得而知。但人们乐于相信，这档选秀活动的广告竟然普及了一个又一个星域，而人数如此之众的歌手能通过回廊抵达伊谢尔伦参赛而不受帝国军舰的阻挠，背后定然有帝国统治者的金口玉言。甚至冠军的奖品之所以看上去价值连城，也是因为其上附加着皇帝个人空前的威望。事实上，若非那位陛下开启和平的御意，那种大型选秀节目根本没有在伊谢尔伦诞生的机会。所以我们甚至可以说，在那段历史之中，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆本人便是银河中光芒闪耀的明星偶像，即便不是‘最’，至少也是‘之一’。”

但如果让杨来评论这件事，他或许会说，真正在幕后发挥作用的是大众意识到他们的时代将进入一个安定的阶段后，对新的生活方式和新的文化体系的关注。尽管银河系中相当多数人并没有亲身参与到推动变革的队伍中，仍然只是被动而顺从地接受了时代的变迁，但这丝毫不影响他们比战火中幸存下来的军人更欢欣鼓舞地拥抱渴望已久的和平。

然而在杨回归伊谢尔伦后召开的第一次会议上，引发在场所有人共鸣的却是派特里契夫中将在沉默许久后抛出来的一句话：“这么说来，我们岂不是把版权出售得太便宜了？”

奥利比·波布兰中校第一个附和起来：“何况我们还要承担安保工作，考虑到现在日日巡逻消耗的人力物力，简直让人担心是不是做了亏本生意!”

然而王牌飞行员话音才落，后脑就遭了亚典波罗一计招呼：“多谢提醒，我差点忘记了，是不是轮到你去巡逻了，快去接替舒奈德少校吧！”

杨那位亚麻色头发的被监护人适时递了一杯红茶给他。嗅着那熟悉的香气，杨随意扫了眼面前的光屏，上面列着伊谢尔伦要塞几个月来的财务报表。然而就算不核对具体数字，单看卡介伦还能神清气爽地揪着先寇布讨论其帝国之行是算公务出差还是私自离岗，杨便知道这位学长只是有些遗憾没能利用这次机会赚得更多，而非心疼折本。

茶杯壁传来的温度让人心情安适。杨想起当日他曾同先寇布戏谑说要如何靠莱因哈特皇帝的签名肖像谋取些更实际的好处。但那时他们都没想到第一桶金会挖得这样快。

#

在杨舰队的司令官回归要塞三天之后，伊谢尔伦又迎来了一位身份特殊的客人——舰队客卿、前帝国一级上将梅尔卡兹提督的夫人。这位女士此前一直在旧帝都奥丁上隐居，在帝国开放边境交通之后，她终于找到一个契机离开故乡前往伊谢尔伦。当梅尔卡兹夫人搭乘的民用商船缓缓驶进伊谢尔伦的空港，她的丈夫已经在码头等候多时了。

那一天刚好轮到亚典波罗和波布兰搭档监督港口秩序，于是他们同梅尔卡兹提督的副官舒奈德少校都直接目击了这对夫妇的久别重逢：穿着旧式礼服的梅尔卡兹夫人在一干乘客中犹如鹤立鸡群，当她走下舷梯时，梅尔卡兹提督也迎了上去。熙攘的人流自动分开一条路，然而这对伉俪却在几步之遥的距离停了下来，一个提起裙摆对着丈夫端庄屈膝，另一个则合拢脚跟肃容点头。

“啊，我就喜欢你们帝国这种老派的调调，待人接物看上去总是这么彬彬有礼。”波布兰对舒奈德低声笑道，“若是比派头，我们的先寇布中将可是差远了。”

亚典波罗也紧跟着补充了一句：“先寇布中将看外表诚然也称得上风度典雅，但同帝国贵族推崇的格调还是有所区别的。”

舒奈德少校没有作声。在杨舰队毒舌风气中浸淫了这么久，他总觉得这两个人在讲话时不无讽刺意味。然而无论这两位是要排揎哪一方，舒奈德都不想掺和。

就在三人嘀嘀咕咕的空挡，梅尔卡兹提督已向前迈了一大步，将发妻拥入怀中，热烈地亲吻她。

聚集在码头上的人开始鼓掌尖叫。其中又数波布兰和亚典波罗调门最高，巴掌拍得也最卖力。

在掌声和笑声的喧哗中，舒奈德转过头问两位出生在自由行星同盟的僚友：“所以这样可以算成是贵同盟的方式吗？也就是你们最喜欢的那种‘调调’？”因为周遭太过嘈杂，舒奈德不得不扯着嗓子提高音量。然而他却收到了亚典波罗怪异的眼神，让他觉得自己好像被当成笨蛋看待了。

而波布兰的回应就更加直接：“你傻了吗？那里有一个男人正在拥吻他的妻子！我们看到的只是该死的要命的动人的爱情！爱情还分什么帝国的、同盟的？它是属于全人类的！”

舒奈德被噎得再说不出来一个字，只好更加用力地拍响巴掌，加入喝彩的观众之列去了。


End file.
